Cuando te encontré
by Jesse Ke
Summary: Nanoha es una estudiante de universidad, de pronto el director la llama a la oficina para darle una noticia, una estudiante de intercambio llegara a la universidad pero no tiene donde vivir, Nanoha y su familia aceptan que vivía en la gran mansión de ellos el tiempo que sea necesario, la nueva integrante de la universidad en nada mas y nada menos que Fate.
1. Chapter 1

esto solo en un pequeño experimento y me acostado demaciado hacerlo en español ya que se me da un poco el español, si veo que resulta algo de esto segire con el ha

**Nuestro encuentro **

* * *

Nanoha takamachi , una joven empresaria y universitaria de 20 años, su padre un hombre respetado por todos enfermo y cayó en cama dejando a su hija menor a cargo de la empresa que ha mantenido exitosa mente durante años, el apellido Takamachi era fácilmente reconocido y respetado por todos.

-Vamos Tamakachi o llegaremos tarde.- una voz llamando a la pelirroja.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Nanoha distraída.

-Takamachi… ¿estas bien? No te ves como de costumbre.- pregunto Verossa algo preocupado poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nanoha.

-Si… estoy bien sin problema.- afirmo Nanoha miro a Verossa y le sonrió.

-Takamachi… algo te está molestando o ¿alguien te esta molestando?- dijo Verossa frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba.

-¿Quién está molestando a mi Nanoha?- Pregunto a lo lejos una chica rubia que se acercaba a ellos con un rostro desconcertado.

-No lo se Carim pero lo que se que le pase a Nanoha la tiene en las nubes.- comento Verossa mirando a la chica que se acercaba a ellos mientras reía.

-Sabes que tus pensamientos tengo que ocuparlos solo yo…- Carim abrazo a Nanoha del cuello y lo beso.

-¿Si?- Nanoha arque una ceja.

-Claro… y si no es así…- Carim se acerco al rostro de Nanoha mirado sus labios.-Entonces are que a si sea…- y beso los labios de Nanoha y mordió el labio inferior de Nanoha.

-COF… COF… DEVERIAMOS DE IRNOS O YEGREMOS TARDE- dijo Verossa casi gritando.

Detrás de Carim se acercaba Yuno, Hayate, Vice, y Subaru, ellos siempre estaban con Nanoha eran los más "populares" de la universidad ya que todos venían de familias con una muy buena poción económica, a pesar de ser los populares se comportaban bien, todos querían a Nanoha y siempre la obedecían, Nanoha era muy seria con todos en la universidad, todos la admiraban.

Nanoha no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención prefería estar callada escuchando lo que sus amigos decían mientras reían y ella les acompañaba con un sonrisa, cuando caminaban por los pasillos se escuchaban murmullos, todos mirándolos con gran sorpresa y admiración.

-Oye Nanoha, ¿qué aras este fin de semana?- Pregunto Vice adelantándose hacia Nanoha y caminando hacia tras mientras sonreía al hablar.

-Mmm no lo sé mi madre organizo una cena y tengo que estar presente.-dijo Nanoha mirando a su amigo como caminaba hacia tras sin mirar que era lo que tenia tras de el.

-Oh… ¿cómo se encuentra el señor Takamachi?-Pregunto vice deteniéndose para mirar a Nanoha con seriedad mientras preguntaba.

-Bien ya se encuentra mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar Vice.- Nanoha sonrió a vice y este le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría, siguió caminando hacia tras.

-Bien Nanoha ento- De pronto Vice golpeo con alguien y este se voltio furioso a ver quién era el que se atrevía a golpearlo.

-¡Que te pasa idiota!- Vice empujo al chico y este cayó al suelo con facilidad.-Que no miras que voy a pasar ¡¿eh?!- Vice miraba con desprecio al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Joder cuanto idiota hay aq- vice callo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Nanoha.

-Vice- Dijo Nanoha levantando un poco la voz y mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

-Deberías de tener cuidado Vice, es peligros caminar hacia tras puedes causarte un daño o dañar a alguien.- Dijo Nanoha amable mente mientras caminaba hacia el chico que aun estaba en el sueño, todos en los pasillos los miraban fijamente murmullando de la forma en la que actuaba Nanoha.

-Aquí ben- Nanoha extendió su mano para que el chico la tomase y se levantara, el chico sonrojado y temeroso acepto la mano de Nanoha.

-G-gracias…- dijo el chico y rápida mente desapareció entre la multitud.

Nanoha se volvió a donde estaba Vice y le sonrió, Vice solo dijo-L-lo siento- agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por que te disculpas Vice?- dijo Nanoha mientras encogía sus hombros y sonriendo.

Vice se dio cuenta que Nanoha no estaba molesto con él y dio una amplia sonrisa a su amiga.

-Vamos Vice.- Dijo Verossa mientras revolvía el cabello de Vice y sonreía.

-Ah los chicos son siempre tan idiotas.- Dijo Carim cogiendo el brazo de Nanoha y ella sonrió.

-Eeeh por que dices eso de nosotros-Dijo Verossa fingiendo enfado y tristeza.

-Ves a eso me refiero.- Carim rio y su amiga Hayate hizo lo mismo.

Caminaron por los pasillos del la universidad dirigiéndose a la cafetería cuando se acercaron escucharon cuanto ruido había en la facetaría, Nanoha y sus amigos dejaron de jugar y tomaron una postura seria se adentraron en la cafetería y todos en ella dejaron de hablar los miraron como se acercaban a la mesa que siempre tomaban al final junto a un gran ventanal, mientras caminaban los seguían con la mirada.

Los siente tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar, hablaban casi en susurros entre ellos nadie podía escuchar lo que decían de pronto se escuchaban risas proviniendo de la mesa de la castaña y esta solo agachaba la cabeza y reía.

-Disculpa…- una voz atrajo la atención de los 6 chicos mientras Nanoha solo miraba a el ventanal, no se dio cuenta que alguien más está entre ellos.

-Necesitan a Nanoha Takamachi- Dijo una joven se podía ver que tenía 24 años por lo menos.

Carim tomo del brazo a Nanoha y se hacer mas a ell al ver a la chica frente a ella como miraba a la castaña mientras se sonrojaba, Nanoha aun perdida en sus pensamientos seguía sin darse cuenta la llamaban.

-Takamachi… Takamachi N-A-N-O-H-A.- dijo Verossa con tono juguetón.

Por fin sacaron a Nanoha de sus pensamientos y miro a Verssa lentamente.

-¿Mm?-dijo Nanoha luego miro a sus amigos como la miraban mientras sonreían, no se atrevían a reir mas de la cuenta ya que respetaban a Nanoha, esta frunció el ceño al verlos que se burlaban de ella y los miro aun con el ceño fruncido rápidamente se apagaron las sonrisas de sus caras y miraron a Nanoha.

-Te están llamando Nanoha.- Yuno hablo e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando a la chica que aun se encontraba a lado de ellos.

Nanoha miro a su lado y pudo ver unos vaqueros levanto la mirada para ver quien la llamaba.

-Oh… lo siento- Nanoha miro a la chica frente a ella y le sonrió, la chica noto los el lindo color de los ojos de Nanoha lindos ojos azules un azul que llamaba mucho la atención ya que podía ser un azul único.

-Señorita Takamachi la esperan en la oficina del director.- Al escuchar esto los amigos de Nanoha fruncieron el ceño y Verossa miro a Yuno desconcertado.

-¿Sucede algo Nanoha?- Pregunto Yuno mirando a la chica frente a ellos mientras fruncia el ceño.

-No que yo sepa…- Dijo Nanoha poniendo su mano sobre la mesa para levantarse, Nanoha noto que Carim aun la mantenía del brazo y ella sonrió.

-Está bien no tardare chicos… por favor no hagan estupideces- Nanoha sonrio y miro a los chicos que estos sonrieron mientras se empujaban un poco, Nanoha sonrió y se levanto de la silla y enfrento a la chica.

-Bien… andando- Nanoha comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la cafetería y poria notar como la seguían con la mirada y murmuraban entre ellos, Nanoha y la chica tras de ella salieron de la cafetería y las puertas se cerraron, los amigos de Nanoha comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

-¿Abra pasado algo con Nanoha?- pregunto Hayate mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno… a estado algo distraída tal ves tuvo problemas con una asignatura.- Hablo Subaru encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mm no creo tal vez a estado acosando a alguien.- Brome Verossa sonriendo.

-Verossa sabes que Takamachi ya no se comporta de ese modo desde que su padre… bueno sabes a que me refiero.- comento Hayate mientras miraba a Verossa con seriedad.

-Si… tienes razón.- dijo Verossa mirando por el ventanal.

-Um… ¿sabes para que me están llamado en la oficina?- Pregunto Nanoha que la seguía sin decir una palabra, solo la miraba fija mente.

-No lo siento no se el por que.- la chica al fin hablo.

-Entiendo.- Nanoha siguió caminado y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que seguía mirándola.

-Em… es por aquí…- Dijo la chica mirando como Nanoha seguía caminado sin detenerse por el pasillo.

-Oh si, si ya lo recuerdo- la castaña se detuvo y siguió a la chica.

Luego de andar unos minutos por fin llegaron a la oficina del director, la chica se detuvo trente a la puerta y dio unos golpes a la puerta.

_Toc –Toc-Toc_

-Adelante- Una vos varonil respondió del otro lado de la puerta respondió, la chica abrió la puerta y dio un paso.

-La señorita Takamachi está aquí- Comento

-Que pase- respondió el hombre.

Nanoha entro a la oficina y vio como la chica salía y cero la puerta tras de ella, Nanoha se giro y noto en el escrito un letrero con letras doradas que se leía director Zafira Nanoha echo una mirada discretamente a la habitación en la que estaba y noto varios reconocimientos y varios trofeos que ganaron los estudiantes en los deportes y en las materias de química y matemáticas.

-Tome asiento Takamachi.- comento Zafira mientras señalaba con la mano la silla frente a la castaña, ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento.

-Bien- Comenzó el director.- Dentro de unos días una nueva estudiante será trasferida a esta universidad…- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la castaña pero esta no mostro ninguna reacción y el director continuo.

-Como somos nosotros los que pedimos que se trasladara a esta universidad… a tomado por sorpresa a la estudiante y no le dimos tiempo para que se preparara…- Zafira comenzó a caminar por la habitación.-a si que no consiguió un sitio para vivir mientras se encuentre en esta universidad- hizo otra pausa y dejo de caminar, miro a la castaña pero seguía sin reacción solo escuchando atenta a lo que el decía.

-Me pregun- Zafira fue interrumpido por la castaña que al fin reacciono y se giro hacia el.

-¿Se preguntaba si puede quedarse en mi casa el tiempo que este en esta universidad no es a si director?- Pregunto Nanoha arqueando una ceja.

-A si es…- comento Zafira mirando a la castaña a los ojos, Nanoha no aparto la mida del director asiendo que por fin cediera el director y la dejara de mirar.

-He pensado en ti para esto por que se que eres responsable al estar en primera año de universidad y ser la primera en toda la universidad se que manejaras bien esta situación, a si como puedes manejar a los estudiantes de 2do y 3ro.- prosiguió Zafira.

Nanoha dio un suspiro y hablo.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero tengo que hablarlo con mis padres.- Nanoha se recargo en la silla mientras hablaba.

-Comprendo… Por cierto como se encuentra el señor Takamachi…-pregunto Zafira mirando a la castaña para ver sus reacciones.

La castaña lo miro a los ojos y respondió seria.-Bien gracias por preguntar.-

-Comprendo… bien es todo por hoy por favor comenta a tus padres sobre el tema.- Zafira se cento tras de su escritorio y miro como la castaña se levantaba de la silla asintiendo.

Nanoha camina a la puerta extendió su mano para abrirá y pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja.

-¿Usas lentillas de color?-Pregunto Zafira mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-¿Perdón?- Comento Nanoha mirando al director con una expresión de duda.

-Um… que si usas lentillas de colores…- Pregunto Zafira algo avergonzado por la pregunta.

-No… no uso lentillas de colores- afirmo Nanoha algo seria.

-Oh lo pensé por el color de tu..s ojo…-Zafira noto que la castaña estaba mirándolo fijamente con y frunciendo el ceño, en pocas palabras la presencia del director la estaba irritando.

-Si me disculpa tengo clases que tomar DIRECTOR.- Nanoha miro al director con frustración y salió de la habitación.

-Um gracias por presentarse en la ofici…na…- la chica miro como la castaña camino dando zancadas firmes y sin mirar atrás.- se le mira algo molesta…- dijo la chica mirando su escritorio y empezó a escribir.

Nanoha caminaba por los pasillos pensando en la nueva estudiante trasferida.

_Conociendo a mis padres aceptaran rápidamente, pero mis hermanos… ah mis hermanos son otra cosa… pero mas importante que voy a ser con la empresa… espero y mi padre se recupere rápidamente para centrarme solo en los estudios, mi madre me a dicho que esta de pie mucho mejor que antes…_

La castaña camino por el pasillo y en un cruce de pasillos dio la vuelta cuando algo la golpeo, dio un paso hacia tras y levanto la mirada, frente a ella un chico que comenzaba a levantar la vos.

-¡FIJATE IDIOTA! ¡ ! Porque no miras por dónde ca- el chico pelirrojo callo rápida mente al ver que la castaña lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.- los amigos del pelirrojo la miraron un poco sorprendidos e inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás dejando al pelirrojo frente a la casta que aun lo miraba molesta.

-L-Lo siento señorita Takamachi no me di cuenta que era ust- el pelirrojo callo al ver que la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-TEN MAS CUIDADO ¡IDIOTA! Que te sucede porque no miras ¡tú! por dónde vas, JODER que tengo que hacer para que te apartes de mi camino.- El pelirrojo al ver que Nanoha estaba cabreada se asusto y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás haciendo que esta le siguiera aun hablado con la vos elevada.

Los amigos de Nanoha caminaban por los pasillos cuando escucharon la Vos de Nanoha alterada, rápidamente Vice, Verossa y Yuno corrieron hacia donde estaba Nanoha gritando al chico.

-Que está pasando Nanoha.- pregunto Vice mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico frente a el.

-¿Tu eres el que está molestando a Nanoha?- Pregunto Yuno mirando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo.

-N-no yo no… fue un accidente.- por fin dijo el chico algo asustado a ver a los amigos de Nanahoa acercarse mas a el Verossa, Yuno y Vice eran deportistas y como tales eran fornidos y esto intimidaba mas a los chicos.

Nanoha al fin se dio cuenta que estaba descargando su enojo en el pelirrojo y solo dio un suspiro miro el piso y sonrió.

-Ya déjalo… e exagerado un poco con esto.- Dijo Nanoha a su amigo que ya lo tenía por el cuello de la playera al pelirrojo.

Verossa miro a Nanoha y luego miro al chico y lo soltó brusca mente, Nanoha miro al chico por ultimo y este se sorprendió.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Nanoha por ultimo se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando, cuando escucho al chico decir.

-L-lo siento mucho de verdad, lo siento.- Verossa miro al chico con odio y este desapareció por los pasillos.

Vice corrió tras Nanoha que se dirigía a su próxima clase.

-¿Has tenido problemas con el director?- Pregunto vice mientras caminaba a lado de la castaña.

-No, solo que una estudiante de intercambio estará pronto aquí y el director me dio que se quedara en mi casa mientras esta en la universidad.-comento Nanoha mirando a Yuno y Verossa como se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Una estudiante de intercambio? se quedara en casa de los Takamachi- pregunto Yuno arqueando una ceja.

-Si… aun tengo que avisar a mis padres, estoy segura que no se opondrán ante eso pero igual tengo que visarles.- la castaña sonrió.

-Mmm ¿y cuándo estará aquí?- pregunto Verossa

-No lo sé, solo me comentaron que dentro de unos días.-

-Bueno Takamachi mientras eso sucede que tal una fiesta para animarnos un poco- Dijo Verossa golpeando a Yuno en el brazo.

-¿Una fiesta?- Nanoha sonrió.

-Si la organizare con Hayate y Subaru será divertido, anda anímate necesitamos que estés en ella para que en verdad sea una fiesta como los viejos tiempos Takamachi- Verossa sonrió al decir eso e hizo que Nanoha también sonriera.

- Esta bien mañana empieza el fin de semana y tendré la cena con mi familia luego de eso estaré libre.- comento Nanoha llegando al salón de su clase donde el profesor la miraba entrar al salón tomo asiento junto a Carim y los chicos desaparecieron en la puerta.

-Todo bien.- Pregunto Carim mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Si todo bien.- la castaña dio un suspiro y fijo su mirada en la pizarra cuando un roce la sorprendió, Carim bajo la mesa poso su mano entre las piernas de La castaña haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.

-¿Mm?- dijo Nanoha mirando a la rubia mientras arqueo una ceja.

-¿Mm?- respondió Carim mirando a Nanoha arqueando una ceja mientras reía juguetona aun deslizando su mano en la entre pierna de Nanoha.

Carim alzo su mano izquierda y dijo-Necesito salir un momento profesor.- aun tocando a Nanoha.

El profesor hizo un gesto de molestia y asintió dejando salir a la rubia, mientras esta se levantaba sonrió a la castaña, esta solo dio un suspiro y se levanto de su lugar solo miro al profesor y este hizo otro gesto de molestia y asintió.

-Que quieres Carim.- Dijo Nanoha entrando al baño mientras la rubia la seguía con las manos tras la cintura, cuando ambas entraron al baño la rubia cero la puerta con seguro y se aferro a la castaña empujándola contra la pared, esta comenzó a besar a la castaña, Nanoha respondió a esto y se giro dejando a Carim apresada ente la pared y el cuerpo de Nanoha.

-has estado algo distraída…-Dijo carim mientras besaba a la castaña.

- No lo estoy…- Nanoha puso su rodilla entre las piernas de la rubia haciendo que esta se estremeciera y dejara salir un gemido ahogado por los labios de la castaña, comenzó a levantar la blusa de la rubia e hizo que esta se estremeciera por el tacto de las manos de la castaño en su abdomen.

-Donde se metió Hayate y Subaru.- Dijo algo molesto Verossa.

-Tal vez estén en clase ya que nosotros también deberíamos estarlo…- Yuno sonrió mientras decía eso.

-¿Ah? Y Vice donde está ahora, donde se ha metido ahora joder siempre desaparece.-dijo Verossa buscando con la mirada al mencionado.

-Bueno vamos al estacionamiento ya casi es la hora de marcharnos seguramente lo encontraremos hay.- Yuno comenzó a caminar por el pasillo acompañado de Verossa.

De pronto el timbre de la universidad se hizo sonar y todas las puertas de las aulas se abrieron los pasillos que antes estaban desiertos ahora llenos de estudiantes que miraban a Yuno y Verossa parados fuera de un aula esperando a sus amigas Hayate y Subaru, cuando ellas salieron del aula se saludaron de un beso en la mejilla luego se marcharon a el aula donde estudiaba la castaña y la rubia.

-Joder ya se tardo Takamachi y Carim por que aun no han salido del aula- Dijo Verossa asomando su cabeza dentro del aula.

-¿Que? ¿No están?- Verossa se sorprendió, los cuatro amigos caminaron por el pasillo y vieron que la rubia y la castaña salían del baño, Nanoha se detuvo de pronto haciendo que la rubia chocara contra ella, Verossa al ver eso igual se detuvo y miro a Nanoha que ella solo sonreía, luego de unos segundos Nanoha tomo a Carim de la mano y la llevo donde estaba sus amigos.

-Oh… ya entiendo…- Verossa rio al ver a Carim mientras se aferraba por la espalda a la cintura de Nanoha.

-Bueno vámonos ya- Dijo Nanoha.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde vieron a su amigo Vice acostado en el capo de su auto con unos lentes de sol.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Vice mientras se bajaba de un salto del auto.

-Nada en especial- Dijo Yuno sonriendo

Todos se despidieron Verossa llevo a Subaru en su auto, Yuno llevo a Hayate, Carim camino a su auto acompañada de Nanoha esta le abrió la puerta del auto un Audi blanco convertible y espero a que entrara la rubia luego cerró la puerta se despido con un beso en la mejilla espero que esta arrancara su auto y se marchara, Nanoha camino a su auto un Hyundai equus negro su padre era un fanático de los autos y este se lo regalo a su hija por ingresar a la universidad.

Nanoha entro en su auto lo encendió y se marcho a casa, luego de media hora de trayecto enfrento una gran mansión dio un suspiro agotado detuvo su auto y las grandes puertas de la entrada se empezaron abrirse para así mostrar un gran jardín y una gran entrada a la casa, Nanoha entro aparco su auto y entro a la casa.

-Eh regresado dijo al ver a su madre sentada en la sala, cuando su madre vio a su hija le dio una gran sonrisa se levanto del sofá y camino para encontrase con su hija.

-Bienvenida a casa Nanoha.- Dijo su madre sonriendo y abrazándola.

Nanoha beso a su madre en la frente y la abrazo, luego la llevo del brazo a la sala.

-Y papa como esta.- Dijo a su madre con una sonrisa.

-El se encuentra mejor que nunca ha despertado tan alegre desayuno y fue a la empresa para ver cómo has estado manejándola estos últimos meces.- Su madre sonrió a su hija mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Me alegra que se encuentre bien ¿cuando regrese será la cena familiar cierto?- Pregunto Nanoha haciendo un gesto de duda.

-Si ya están preparando la mesa para comenzar cuando llegue tu padre y tus hermanos.-Al escuchar hermanos Nanoha hizo un gesto de amargura pues no se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos, desde que su padre la puso a cargo de la empresa ellos se molestaron con la castaña ya que su padre le tenía más confianza a Nanoha que a ellos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y era el hermano mayor de Nanoha al ver a su hermano ella se puso de pie para recibirlo.

-Bien venido a casa Hermano.- Dijo Nanoha mientras se enfrentaba con su hermano, este la abrazo y le beso la mejilla, Nanoha hizo lo mismo, pues cuando están frente a su madre hacían lo posible por no hacer una discusión y hacer que su madre enfermara.

Se sentó con ellas en la sala y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bien Nanoha como te ha ido estos días en la universidad.- Pregunto su hermano.

-Bien eh recibido una noticia del director… ya les contare sobre eso en la cena.- Comento Nanoha con unas sonrisa.-

- Muy bien ire a prepararme.- Nanoha se levanto del sofá y subió las escaleras camino por un largo pasillo que cada lado se encontraba una puerta frente a otra, llego a su habitación entro fue a su armario y saco unos vaqueros y una playera camino al baño y se empezó a duchar luego de 2o minutos salió ya lista bajo las escaleras y pudo escuchar la voz de su padre y su hermana que ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando a la castaña.

Nanoha se acerco al comedor donde ya estaba reunida la familia se sentó frente a sus hermanos, siempre tomaban esos mismos lugares siempre su padre a la cabeza de la mesa al igual que su madre sus dos hermanos a lado derecho y ella sola a lado izquierdo.

De pronto la mesa ya estaba llena de platillos para comer y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bien Nanoha que era lo que no s querías comentar.-Hablo su hermano sin levantar la mirada de su plato mientras cortaba un trozo de filete.

Nanoha dejo sus cubiertos en la mesa y miro a sus padres luego comenzó.

-Bien, hoy el director me ha llamado a la oficina- al decir eso su padre dejo de comer y miro ha Nanoha sorprendió, ¿pues qué pudo hacer Nanoha para terminar en la oficina del director?

-No te preocupes papá no fue para llamar mi atención afirmo Nanoha al notar la reacción de su padre, es sobre otro tema.-Continuo- Dentro de unos días una estudiante de intercambio llegara a nuestra universidad… como fue una propuesta repentina no le dieron tiempo para buscar un lugar donde quedarse este tiempo.- Nanoha se detuvo un momento mi noto como los integrantes de la familia la miraban fijamente.

-El director se preguntaba si podían dejar que ella se quede el tiempo necesario aq- Nanoha fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Qué clase de chica es.-Dijo mirando a su hermana que estaba sentada ha lado del.

-Mm aun no lo sé- contesto Nanoha mirando a su hermano.

-Esta bien.- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que está bien.- mientras la maman de Nanoha daba un trago a su copa de vino.

-Nosotros los Takamachi somos una familia hospitalaria y a si seguiremos.-Dijo su padre.

-Pues… donde se instalara la nueva chica.-Dijo Miyuki mirando a su hermano Kyoya sentado junto a ella.

-Ese no es un problema- comento Momoko mirando a su esposo frente a ella mientras el sonreía. – Si hay una habitación disponible así que no es problema, por ahora tenemos que asegurarnos cuando llegara la nueva intégrate de la familia- Dijo Shiro sonriendo a su hija Nanoha que estaba sentada a su lado.

Asi paso el fin de semana, en la casa Takamachi todos los empleados limpiaban la habitación para la nueva chica Momoko estaba muy entusiasmada por la noticia de tener visitas.

Nanoha salió varias veces de casa durante todo el fin de sema, cuando regresaba a casa miraba el gran alboroto que se formo en su casa, era tan extraño que sus hermanos se sentara a charlar con la castaña que pareciera que nunca se han odiado, por supuesto el tema de conversación era la nueva integrante de la familia.

A si llego el lunes Nanoha se preparo para ir a la universidad bajo las escaleras con su maletín colgado al hombro miro a su familia sentada en la sala como nunca eso hizo que la castaña se sorprendiera y se detuvo a medio camino por la sorpresa que se llevo.

-Vamos Nanoha no te sorprendas tanto.- Dijo Kyoya mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Nanoha a un lado con los ojos entrecerrados para luego girándose a su familia.

-Um… ¿sucede algo…?- Pregunto Nanoha algo dudosa de hacerlo.

-No claro que no- Shiro miro a su hija y sonrió.

-Ya esta todo preparado para la nueva chica necesitamos que le digas al director que aceptamos la responsabilidad de cuidar de la chica.- Dijo su papa levantándose del sofá.

-NO espera, iré personalmente a la oficina del director para que así pueda notar que si nos importa esa chica.- Shiro se encamino a su hija para luego poner una mano sobre su hombro los integrantes de la familia sonrieron al escuchar eso excepto Nanoha que se encontraba petrificada por la noticia de que su padre ira a la universidad.

-Papá… e-está bien no tienes que ir personal mente yo puedo hacerlo…-Dijo Nanoha, pero su padre ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y miro a sus hermanos que se reían un poco ella frunció el ceño y miro a su madre que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nanoha? Vamos date prisa o llegaremos tarde, nosotros los Takamachi somos siempre puntuales.- decía su padre alzando al aire su bastón de mando luego camino para subiera al auto donde lo esperaba el chofer en una limusina Chrysler negra que le encantaba a su padre, Nanoha al ver auto que su padre subía se sintió algo avergonzada ya que iría a su universidad en ella Nanoha miro su auto que estaba a unos metros de la limusina y empezó a caminar a su auto cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Hija a dónde vas, sube o llegaremos tarde?- hablo Shiro asomando su cabeza por la puerta aun abierta esperando a Nanoha.

Nanoha dio un suspiro y camino a la limusina entro se sentó y el chofer cero la puerta rápida mente subió y encendió el auto di marcha y salió de la mansión.

-Jajajaj Nanoha que te has metido… a ti que no te gusta llamar la atención llegar un una limusina... y con mi padre jajajaja.- Deis Kyoya mientras entraba en la casa.

-Papá podrías… podrías dejarme 3 calles atrás de la universidad…- Dijo Nanoha hundiéndose en el sillón del auto al ver por la ventanilla que algunos alumos miraban boquiabierta la limusina que pasaba por ahí, claro no podían ver a Nanoha dentro de ella.

-Por que hija si aun falta que lleguemos a la universidad.- Dijo Shiro –No puedo dejar que mi hija se valla caminando.- sonrió a su hija inocente mente.

-Esta bien padre…- la castaña estaba algo distraída cuando su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hija… has hecho un gran trabajo en la empresa, este tiempo que he estado lejos de los negocios en notado grandes cambios y todos son para bien, se que has estado muy ocupada en la universidad y la empresa y aun a si manejaste ambas cosas muy bien, e alegra el contar con tu ayuda hija…- Shiro miro a su hija con amor y un gran orgullo se miraba en sus ojos.

Nanoha sonrió a su padre y solo dijo-Gracias padre.-

-Señor ya estamos qui- Una voz al frente se escucho, era el chofer que avisaba la llegada.

Nanoha miro por la ventanilla y vio como cientos de estudiantes miraban fijamente la limusina el chofer bajo de ella y rápidamente la rodio llego a la puerta la abrió y Nanoha dio un gran suspiro bajo y todos la miraban sorprendidos se escuchaban murmullos y el apellido Takamachi sonaba por todos lados.

Los estudiantes se apartaron y sorprendieron al ver que alguien as bajaba de la limusina.

-Eh mira es el señor Takamachi en persona.- decían algunos alumnos rápidamente Nanoha vio como el director salía casi corriendo de la universidad para recibir a su padre.

-¿Hija?- Dijo Shiro mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

Nanoha se acerco a su padre para tomarlo del brazo y a si entrar a la universidad, los amigos de Nanoha a miraban sorprendidos al ver a su padre a lado de ella.

-Joder… es el señor Takamachi me alegra que ya este mejor.- Comento Verossa mirando como entraban a la universidad, los alumnos se apartaban para que pudieran pasar.

Nanoha vio que el director ya estaba frente a ellos se inclino ante su padre y este hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para devolver el saludo Nanoha los acompaño a la oficina donde entraron solo el director y su padre, ella se quedo sentada fuera de la oficina en compañía de la chica de antes.

-Hola.- saludo Nanoha cortes mente y sonriendo.

-Hola.- Dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Dia difícil?- Pregunto la chica a la castaña al ver que se sobaba las cabeza y hacia un gesto de dolor.

-Mm no todo esta bien.- Sonrió Nanoha

-Bien.- la chica contesto y sonrió, Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa a la choca que estaba sentada tras de su escritorio, y fue toda la conversación en ocasiones la chica miraba a Nanoha que estaba algo inquieta.

Luego de media hora por fin se abrió la puerta de la oficina, Nanoha rápidamente se puso de pie y la chica aun sentada vio como Nanoha empezaba a sonreír cuando vio a su padre en la puerta.

-Bien Zafira entonces espero con ansias la llegada de la chica…- Dijo Shiro sonriendo.

-Le agradezco que aceptara mi petición.-Dijo Zafira mientras estrechaba la mano del señor Takamachi, este sonrió y miro a su hija que lo esperaba parada en el pasillo.

-Vamos hija…- Shiro miro a Nanoha y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara, Nanoha camino rápidamente trente a su padre para no hacerlo esperar tomo su brazo y lo sostuvo espero que dejaran de charlar mientras ella miraba a otra parte.

-Gracias señor Takamachi me alegra que viniera de visita.- Dijo Zafira embozando una sonrisa

-No hay problema.-Dijo Shiro sonriendo.

-Vamos hija…- Nanoha asintió y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus clases, los pasillos estaban solitarios y silenciosos.

-Hija, nuestra visita llegara pronto…- Dijo Shiro mientras caminaba en compañía de su hija que le sostenía del brazo.

-Tenemos que dar una buena impresión hija… esta chica creo que será una buena persona.- Shiro sonrió al recordar la plática con Zafira este le mostro una foto de la chica trasferida para que le conociera.

-Como sabes que es una buena persona padre si no la conoces… ya le as cogido cariño y aun no la conoces… - Nanoha dejo de caminar al decir eso y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Acaso queras mas una extraña que a tu hija…? No… no quiero que me quite tu amor padre...- Shiro miro a su hija como ella se sonrojaba mientras decía eso y bajaba la cabeza para que su padre no la mirara, Shiro dio una agradable sonrisa al ver a su hija que se comportaba como una niña pequeña se sentía celosa de que una extraña tomara el cariño de su padre al que tanto amaba y respetaba.

Shiro puso su mano sobre la de su hija y esto hizo que ella levantara la mirada.

-Nanoha… tengo mas temor yo de que ella me quite tu amor hija…-Shiro miro a su hija como ella ponía una expresión de duda.

-No entiendo lo que dices padre…- Afirmo la castaña.

-Ya entenderás a su debido tiempo hija…-Shiro comenzó a caminar y Nanoha hizo lo mismo salieron de la universidad y ya estaba la limusina estacionada frente a la entrada el chofer abrió rápidamente la puerta, Nanoha acompaño a su padre a el auto.

-Bien hija te esperamos en casa, ten cuidado y no hagas tanas locuras- Shiro sonrió y beso a su hija en la mejilla, Nanoha lo abrazo y espero que subiera a el auto antes de cerrar la puerta el padre de la castaña le dijo algo.

-Por cierto Fate llega Mañana- Dijo Shiro sonriendo, luego cerró la puerta y se marcho, Nanoha aun seguía parada afuera.

-¿Fate? Quién demonios es Fate…- Nanoha entro a la universidad que ahora era la hora del almuerzo, todos miraban a la castaña que caminaba sola por los pasillos todos la saludaban mientras ella sonreía y respondía amablemente.

-Takamachi tu padre se ve muy bien, me alegro que ya este mucho mejor- Dijo Hayate mientras se acercaba junto a sus otros amigos.

-Gracias, vamos a la cafetería.- Dijo la castaña mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Chicos me ire por varias semanas a un viaje a la montaña mi padre a comprado una cabaña lo baste amplia y me preguntaba si quieren acompañarme.- Dijo Verossa mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que enserio? Yo voy.- Dijo Vice

-Igual yo-Dijo Hayate miro a Subaru y esta asintió luego a Yuno e igual asintió.

-¿Tu iras Nanoha? –Pregunto Carim mirando a la castaña.

-No… lo siento pero ya tengo planes.- Nanoha los miro y sonrió

- Vamos Takamachi no puedes posponerlos- Dijo Verossa mirando a la castaña frunciendo el seño algo molesto.

Nanoha lo miro y vio que estaba molesto con ella, la castaña le miro fijamente y arque una ceja haciendo que Verossa dejara de mirarla y centrar su vista en Subaru.

-No , he dicho que tengo planes.- Afirmo la castaña mirando a sus amigos.- Tengo planes con mi Familia.- Dijo final mente Nanoha.

-Oh con tu familia esta bien no es muy importante el viaje.- hablo Verossa

-Bueno yo también me quedare aquí.- Dijo Carim mientras miraba a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-No, tu te vas con ellos.- afirmo Nanoha mirando a la rubia.

-Pero te quedaras sola Nanoha.- Carim miro a la chica sentada a su lado algo molesta.

-Eh dicho que no Carim entiende no tendré tiempo para salir, esta este tiempo con mi familia.- Nanoha levanto un poco la voz y noto que unos en la cafetería incluyendo a sus amigos la miraban desconcertados por la escena, Nanoha lo noto y se calmo y bajo la vos.

-Vamos Carim será divertido, la cabaña esta cerca del rio podríamos ir a nadar por la tarde y encender una fogata por la noche.- Dijo Verossa para calmar la situación.

-S-si será divertido.- afirmo Carim aun mirando a Nanoha.

El timbre de la universidad sonó y la castaña se levanto de su asiento y sus amigos la siguieron se despidieron en el pasillo y entraron a sus clases, a si pasaron las horas de clases al terminar ya por la tarde la castaña se levanto rápida mente de su asiento y camino al pasillo donde la encontraban sus amigos salieron al aparcamiento, la castaña camino al lugar donde solia aparcar su auto pero recordó que la trajo su padre ese día a si que dio un largo suspiro y se quedo parada mirado el lugar vacio donde se suponía que tenía que estar su Hyndai.

-Que pasa Nanoha.- Dijo Yuno al ver a la castaña para mirando a la nada.

-Nada olvide que no traje mi auto.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Takamachi.- Verossa comento mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Yuno y Nanoha.

-No, esta bien, Ya hace mucho que no regreso a casa andando.- La castaña camino a donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve Takamachi?- Pregunto otra vez Verossa.

-Si es bien.- Sonrió la castaña colgó su maletín en su hombro y comenzó a caminar por la acera.

Carim la vio que se alejaba y rápida mente subió a su auto lo encendió y se despido de sus amigos.

Nanoha se puso sus auriculares y subió el volumen, de pronto algo atrajo su atención, era el auto de Carim que iba muy lento en un lado de ella, la castaña se quito los auriculares y se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve Nanoha?-Dijo Carim deteniendo el auto e inclinándose hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Nanoha sonrió y se acerco a el auto y subió con una sonrisa, Carim rápidamente acelero y comenzaron a charlar.

-Estas molesta con nosotros Nanoha…- dijo Carimi sin dejar de ver el camino.

Nanoha la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, no podría molestarme con mis amigos.- Nanoha sonrió, Carim la miro y sonrió rápidamente regreso su vista al frente luego de varios minutos llegaron a la gran mansión de la Familia Takamachi.

-Ya tenia un largo tiempo que no veía tu casa Nanoha…-Nanoha asintió

-Si –Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellas y Carim acelero, entraron el y Carim detuvo el auto rápidamente un mayordomo camino hacia el auto y abrió la puerta de Nanoha mientras otro abría la puerta de Carim.

Carim detuvo al mayordomo que abría su puerta.

-Ya tengo que marcharme- Carim miro a la Castaña y sonrio.

Nanoha le sonrio y se acerco a ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos marchamos hoy Nanoha… Verossa quiere llegar lo antes posible a la cabaña y dijo que si podíamos salir hoy.- Dijo Carim mirando a la castaña a los penetrantes ojos azules que tanto le atraían hacia ella, eran como una linterna atrayendo mariposas hacia ella.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y la miro.- ¿Irán solo ustedes? No los acompañara alguien mas…- pregunto la ojiazules.

-Si los padres de Verossa nos acompañaran a si que no te preocupes.- La rubia sonrió al ver que Nanoha estaba preocupada por ellos, Nanoha sabía bien que podían hacer muchas locuras si se marchaban solos y eso la preocupaba.

-Bien, estaré esperando sus llamadas para que me confirmen que llegaron bien-Nanoha sonrió al escucharse decir eso parecía su madre, se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos ya que los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien Nanoha.- Carim miro otra ves los ojos azules de la castaña y se dejo llevar por ellos se acerco y la beso se alejo y pudo ver a la señora Takamachi que salía de la mansión, rápidamente subió a su auto y salió de la propiedad Takamachi.

-Quien era hija…-dijo Momoko mientras se acercaba a su hija, Nanoha no la esperaba y dio un salto del susto.

-Madre… me has sorprendido…- Nanoha se acerco a su mamá y le beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarla.

-Es Carim mamá recuerdas la chica con la que solia jugar en el parque.-haciendo recordar a su madre.

-Aah ya recuerdo… Baya ya es todo una señorita ¿eeh?- Nanoha sonrió y bojo la cabeza para luego asentir.

-Vamos madre.- Nanoha tomo del brazo a su madre y entraron a la mansión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Nanoho entro con su madre tomada del brazo y encontró a sus 2 hermanos sentados en la sala, Nanoha dio un suspiro, su madre la miro con preocupación, la castaña noto que su madre la miraba entonces sonrió.

Nanoha siguió caminando con su madre al sofá.

-¿Donde esta mi papá? – Pregunto Nanoha buscando a su padre con la mirada.

-Esta en su despacho-Dijo Kyoya mirando a su hermana con seriedad.

-Entiendo, iré a verlo, si me disculpan.- Nanoha beso a su madre en la frente miro a sus dos hermanos y se alejo.

Nanoha camino luego se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, toco varias veces y una voz del otro lado de la puerta respondió.

-Pase.- Shiro se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio revisando unos papeles de la empresa, al ver que era Nanoha la que entraba a la Habitación dejo el bolígrafo sobre el papel y se volvió hacia ella.

-Toma asiento hija.- Con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Sucede algo hija?-

-No… Padre, quiero preguntarte sobre la chica que vendrá a casa.- Comento Nanoha mientras tomaba asiento frente a su padre.

-Oh sobre eso.- Shiro sonrió al recordar el tema.- Bien y que quieres saber hija.-

-Pues todo padre… el director me pido que estuviera a cargo de ella y no sé nada del tema, me gustaría saber algo mas padre para poder manejar la situación a tiempo, para evitar problemas futuros.- Shiro al escuchar eso sonrió mientras se recargaba en su sillón.- Entiendo, me gusta como piensas hija es la razón por la que te elegí para que manejaras la empresa todo este tiempo, Pero de eso hablaremos después.-

-Bien, como ya te dije antes Fate llega mañana tal vez al medio día.- Shiro se incorporo en su sillón y se inclino frente al escritorio, Nanoha lo escuchaba con atención.

-Fate… a ella te referías cuando me dijiste eso en la mañana padre.- recordó Nanoha.

-Exacto- continuo Shiro hablando- Necesito que vayas por ella a el aeropuerto hija.-

-Entiendo padre…-Nanoha recordó una reunión que estaba planeada para mañana por la mañana y no podía retrasarla.- Padre… mañana tenemos una reunión en la empresa y no podemos demorarnos, se que la chica… Fate… es importante para todos pero en la reunión tomaremos que estar presentes.- Nanoha se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación pensando.

_-Podríamos enviar al chofer pero sería muy descortés de nuestra parte el no ir un miembro de la familia por ella, serio como no darle importancia, podría enviar a mi hermano Kyoya pero no confío mucho en el y mi hermana no estará mañana…-_Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y miro a su padre.

-Podría ir Kyoya a recoger a Fate padre.- A Nanoha no le gustaba mucho la idea pero era la única opción que tenia.

Su padre asintió, Shiro mando a Nanoha que llamara a sus dos hermanos, Nanoha asintió y salió de la Habitación.

-Papá quiere vernos a los tres.- Hablo Nanoha mirando a sus dos hermanos que se levantaron de prisa del sofá y caminaron al despacho.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y permanecieron de pie frente a su padre.

-Mañana- Comenzó Shiro- Mañana llegara Fate… les pido a los tres que guarden sus indiferencias durante un tiempo, no queremos que la invitada se sienta incomoda con las discusiones entre nosotros… por eso les pido que se lleven bien entre ustedes.- Shiro miro a sus tres hijos que eran tan diferentes de carácter pero solo una cosa compartían los tres, el orgullo de no dejarse pisotear por los demás.

Esto los ayudaba a no dejarse pisotear por nadie pero cuando comenzaban una discusión entre ellos no se detenían y seguían discutiendo, tenia que interferir alguno de sus padres para poder calmarlos.

-Entiendo padre.- Dijeron los tres en armonía, Shiro se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar eso de sus hijos y sonrió.- Bien entonces Kyoya tu iras mañana a recoger a Fate a el aeropuerto, ¿esta claro?- Shiro miro a su hijo.

-Claro padre.- Kyoya asintió y cruzo los brazos.

-Bien… Entonces ya está todo planeado.- Sihro se levanto y miro a sus tres hijos que se mantenían de pie con un rostro de seriedad, Shiro recordé cuando eran unos niños, siempre riendo y corriendo por el jardín, cuando fue que sus queridos hijos crecieron tan rápido.

Shiro solo sonrió al verlos, unos lindos recuerdos que tenia de ellos.

-¿Estas bien papá?- Dijo Miyuki al ver como su padre los miraba a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

Shiro salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su hija.-Si… estoy bien hija, bien ahora vamos a cenar.- Los tres chicos asintieron y esperaron que su padre saliera del despacho para luego seguirlo.

La castaña y sus hermanos no se llevaban bien, siempre tenían indiferencias pero hacían lo posible por no discutir frente a sus padres, haciendo a si que no se preocuparan tanto por ellos tres.

Momoko los esperaba aun en la sala cuando vio llegar a su esposo se puso de pie y camino hacia el para darle un abrazo.- Bien vamos al comedor.- Momoko señalo con la mano para que siguieran.

-Madre… ¿cambias el comedor?- Nanoha miro una gran mesa frente a ella y solo dio un suspiro para luego girarse con su mamá.

-¿Te gusta hija? Ya que tendremos visita necesitamos más espacio en la mesa.- Momoko miro la mesa y sonreía al ver que la mesa era bastante grande como para doce personas y aun quedaba espacio.

-Es muy grande madre, a si estaremos mas separados.- Kyoya miro a la castaña sonriendo, Kyoya no quería estar cercas de la castaña y tampoco la castaña cerca de ellos.

-Tienes razón hijo… Pueden sentarse los tres en el mismo sitio a si estarán juntos, si la distancia los molesta podemos solucionarlo.- Los tres Takamachi se miraron con sorpresa y algo de ido luego miraron a su mamá que estaba tan entusiasmada ante la idea, dieron un gran suspiro y asintieron, no quería hacer sentir mal a su madre.

Nanoha se sento en medio de sus dos hermanos, Miyuki a lado derecho y Kyoya a su lado izquierdo.

-Quieres moverte me estas golpeando con tu brazo Kyoya.- Nanoha hablaba en un susurro para que sus padre no los escucharan.

-Deberías de moverte tu Nanoha ¿estas golpeándome a propósito cierto?- Kyoya empujo el brazo de Nanoha haciendo que esta derramara su copa y salpicara a su hermana, Miyuki era una persona muy paciente y savia que Kyoya y Nanoha seguían siendo unos niños que discutían por cualquier cosa, a pesar de ser la menor ante Kyoya y la mayor ante Nanoha era la que mas adulta se comportaba.

-Arg – Salto Miyuki de sus silla y esto siso que sus padres posaran la irada en sus tres hijos,

-Que te paso hija- Momoko miro a su hija que estaba salpicada de vino tinto y se llevo una mano a su boca.

-Nada madre un accidente…- Miyuki miro a sus dos hermanos, Kyoya ocultaba una risa tras la servilleta y la castaña la miraba con preocupación.

-Lo siento Miyuki no era mi intención…- Nanoho miro a su hermano con odio al ser el culpable por causar ese accidente, Kyoya se encogió de hombros y se giro a la mesa para continuar su cena.

-Esta bien… ire a cambiarme, si me disculpan…- Miyuki dejo su servilleta en la mesa y salió del comedor y se escuchaba como subía las escaleras apresurada.

Kyoya aun estaba riendo por lo que causo, Nanoha lo miro con desesperación al ver que no dejaba de reír.

-Kyoya… ya es suficiente hijo…- Shiro miro a su hijo con seriedad y noto que aun seguía riendo.

Nanoha golpeo a su hermano en el brazo y con la cabeza asintió para que su hermano se girara a ver a su padre quien aun lo miraba con seriedad.

-L-lo siento padre.- Kyoya afino su garganta y recupero su postura.

Luego de unos minutos Miyuki regreso a la mesa y se sentó en su sitio, al terminar la cena se retiraron a la sala, hablaron unos minutos después se despidieron para ir a dormir, los tres hijos se despidieron dando un beso y abrazo a su madre Nanoha y Miyuki besaron a su padre en la mejilla y subieron las escaleras Kyoya abrazo a su padre e hizo lo mismo.

Miyuki y la castaña esperaban a su hermano en el pasillo, cuando llego Kyoya se miraron con seriedad, y Miyuki comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano.

-Kyoya será mejor que aprendamos a comportarnos o causaremos problemas a nuestros padres.- Miyuki miro a Nanoha mientras hablaba.

Nanoha asintió y miro a su hermano.- Llevemos bien por un tiempo para no causar problemas.- Nanoha dio un suspiro sabiendo que no sería fácil para ninguno de ellos, en especial para Kyoya y ella.

-Mañana estaré fuera pero llegare a tiempo cuando Fate este en casa.- Comento Miyuki mirando a sus hermanos.-

-Papá y yo estaremos en una reunión de la empresa… tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde pero haremos lo posible para no demorarnos tanto.

-Oh claro ¿la joven empresaria está muy ocupada?- Kyoya dijo con sarcasmo a su hermana frente a el.

-Kyoya compórtate.- Miyuki tomo a su hermano del brazo y este seguía hablando.

-Vamos Miyuki , no me digas que no te molesta el que siempre este llamando la atención de nuestro padre, y por esa razón te a dejado a cargo de la empresa.- Kyoya miro a la castaña con odio mientras ella solo lo escuchaba tratando de calmarse para no hacer un escándalo.

-Kyoya detente, ya no sigas… podrían escucharnos…- Miyuki miro a su hermano mientras hablaba casi en un susurro.

-Y que si papá me ha dejado a cargo de la empresa, tal vez se dio cuenta que soy mucho mejor que tu hermano.- La castaña arrastro las últimas palabras en sus labios haciendo que Kyoya se molestara aun mas.

-Nanoha detente…- Miyuki seguía tratando de pararlos pero no daba resultado.

Nanoha respiro profundo y se dio media vuelta.- Buenas noches Miyuki… Buenas noches Kyoya.- comenzó a caminar y escucho la vos de su hermano que seguía llamándola.

-Le demostrare a mi padre que soy mucho mejor que tu Nanoha.- La castaña siguió su camino mientras escuchaba a su hermano gritarle.

La castaña entro a su habitación cerró la puerta busco en su armario y encontró su pijama y fue a duchar.

Kyoya aun estaba muy molesto con su hermana, Miyuki le sostenía del brazo evitando que fuera a la habitación de la castaña y siguieran con la discusión.

-Ya estoy bien Miyuki.- su hermano lo miro y soltó su brazo lentamente, Kyoya miraba con furia a la puerta de Nanoha.

-Kyoya ya es tarde ve a dormir… papá a puesto su confianza en ti para que fueras a recoger a Fate…-Miyuki miro a su hermano como este se volvía hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Si… tienes razón Miyuki, tengo que prepararme… Buenas noches.- Kyoya camino a su habitación y Miyuki lo siguió con la mirada.

_-En el fondo se que ambos se quieren… o al menos eso quiero pensar._- Miyuki camino a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña salió de ducharse seco su cabello y se fue a dormir, tenia que despertar muy temprano para ir a la reunto con su padre.

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha despertó se preparo rápidamente camino a su cama donde se encontraba su celular y las llaves de su auto las agarro y camino a la puerta salió de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, cuando llego abajo vio a su padre sentado en la sala hablando con Kyoya.

Kyoya miro a su hermana y con frustración le dio los buenos días, la castaña iso lo mismo y miro a su padre.

-Es hora de que nos marchemos padre…- Dijo Nanoha mirando su reloj.

-Entiendo hija.- Shiro extendió su mano y Kyoya se apresuro a tomarla para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Bien hijo… sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Shiro miro a su hijo mientras caminaban a la puerta.

-Claro que si padre no te preocupes, espero… y todo salga bien en la reunión Nanoha.- Kyoya miro a su hermana.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y asintió Camino a un sofá y agarro su maletín que lo colgó en su hombro.- Vamos padre-

Kyoya soltó a su padre del brazo para luego mirarlos como salían por la gran puerta, el chofer ya los esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta pero Shiro negó con la cabeza.

-Mmm no está vez dejaremos la limusina a la invitada-Shiro sonrió y miro a su hija, la castaña entrego las llaves de su auto al chofer y este fue corriendo por el auto de Nanoha.

-Como te sientes ante la nueva visita hija?- pregunto su padre mientras esperaban el auto de su hija.

-Bien… espero que no haya problemas entre mis hermanos y yo para no llamar la atención.

-Me alegra que se empiecen a llevar bien entre ustedes hija.- Nanoha sonrió al recordar la pequeña discusión de anoche.

-Si… a mi también me alegra que nos llevemos bien.- Nanoha bajo un escalón para ayudar a su padre, la castaña escucho el motor de su auto que ya los esperaba el chofer abrió la puerta del auto y espero que el señor Takamachi subiera para cerrar la puerta, Nanoha rodeo rápida mente el su auto y subió salió de la mansión y condujo asta la empresa.

-¿Ya se a marchado tu padre hijo?-Kyoya se giro para ver a su madre con una pequeña planta en una maceta que llevaba en sus manos.

-Madre… ¿que estás haciendo con esa planta?- Pregunto Kyoya caminando hacia su madre con una sonrisa

-¿Te gusta? La he puesto en esta maseta para cuidar mejor de ella.- Momoko miraba la plata mientras hablaba y sonreía, la llevo a la cocina y la puso frente a una ventana.

-Buenos días- Dijo Miyuki entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días-Kyoya se acerco a su hermana para darle un abrazo.

-¿Y Nanoha?- Pregunto Miyuki abriendo la nevera.

-Ya se a marchado con tu padre.-

-Oh bien- Miyuki bebió un poco de agua y se acerco a su madre para abrazarla.

-Bien vamos a desayunar o se hará tarde.- Momoko camino al comedor donde los esperaban.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Miyuki se levanto de la silla y camino hacia su madre.

-Gracias madre, Tengo que marcharme al trabajo o llegare tarde.- Miyuki se inclino y beso a su madre en la frente.

-Está bien hija ten cuidado…- Miyuki se despido de su hermano y salió de la casa.

-Bien mamá yo también tengo que salir de casa iré a dar una vuelta.- Kyoya limpio su boca y dejo la servilleta en la mesa alejo su silla y se levanto de ella.

-Hijo recuerda que tienes que ir por Fate al aeropuerto.- Momoko miro a su hijo que se acercaba a ella y este le sonreía con cariño.

-Lo sé madre no te preocupes no lo olvidare y llegare a tiempo a casa para ir por ella… recuerda que los Takamachi somos muy puntuales.- hizo los movimientos de su padre cuando lo decía y sonrió.

Momoko se levanto de la silla y sonrió-Tienes razón hijo.- Kyoya abrazo a su mamá y le beso la mejilla la acompaño a la puerta donde se despido dándole un abrazo.

-Me voy madre, cuídate.- Kyoya levanto la mano para despedirse y su madre hizo lo mismo.

-Ten cuidado Kyoya no te portes mal.- Momoko sonrió al ver a su hijo entrar a su en su auto y salir de la propiedad Takamachi.

_Se mira tan alegre… espero y llegue a tiempo a casa… el siempre llega tarde a las reuniones al igual que Nanoha… jajaja son tan parecidos a pesar de que ellos digan lo contrario…-_Momoko entro en la casa y llamo al mayordomo.

-Girl podrías traer mi auto.- Girl se inclino y después desapareció por la puerta trasera.

Unos minutos después apareció el auto de la señora Takamachi en la entrada de la casa.

-Gracias…- la señora Takamachi entro en su auto y se marcho de la casa.

Shiro y Nanoha se encontraban en la reunión, donde un tipo se aferraba hacer las cosas como el quería dejando fuera la opinión del señor Takamachi, a Nanoha le molestaba como su padre solo escuchaba sin decir nada, Nanoha estaba a punto de explotar por escuchar como el tipo elevaba la voz a su padre y este solo escuchaba.

Nanoha apretó su puño y su padre la miro, Nanoha miro a su padre que la tomaba de la mano, su padre solo asintió y Nanoha trato de calmarse, luego de que el tipo se diera aires de grandeza el señor Shiro por fin hablo.

-Gracias… señor…- Shiro miro al hombre sin recordar su nombre.

-Limiette.- Contesto el hombre aun de pie.

-Muy bien señor Limiette me sorprendo como a tomado la situación…-

Limiette sonrió mirando a los hombres que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa.

-Pero…-Shiro continuo- ¿Se da cuenta de las consecuencias que esto conlleva a la empresa?

Limiette borro la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció el ceño mirando a Nanoha como esta se ponía de pie junto a su padre.

-Hijo explícanos porque descartamos esa idea y no es la primera vez que alguien la propone.

-Tome asiento señor Limiette.- Dijo nanoha señalando con su mano la silla del mencionado.

Limiette la miro y dio un gruñido para el mismo, le molestaba como una joven de 20 años tenía tanto éxito manejando la empresa y como es que el Señor Takamachi la ponía a cargó de la empresa siendo ella la menor de sus hijos.

Limiette tomo asiento de mala gana mientras miraba a la castaña moviendo sus brazos mientras explicaba, el señor Takamachi escuchaba con atención a lo que su hija decía y en ocasiones respondía a lo que su hija preguntaba.

Luego de tres agotadoras horas de hablar y explicar las contras y pors de la idea que menciono Limiette, el señor Takamachi se giro hacia Limiette que miraba a Nanoha con sorpresa, el jamás pensó en las consecuencias de la idea que menciono.

-Ah quedado claro por qué no tomamos esa "idea" ¿señor Limiette?- Comento Shiro mirándolo.

-Si señor Takamachi.- asintió y miro a la castaña que estaba junto a su padre.

-_Hermosa… e inteligente… El señor Takamachi está muy orgulloso de ella.- _pensó Limiette.

-Bien padre terminamos con esto.- Nanoha ayudo a su padre a levantarse y vio por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaban a charlar con ellos.

Kyoya miro su reloj.- Rallos debo darme prisa o llegare tarde a casa.- Subio a su auto y acelero rápidamente, Luego de unos minutos enfrento la mansión Takamachi.

Se abrieron las puertas y entro rápidamente, se bajo de su auto corriendo subió los escalones a la puerta y la abrió apresurado su madre se encontraba en la cocina regando la plante que tenia por nombre Flor pensamiento.

-Hijo se te a echo tarde…- Momoko vio como su hijo subió las escaleras corriendo luego se escucha el azote de la puerta en su habitación.

Kyoya se ducho rápidamente y fue a su armario y saco un tuxedo, luego de unos minutos bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a su madre en la puerta.

-Tengo que marcharme madre.- beso rápidamente a su madre en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

-Hijo…- Momoko miro a su hijo que se apresuraba a salir.- Dime ¿sabes a quien buscaras en el aeropuerto?-

-Oh no olvide por completo su nombre, mi padre me lo dijo esta mañana para que lo recordara…-

-Fate- Dijo su madre caminando hacia el.

-Fate Testarossa.- Comento Momoko mientras acomodo el cuello del tuxedo.

-Fate Testarossa, entiendo madre.- rápidamente entro a la limusina que tanto le gustaba a su padre y se marcharon de la mansión.

_POR FAVORE REGRESE SU ACIENTO A LA POSTURA CORRECTA Y ABROCHE SU SINTURON… ESTAMOS LLEGADNDO A NUESTRO DESTINO._

_-Oh no… aquí viene lo que tanto he temido…espero y no nos estrellemos contra el suelo por reclamar propiedad ajena…-_ Una chica rubia se aferraba a su asiento con fuerza.

-Vamos, Vamos, Vamos.- Decía la rubia en un susurro.

-Señorita se encuentra bien.- Un hombre avanzado de edad le preguntaba a la chica sentado junto a el.

La rubia miro al hombre y este pudo ver unos lindos ojos color carmesí llenos de preocupación y un poco de pánico.

-S-si solo algo nerviosa por el aterrizaje…- Miro al hombre con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila señorita no es tan peligroso el aterrizaje, a mi antes me aterraba volar pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a ello.- El hombre sonrió a la rubia para que esta se calmara.

-Si creo que tiene razón pero si hay aves cercas del aeropuerto y una es atrapada por la turbina del avión sería un gran problema para nosotros ya que no daría tiempo de controlar el avión y nos estrellaríamos bruscamente contra el suelo y dudo que uno de nosotros sobrevivía…-

El hombre que trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia ahora se encontraba algo aterrado por lo que la rubia comento, el nunca pensó en una situación a si.

-T-tiene razón señorita será mejor para nosotros que no se encuentre ninguna ave cerca del aeropuerto…- el hombre se asomo por la ventanilla esperando no ver ninguna ave.

Luego de unos aterradores minutos por fin se encontraban en tierra, La rubia rápidamente desabrocho su cinturón y salió de su asiento tomo un maletín y lo colgó en su hombro.

-Que tenga buen día-Una voz amistosa se escuchaba a lado de la puerta.

La rubia sonrió y salió del avión camino por un pasillo lleno de murmullos y dio una gran sonrisa al cruzar una puerta, pudo ver a cientos de personas caminando de un lado para otro,

Camino unos cuantos metros y recibió su equipaje.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa, camino a la gran entrada del aeropuerto y se paro en la acera buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Shiro hablo por la mañana con su hijo y le explico los detalles de la llegada de Fate, la describió para que este pudiera reconocerla y Kyoya entendió a la perfección.

-Disculpe…¿Fate Testarossa?-Una voz tomo la atención de la rubia e hizo que mirara al que la llamo por su nombre.

-S-si…-La chica miro al chico y este sonrió.

-Uf menos mal que te encontré, si regresaba a casa solo… mi Padre y Nanoha me hubieran matado.

-Entiendo…-La rubia sonrió al chico y vio que este extendió la mano para presentarse.

-Kyoya Takamachi.- La rubia acepto el saludo y sonrió.

-Fate Testarossa, un placer, me informaron en la universidad que me quedare con la familia Takamachi por un tiempo…-Kyoya la interrumpió a Fate.

-Si, la verdad yo no se mucho sobre la situación, tendremos que llegar a casa para que te explique mi hermana, ella estará contigo en la universidad…-Kyoya al recordar a su hermana frunció el ceño y dejo de hablar.

-Entiendo.- Fate miro al chico frente a ella que vestía muy elegante, este hizo un movimiento con su mano y un hombre agarro su equipaje, ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio que lo subió a una limusina, Fate se sorprendió mucho pero no mostro ninguna reacción ante el chico.

-Adelante…- Kyoya camino a la limusina y señalando la puerta para que Fate entrara.

La rubia entro a la limusina y Kyoya la siguió.

-¿Un viaje agotador?- Pregunto kyoya interrumpiendo un incomodo silencio.

-Si… algo agotador.- La rubia miro por dentro de la limusina y vio detalles plateados entre las puertas y un agradable aromo se distinguía en el interior de la limusina.

-Mamá te está esperando con una gran alegría al igual que mi padre.- Kyoya sonreía mientras hablaba.

-Espero no molestarlos, buscare un sitio la más pronto posible para salir de su casa no quisiera incomodarlos.- Fate hablo algo preocupada.

-No es ningún problema el tenerte en casa, al contrario será más divertido, te llevaras bien con mi hermana Miyuki ella casi nunca está en casa pero aun a si será divertido, y mi madre… bueno mi madre esta mas que feliz por tenerte en casa, papá puede verse intimidante pero es muy agradable su presencia.

-Igual espero que nos llevemos bien.- Fate sonrió y noto que la limusina se empezaba a detener frente una gran entrada, vio como las puertas se abrían lentamente, cuando la limusina entro a la propiedad noto una mansión con una gran puerta y un lindo jardín.

-Bueno aquí estamos.- Kyoya miro por la ventanilla y después miro a la rubia sonriendo.

-Es bastante grande…-Dijo Fate mirando por la ventanilla.

-Eso piensas, vivimos aquí desde que tengo memoria por eso no me sorprende tanto.- el auto se detuvo en la entrada de la casa y el chofer abrió la puerta, Kyoya bajo y le dio la mano a Fate, ella bajo y se sorprendió al ver a dos mujeres que se acercaban para recibirlos.

-Bienvenida a casa Fate…-Momoko abrazo a Fate con tanta familiaridad que sorprendió a la rubia.

-Bienvenida Fate.-Dijo Miyuki que se acercaba para saludarla.

-Gracias… un placer conocerlos...- Fate espero unos segundos.

-Oh cielos, donde están mis modales discúlpame Fate, soy Momoko Takmachi ella es mi hija Miyuki Takamachi y creo que ya conoces a mi hijo Kyoya el mencionado se acerco a su madre.

-Mucho gusto soy Fate Testarossa un placer conocerlos y disculpen la intromisión en su casa.

-Vamos pasemos al recibidor.- Momoko sonrió y tomo el brazo de su hijo para entrar a la casa, Fate miro como un hombre serio llevaba su equipaje.

-El es Girl nuestro mayordomo si necesitas algo solo dilo y te ayudara de inmediato.-

Fate sonrió.-Gracias-

Todos entraron al recibidor, se encontraba en una habitación al fondo se podía ver como hacia las escaleras y la sala a un lado de ellas.

-Cuéntanos Fate como te sientes.- Comento Momoko.

-Muy bien, me ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia de transferirme pero me pareció buena idea ya que es una de las mejores universidades y es un honor entrar en ella.- la rubia hablaba muy entusiasmada y con una sonrisa.

-Lástima que tengas que ver todos los días a mi hermana en casa y en la universidad, te fastidiaras de ella…-Comento Kyoya mirando a Miyuki.

-Kyoya, no hables a si de tu hermana.- Momoko miro con seriedad a su hijo mientras el sonreía.

-Esta bien madre-Kioya agarro la mano de su madre y la beso.

Fate miro a la chica sentada junto a ella y vio que ella no reacciono con enfado al comentario de su hermano, Miyuki se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba fijamente y se giro a la rubia.

-El comentario de mi hermano no va dirigido a mi.- Dijo Miyuki sonriendo y mirando a su hermano.

-Entiendo.- Fate giro a si señora Takamachi que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-Tenemos tres hijos Fate, ellos son los mayores Kyoya es el mayor Miyuki le sigue y Nanoha es la menor… por ahora no se encuentra está en una reunión con mi esposo Shiro.- Comento Momoko al ver el rostro de duda de la rubia.

-Oh, me preguntaba quién sería la chica que me guiara en la universidad.- Dijo Fate.

-Bueno será mi hermana Nanoha.- Comento Miyuki sonriendo.

De pronto un sonido atrajo la atención de todos, era el sonido del motor de un auto.

-Bien ya regresaron a casa.- Dijo Momoko levantándose del sofá.

Miyuki siguió a su madre y caminaron a la entrada, Kyoya aun permanecía sentado en el sofá frente a Fate.

-Genial…- Kyoya se levanto del sofá peor no salió de la habitación.

-Bienvenido a casa Shiro nuestra visita a llegado a casa.- Momoko camino para encontrarse con su esposo.

-De maravilla entremos entonces no quiero hacer esperar a Fate.-

-Hola papá bienvenido.- Miyuki abrazo a su padre y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hija… ¿Donde está tu hermano?- Pregunto Shiro mirando a los lados para encontrar a su hijo.

-El esta adentro con Fate.- Miyuki vio a la Castaña bajar del auto azotando con furia la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo con Nanoha Padre?- Miyuki miro a su hermana abrir la puerta trasera del auto, saco su maletín y se lo colgó en el hombro azotando la puerta.

-Todo está bien, solo tuvo un día difícil.- Shiro movió su mano frente a el.

Nanoha se encamino y vio a su madre que le sonreía, Nanoha sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

-¿Todo en orden hija?.- Momoko tomo a su hija de ambos brazos mientras le preguntaba

-Si madre todo en orden.- Nanoha sonrió y vio a su hermana parada a un lado de ella.

- Hola Nanoha.- Miyuki sonrió a su hermana y se acerco para abrazarla.

Nanoha se sorprendió un poco pero respondió a su abrazo.

-Bueno entremos tenemos visita.- Momoko sonrió mientras miraba a Shiro y a su hija.

-¿Visita?- Nanoha intento recordar pero nada venia a su mente.

-Si hija Fate ya esta en casa.- Momoko sonreía ampliamente mientras entraba en la casa.

Todos entraron a la mansión, Nanoha caminaba atrás de todos y de pronto su celular la interrumpió, busco dentro del maletín y respondió a la llamada.

-¿Diga?- Pregunto la castaña.

-¿Takamachi? HOLA Takamachi soy Verossa.- Un gran alboroto se escuchaba del otro lado de la line y la castaña no podía entender la mayoría de la conversación.

-Espera un minuto Verossa.- Nanoha entro rápidamente a la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, los padres de la castaña podían escuchar el gran alboroto de su hija que comenzó a correr a su habitación y dio un azoto la puerta.

Todos los que estaban en el recibidor miraban el techo escuchado atentamente a la castaña correr.

-Um, y bien Fate…- Comenzó Shiro, haciendo que todos dejaran de prestar atención al techo.- ¿Te ha gustado la casa?-

-Claro que si señor Takamachi, su casa es impresionante.- Fate miro al señor Takamachi y sonrió, eran muy agradables y era tan fácil hablar con ellos.

-Me alegra, me alegra.- Shiro miro a su esposa que estaba sentado junto a el.

-Bien deberíamos dejar que se instale en su habitación, a si descansara y después podremos cenar.- Shiro se levanto del sofá y llamo a su hijo.

-Hijo…-Kyoya se apresuro hacia el.- Muéstrale a Fate su habitación.- Shiro miro a la rubia y le sonrió, aun no la conocía bien y era de su agrado.

-Claro padre.- Kyoya extendió su mano para ayudar a la rubia, Fate acepto y se levanto del sofá, dejaron el recibidor y se aproximaron a las escaleras, Kyoya caminaba frente a Fate.

-Bien aquí estamos… esta es la habitación de mi hermana Miyuki si giras a la izquierda encontraras la habitación de mis padres, esa es mi habitación y… esta es la de Nanoha, Lamentable mente esta frente a la tuya, si te incomoda su presencia podemos cambiar tu habitación.

-No hay ningún problema,_ no es como si le conociera aun.- _Pensó Fate.

-Bien entonces te dejo, tu equipaje ya está dentro cuando te sientas lista puedes bajar para cenar.- Kyoya se despido y bajo las escaleras.

Fate escucho un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación frente a ella.

-Sera mejor que me prepare para bajar.- Entro en la habitación y cero la puerta, Dio un largo suspiro y miro su nueva habitación, era muy espaciosa tenía una gran ventana se podía ver la entrada a la propiedad y la entrada de la casa.

-Bien… creo que esto será divertid .- Fate sonrió y acomodo su ropa en el armario, luego de terminar se tumbo en la cama, las sabanas eran suaves y tenían un delicioso aroma, Fate se giro hacia la ventana y se quedo mirándola unos minutos, de pronto cero los ojos y se quedo dormida.

-Verossa, se encuentran bien, se suponía que Carim me llamaría ayer por la noche.- La castaña caminaba por toda su habitación.

-Si Takamachi estamos bien pero nos quedamos sin cobertura, ahora estamos en un establecimiento para reabastecernos de lo necesario es por eso que te llamo de aquí para avísate, que estamos bien.- Verossa reía mientras hablaba.

-Bien me alegra que todos estén bien.- Nanoha dio un suspiro.-

_-¿Estás hablando con Nanoha?_ Si es Nanoha_, Nanoha como estas saludala de mi parte,_Si lo haré, Vice te saluda o al igual que todos Yuno, Hayate,Carim y Subaru.- Comento Verossa

-hahaha, Igual un saludo, bueno tengo que irme Verossa por favor cuida de ellos y no hagan tantas locuras.- Nanoha sonrió mientras decía lo último.

-¿Locuras nosotros Takamahi? No te preocupes no aremos nada tan peligroso… Bueno también tenemos que marcharnos, cuídate Takamachi.-

-Cuídate Verossa.- Nanoha colgó, miro su celular un momento y sonrió.

Se acerco a su armario saco unos vaqueros y una playera blanca y se fue a duchar.

Fate despertó de su siesta miro su reloj, se levanto deprisa y salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras y vio a la familia sentados en la sala.

-Toda esta en orden Fate.- Momoko se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la rubia.

-Si no hay ningún problema.- Fate sonrió y miro a la agradable mujer que se acercaba a ella.

-Bien entonces vamos a cenar.- Comento Shir.- Kyoya… podrías traer a tu hermana.-

-Qu- Myuki agarro el brazo de su hermano.- Esta bien padre.-

-Bien entonces adelante Fate, Pasemos al comedor.- Shiro señalo el comedor y caminaron a el,

Shiro y Momoko tomaron sus lugares habituales al igual que Miyuki, Fate tomo asiento frente a Miyuki luego de unos segundos entraron los empleados poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-Nanoha voy a entrar.- Diciendo eso Kyoya abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de la castaña esta se encontraba sentada en la cama poniéndose sus botas.

-Date prisa papá está esperando en el comedor.- Kyoya hablo con seriedad a su hermana, La castaña se paro y comenzó a caminar.

-Ya estoy lista.- Se acerco a su hermano esperando que este se quitara de la puerta para poder salir, Kyoya salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo se detuvo a esperar a su hermana, la castaña camino hacia su hermano.

-Date prisa kyoya.- Nanoha señalo las escaleras para que este las bajara.

-Ya voy.- respondió con un tomo molesto.

Kyoya bajo las escaleras mientras lo seguía Nanoha.

-No trates de lanzarme por las escaleras hermanita.- Dijo Kyoya mirando a su hermana por el rabillo de su ojo.

-Si quisiera hacerlo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo hermano.- Nanoha sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ambos las bajaron y caminaron al comedor donde podían ver a su madre sentada entraron en la habitación kyoya camino y tomo acento a un lado de su hermana Miyuki, Nanoha camino y noto la presencia de alguien más sentado en el cito que siempre estaba solo, Nanoha se sorprendió y dejo de caminar.

-Sucede algo Hija.- Shiro vio como su hija se quedo petrificada.

-N-no padre todo está en orden…- Nanoha vio sentada una esbelta figura de cabello rubio, no podía ver su rostro.

Fate al escuchar el nombre de Nanoha no presto atención pero de pronto escucho una agradable voz que hizo que su corazón se saltara unos cuantos latidos.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día hay parada hermanita?- Kyoya hablo con sarcasmo a su hermana mientras sonreía.

Nanoha miro a su hermano con seriedad y comenzó a caminar a la mesa.

-Hija ella es Fate Testarossa.- Nanoha camino hacia la rubia y se detuvo a su lado, Fate se giro sin levantar la mirada pudo notar unos vaqueros y unas botas que sobresalían del pantalón, entonces levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos lindos ojos azules que le llamaron mucho la atención.

-Fate ella es mi hija Nanoha Takamachi es la menor de mis hijos.- Comento Shiro.

-U-un placer Fate…- la castaña extendió su mano y la mantuvo por unos nos segundos extendida, la rubia no daba señales de querer tocar la mano de la castaña.

-Oh lo siento, un placer Nanoha.- Fate extendió su mano y tomo la de Nanoha haciendo que el corazón de la castaña latiera demasiado rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón salida de su pecho.

Nanoha soltó la mano de la rubia y tomo asiento junto a ella.

_-Que esta pasándome… ¿me siento intimidada por Nanoha? Mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido._ Fate siguió comiendo muy tranquila mientras su corazón no para de golpearla con fuerza.

_-Detente o podría morir… creo que en cualquier momento moriré de un paro cardiaco deja de latir por un momento… o ¡podrán escucharte!_ Shiro noto que su hija estaba muy tranquila y este sonrió, pero Shiro no savia que su hija podía morir en cualquier momento por el agitado corazón que tenía en ese momento.

-Bien Nanoha cuéntanos… como vas en la empresa.- Kyoya hablo sin dejar de mirar su plato.

Nanoha arque una ceja al ver que su hermano traba de crear una discusión, pero la castaña no quería que sus padres se preocuparan y menos quería quedar en vergüenza frente a Fate.

-Bien, todo marcha de maravilla, en la reunión de hoy aprobamos barias propuestas para hacer crecer más la empresa.- Nanoha miro a su padre y este sonrió con orgullo.

-Me alegro Nanoha, veo que sabes llevar muy bien la situación… y en la universidad ¿Todo está en orden?- Kyoya dejo de comer y miro a su hermana.

Nanoha lo miro a los ojos y Kyoya hizo lo mismo ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse, en sus miradas comenzaba a notarse el odio entre ellos.

-Si todo esta bien con la universidad.- La castaña no dejaba de mirar a su hermano, Fate se dio cuenta como ambos hermanos se miraban con odio, ella tomo un trago de vino y miro al señor Takamachi quien los miraba y luego miraba su plato.

-hija… hijo…- Ninguno de los dos escucho a su padre estaban tan concentrados en mirarse, si sus miradas fueran cuchillos los que estuvieran alrededor de ellos estarían bañados en sangre.

-Nanoha.- Shiro llamo a su hija y esta miro rápidamente a su padre pues no era muy frecuente que la llamaba por su nombre, Nanoha aparto su mirada de Kyoya y la postro en su padre.

-Entiendo padre.- Nanoha tomo un trago de vino y siguió cenando.

-Bueno Fate.- Shiro aparto lentamente la mirada de su hija y la postro en la rubia quien seguía cenando sin prestar atención a sus hijos.

-Mañana será tu primer día en la universidad dime estas nerviosa…-Fate miro al Señor Takamachi mientras el hablaba.

-Si estoy algo nerviosa, no conozco a nadie y creo que será difícil el hacer amigos…-

-Bueno tendras a mi hija ella te ayudara en lo que necesites… no es a si ¿hija?- Shiro miro a su hija y esta asintió-

-Por supuesto, si necesitas algo dímelo y are cualquier cosa por ti.- Nanoha sonrió luego se ruborizo al escucharse derirAre cualquier cosa por ti ¿_Por qué he dicho eso? Espero y Fate no piense que soy una idiota._ Penzo Nanoha bajando rápidamente su mirada para postrarla en el plato frente a ella.

-Gracias… lo tendré en mente.- Fate se ruborizo al ver la sonrisa de la castaña y bajo su cabeza para que no lo notaran.

Luego de terminar de cenar se marcharon a la sala donde Kyoya y Miyuki se despidieron de todos para ir a dormir, Fate y Nanoha se quedaron en la sala hablando con Shiro y Momoko.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a dormir…-Shiro se levanto del sofá y Mamoko hizo lo mismo se despidieron de las dos chicas que aun estaban en la sala.

-Buenas noches Fate, espero y duermas bien. Momoko se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla, Fate hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

Shiro la abrazo y le deseo buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Hija…-Shiro sonrió a su hija y le guiño un ojo, haciendo que la castaña se desconcertara por el acto de su padre.

-Buenas noches padre…- Los despido y vio como subían las escaleras charlando entre ellos.

-B-Bueno será mejor que también me vaya a dormir, mañana es tu primer día en la universidad, yo te guiare y te mostrare el lugar, el director me ha cargo de ello y no quiero que tengas ningún problema por mi culpa.- Nanoha sonrió a la rubia y esta le regreso la sonrisa.

Fate estaba atrapada en los ojos azules de la castaña no podía escuchar nada de lo que ella le decía solo asentía por reflejo haciendo creer a la castaña que estaba escuchando.

-Fate… ¿Fate?- Nanoha paso una mano por enfrente de la rubia haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y Nanoha dio una leve risa.

-¿Estás bien Fate?- Pregunto Nanoha entrecerrando sus ojos.

-S-si estoy bien, solo un poco cansada por el viaje.- Fate sonrió y miro a otro lado.

-Entiendo entonces te acompaño a tu habitación, Fate asintió y comenzaron a subir las escaleras cuando llegaron a la habitación de la rubia Nanoha sonrió al ver que estaba frente a su habitación.

-Bueno… mi habitación esta frente a la tuya si necesitas algo solo dime.- Nanoha sonrió y camino a su puerta la abrió y escucho hablar a la rubia.

-Buenas noches Nanoha.- Fate sonrió y entro su habitación, Nanoha aun se encontraba parada frente a su puerta.

-Buenas noche Fate… hermosos carmesí…-Dijo en un susurro y entro a su habitación se cambio y se puso su pijama y entro en su cama.

-Que está pasando.- Susurro date recargada en la puerta, camino y se tumbo en su cama y se quedo dormida.

-Fate Testarossa…- la castaña se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación cuando la invadió una gran felicidad y después de unos minutos se quedo dormida


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus reviews me alegra mucho que les gustara, tratare de subir los capitulos cada día si la universidad me da tiempo, tratare de mejorar mi español para que sea más fácil para ustedes el leer sin tantos errores de ortografía sin más demoras el capitulo 3.

**Capitulo 3**

Un fuerte ruido despertó a Fate esta abrió lentamente sus ojos y echo un vistazo por la habitación, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación habitual y de un salto se incorporo en la cama haciendo que se mareara por el repentino salto.

-Oh… ya recuerdo…no estoy en casa.- Fate se llevo una mano a su frente y miro por el ventanal, aun no amanecía del todo, miro el reloj digital y marcaba las 5:00am.

-Por dios quien despierta a estas horas…- Fate se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, miro afuera y noto a la castaña salir de la propiedad Takamachi, Nanoha llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y comenzó a trotar cuando salió de la propiedad.

-Um… como puede despertar a estas horas y salir a correr…- Fate vio como la castaña desaparecía de su vista.- Bueno tengo que admitir… la ropa ajustada le sienta bien…-Fate regreso a la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh no… que me está pasando… no puedo dormir…- giro su cabeza para ver la hora eran las 5:30 escucho como se abrían las puertas de la propiedad y de un salto salió de la cama miro por la ventana y vio entrar a la castaña, en la entrada de la casa se encontraba el mayordomo quien la esperaba con una toalla en mano, Nanoha la tomo seco su rostro y sonrió al mayordomo, Fate al ver la sonrisa de la castaña sintió que su corazón se acelero y se aparto de la ventana rápidamente.

-Que fue eso…-Susurro Fate.- de pronto Fate escucho unos pasos por el pasillo, la rubia inconscientemente se quedo petrificada, de pronto los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta y pudo ver bajo la puerta una sombra que se movía un poco.

Nanoha subió las escaleras y camino hacia su habitación cuando estaba frente a su puerta se detuvo y miro la puerta detrás de ella, sabía que tras la puerta se encontraba probablemente la rubia durmiendo, la castaña se imagino a la rubia mientras dormía y esto hizo que le sacara una sonrisa de pronto se dio cuenta que aun seguía mirando a la puerta y rápidamente entro en su habitación.

Fate al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse se sintió aliviada, pensaba que en cualquier momento se abrirá su puerta y vería a la castaña frente a ella.

-Vamos Fate será mejor que te prepares no quieres llegar tarde tu primer día a la universidad.- La rubia camino a su armario busco su ropa y se fue a duchar.

Shiro se encontraba sentado en el despacho preparándose para marcharse a la empresa, Momoko se encontraba en la cocina regando su planta, luego de unos minutos escucho a su hijo bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días Madre.- se acerco a Momoko y la beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿quieres desayunar?- Momoko miro a su hijo mientras el abría la nevera.

-No madre ya tengo que marcharme o llegare tarde al trabajo.- Kyoya bebió un vaso de jugo se acerco a su madre para despido.

-Está bien hijo ten cuidado.- Momoko sonrió y vio salir a su hijo, minutos después bajo Miyuki camino a al despacho de su padre y entro en la habitación, luego de una larga charla salió del despacho y camino a la cocina donde estaba su madre tomando un café.

-Buenos días madre, te encuentras bien.- Pregunto Miyuki abrazando a su mamá.

-Buenos días hija, dormiste bien.- Momoko sonrió y abrazo a su hija.

-Si madre, ¿donde esta Nanoha?- pregunto Miyuki mirando a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Ella aun está en su habitación, tal vez se le a echo tarde.- Momoko escucho unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras, Momoko asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio bajar a la rubia.

-Buenos días Fate.- Momoko se levanto de la silla y camino para encontrarse con la rubia.

-Buenos días señora Takamachi .- Fate sonrió y abrazo a Momoko.

-Buenos días Señorita Miyuki.- Fate saludo formal a la chica que se encontraba bebiendo.

-Buenos días Fate, solo llámame Miyuki.- Fate asintió y se acerco a la mesa.

-Vamos Fate necesitas desayunar algo o terminaras enfermando y no queremos que enfermes.- Momoko puso un plato frente a Fate que contenía waffles y coloco un vaso de leche a su lado.

-Necesitas desayunar para que puedas poner atención en clases.- Momoko sonrió y espero a que la rubia tomara un trozo de waffles, Fate estaba satisfecha pero Momoko aun la miraba esperando que comiera todo.

-Um… mamá… creo que Fate ya está satisfecha.- Fate al escuchar eso asintió rápidamente.

-¿Estas segura Fate?-Momoko miro a Fate con preocupación.

-Si señora Takamachi le agradezco por el desayuno.- Fate se levanto de la silla.-tengo que ir por mi maletín.- Fate subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación.

Nanoha salio apresurada de su habitación pues se estaba demorando demasiado y no quería que Fate llegara tarde su primer día, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, quien se encontraba de pie a punto de marcharse a la empresa.

-Buenos días padre.- Nanoha abrazo a su papá y le beso la mejilla.

-Buenos días hija, Fate y tu ¿ya están saliendo?- Pregunto con seriedad Shiro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nanoha se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su padre.

-Que si están saliendo, saliendo para la universidad…-Confirmo Shiro.

-Oh eso… si ya estamos saliendo…-Nanoha se sonrojo al darse cuenta que malinterpreto lo que su padre dijo.

Shiro vio como su hija se ponía demasiado roja.- Tranquila hija… date prisa o llegaran tarde…-Nanoha se despido de su padre y camino a la cocina donde estaba su hermana y su mamá.

-Buenos días.- Saludo la castaña, se acerco a la mesa y cogió una manzana.

-Buenos días hija, ya estas lista.- Momoko miro a su hija que llevaba su maletín colgando en su hombro y el celular en la mano.

-Si, ya estoy lista ¿Fate no ha bajado?-Nanoha miro a su madre desconcertada.

-Si ya bajo y desayuno.- Momoko se sentía como la madre de Fate.

-Si, desayuno, mamá la obligo a comerlo pobre Fate.- Comento Miyuki mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Mamá… no deberías presionar tanto a Fate…- Nanoha miro a su madre con preocupación- ya que puedes hacer sentir a Fate algo incomoda.

Fate bajo las escaleras rápidamente con su maletín en mano vio a la castaña que la esperaba recargada en la mesa.

Nanoha vio a la rubia que se acercaba a ellas con una linda sonrisa que hacía que esta se pusiera demasiado nerviosa.

-E-¿estás lista Fate?-Pregunto la castaña mirando a la rubia de arriba bajo discretamente, vio como la rubia llevaba uno vaqueros rasgados, chamarra de piel y booties, los vaqueros hacían que Fate se viera muy bien haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara.

-Si… ya estoy lista.- respondió Fate mirando a la castaña esta miro fijamente a la castaña que llevaba puesto unos vaqueros negros, camisa blanca, blazer negro y booties.

-Bien entonces nos vamos, madre tenemos que marcharnos, hasta pronto Miyuki.- Nanoha se despido de ambas y camino a la puerta.

-Que tengan un agradable día-Fate camino a donde estaba la castaña esperándola, la castaña miraba hacia fuera mientras comía su manzana, Fate la vio y sonrió al ver a la castaña comer rápidamente su manzana para que no la notaran con ella.

Nanoha se giro y vio parada a la rubia en un lado de ella, Nanoha estaba con la manzana en la boca, se giro rápidamente y miro afuera, comió su manzana y se voltio a ella.

-B-Bien entonces nos vamos…-_me ha visto comer de esa manera… pensara que soy una idiota…_-la castaña pensaba mientras bajaba los escalones.

Fate bajo los escalones y vio un lindo auto negro frente a ella.

-Lindo auto.- Fate arqueo una ceja mientras lo decía.

-Um… gracias…-Nanoha se avergonzó camino a la puerta y la abrió para que Fate subiera.

Fate se sorprendió ante ese gesto de la castaña, Fate subió al auto.

-Gracias.- respondió Fate mientras se sentaba.

-No hay problema.- Nanoha rodio el auto y subió, cuando empezaban a marcharse hizo sonar el claxon del auto haciendo que la rubia saltara en el asiento.

-Oh lo siento… pero se que mi hermana está mirando por la ventana…- Dijo Nanoha señalando a una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la cocina.

Fate miro y efectivamente ahí estaba Miyuki sonriendo.

-Veo que te llevas bien con tu familia, eso es muy agradable hay muy pocas familias que suelen llevarse bien.- Fate miro como la castaña ponía palanca a primera luego a segunda, Fate miro por la ventanilla y todo empezaba a ponerse borroso.

-Hahaha, si… en especial Kyoya y yo.- Nanoha hablo con sarcasmo y puso palanca a tercera, se podía escuchar el motor de auto aumentado cada minuto mas.

Fate noto que la castaña sonreía mientras hablaba.-¿No te llevas Bien con tus hermanos?- pregunto Fate mirando a la castaña que no apartaba la mirada del camino.

-Si me llevo bien con ellos… pero como los típicos hermanos tenemos diferentes opiniones y eso es algo molesto.- Nanoha puso palanca a cuarta y miro a Fate, esta se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla.

Luego de unos minutos se podía ver la universidad a lado izquierdo, Fate se sorprendió al ver lo grade que era.

-Bueno bienvenida a la universidad Fate.- Nanoha sonrió y bajo la velocidad, entro en el aparcamiento y fue al sitio donde siempre ponía su auto.

La castaña se bajo agarro su maletín y camino a la puerta de la rubia quien miraba la universidad con asombro, Nanoha abrió la puerta de la rubia y espero que bajara.

La rubia bajo del auto y sonrió, Caminaron a la entrada de la universidad sonriendo.

-Te va a encantar la universidad Fate, es muy agradable y la mayoría de las personas son muy amables.- Las dos chicas caminaron por el gran pasillo charlando.

-Buenos días Takamachi.-Una chica se acerco a la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ginga.- Nanoha se detuvo para saludar a Ginga, la chica de ojos verdes se acerco a Nanoha para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Como has estado Nanoha?- Ginga sonrió mientras hablaba con la castaña, de pronto vio a una rubia parada a lado de Nanoha que la miraba fija y amenazadoramente a la ojiverde.

-Um… ¿Nanoha?- Ginga miro a la castaña esperando que la presentara, la castaña miro a la rubia quien miraba fijamente a Ginga.

-Oh discúlpame, ella es Fate Testarossa una estudiante de intercambio, Fate ella es Ginga Nakajima.- Nanoha las presento y ambas se miraron unos segundos.

-U-Un placer Testarossa…-Ginga se sentía intimidada por la mirada de la rubia esta la miraba fijamente como si quisiera matarle.

-Hola Ginga.- Fate sonrió y tomo la mano de la ojiverde, Nanoha sonrió al ver que se llevaban bien, pero la castaña no savia que Fate intimidaba conscientemente a Ginga.

-Bien Nanoha… ya tengo que irme me están esperando…- Ginga se acerco a Nanoha y le beso la mejilla, La rubia arque un ceja y miro a la ojiverde.

-Entiendo, nosotros tenemos que ir a la oficina del director a si que nos marchamos, Vamos Fate.- La rubia quito la mirada de Ginga lentamente, miro a la castaña y sonrió.

-Esta bien.- Fate sonrió y tomo el brazo de la castaña haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por el acto de la rubia, Nanoha al ver que la rubia la tomaba del brazo mientras caminaban empezó a sentir su corazón latín rápidamente.

Ginga miro como la rubia se aferraba a la Castaña y se alejaban por el pasillo, Nanoha miro a la rubia aferrada a ella, Nanoha se ruborizo y miro a otro lado para que no la vieran.

-_DETENTE, DETENTE o podrá escucharte, Vamos Fate… acaso quieres matarme de un paro cardiaco… si es asi entonces no me sueltes y podre morir feliz-_ La castaña caminaba sonriendo parecía no darle ningún problema que todos en los pasillos las miraran fijamente, Fate seguía aferrada al brazo de Nanoha.

Fate podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de la castaña miro su piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave como la seda un delicioso aroma de la castaña que hacía que Fate enloqueciera, era tan agradable estar aferrada a ella sentía como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

-Entonces Fate… ¿te sientes cómoda?- La castaña miro a Fate, la rubia miro los lindos ojos azules de Nanoha le hacían querer mirarlos por siempre.

-¿Cómoda? Oh lo siento Nanoha.- Fate se soltó del brazo de Nanoha quien se sorprendió por el acto de la rubia.

-No me incomoda en lo más mínimo Fate.- Nanoha sonrió a la rubia, Fate sonrió a Nanoha y la miro fijamente haciendo que la castaña desviara la mirada.

-Me refiero a la universidad… te sientes cómoda.- Fate sonrió y asintió.

-Si… es muy agradable pero me pregunto por qué no dejan de mirarnos…- Nanoha levanto la vista y noto que todos las miraban y las seguían con la mirada como si fuesen unos animales exóticos.

-Um... Supongo que es porque te ves hermosa…-Nanoha hablo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Fate sonrojada pues escucho a la castaña.

-N-no… B-bien Fate hemos llegado.- Nanoha miro a la chica que se encontraba tras su escritorio revisando unos documentos.

-Disculpa, ¿se encuentra el director?- Pregunto Nanoha, la chica aun sin despegar la mirada de los documentos contesto con un largo suspiro.

-El director se encuentra ocupado puede marcharse y regresar mas tarde o pue- La pelirroja levanto la mirada y vio a la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa noto alguien más junto a la rubia y echo un vistazo, pudo ver a Nanoha sonriendo mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que ella decía.

-Oh señorita Takamachi…- la chica de un salto se puso de pie- Disculpe… el director la está esperando, pase por favor.- La chica vio como la Rubia la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Gracias.- Nanoha asintió y se acerco a la puerta la abrió y espero que entrara Fate.

Fate camino a la puerta con una ceja arqueada y entro a la gran oficina, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba un hombre con un aspecto intimidante.

-Gracias Nanoha.- Fate entro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Takamachi, Veo que has llegado con bien señorita Testarossa.- Zafira sonrió a las dos chicas frente a el.

-Por favor tomen asiento.- Las dos chicas tomaron asiento y miraron al director.

-Bien como ya sabe señorita Takamachi… La señorita Testarossa estará viviendo en su casa, esto será hasta que termine la universidad y si ella decide estudiar los próximos 2 años en esta misma universidad…- Zafira miro a las dos chicas quien lo miraban atentamente.

-Entiendo…- respondió Nanoha moviendo su cabeza en señal de entender las palabras del director.

-Bien.- Se volvió a Fate.- Señorita Testarossa esperamos que sea de su agrado la universidad y disfrute los próximos días aquí, por otra parte espero que ustedes dos se lleven bien ya que la señorita Takamachi estará a tu disposición para lo que necesites…

-SI para lo que necesites.- Nanoha hablo mirando a Fate con entusiasmo, luego de unos segundos la castaña se calmo aclaro su garganta y se giro al director un poco sonrojada por lo que hizo.

Fate miro a la castaña que estaba avergonzada por su acto de hace unos momentos, la rubia sonrió y asintió en respuesta al comentario de la castaña.

-Bien… Si ya está todo claro...- el director miro a la castaña con desconcierto por la forma en que actuaba.

-Bien entonces… la señorita Takamachi te mostrara el resto de la universidad para que te familiarices con ella y no sea aun problema en el futuro.- El director sonrió y señalo a la mencionada.

- Entiendo… bien si eso es todo tenemos que marcharnos.- Nanoha se levanto de su asiento mientras hablaba, miro a la rubia y sonrió esta le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Entiendo, por ahora señorita Takamachi estas a cargo de mostrarle el resto de la universidad a la señorita Testarossa.-

-Bien, vamos Fate te mostrare el res- Nanoha fue interrumpida por el director haciéndola callar.

-Señorita Takamachi necesito hablar con usted por un momento.- Comento Zadira mirando a la rubia.

-Esta bien…- Fate miro a la castaña y al director luego de un incomodo silencio la rubia hablo.

-Bien yo esperare afuera.- El director asintió, espero que la rubia saliera y comenzó hablar.

-Tome asiento Takamachi.- Zafira señalo la silla con su mano mientras caminaba por la habitación, la castaña tomo asiento y presto atención a lo que Zafira decía.

Fate se encontraba sentada fuera de la habitación mirando los reconocimientos que estaban frente a ella.

-Tu eres Fate Testarossa cierto…-una voz atrajo la atención de la rubia haciendo que esta se girara hacia ella.

-Si… soy Fate.- La rubia sonrió a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio.

-Mi nombre es Teana Lanster.- La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y extendió a la mano frente a Fate.

-Mucho gusto Lanster.- Fate sonrio mientras correspondía el saludo de la pelirroja.

-Solo Teana, ¿Prefieres que te llame por tu apellido?- Pregunto la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

-No, Fate está bien.- La pelirroja se sentó a un lado de la rubia y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo con la familia Takamachi?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, todos son muy amables es especial el señor y señora Takamachi.- Fate al decirlo sonrió ampliamente al recordar el desayuno de esa mañana.

-Y los jóvenes Takamachi… ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

En los ojos de la pelirroja se veía emoción al preguntar.

-Si… se podría decir que me llevo bien con ellos, aun no los conozco del todo pero podría decir que si.-

-Y como son los hermanos Takamachi, Yo… Solo conozco a la señorita Nanoha, pero nunca e hablando mucho con ella y a sus hermanos no los conozco, Pero deben ser igual de guay como la Señorita Takamachi ella es admirada por todos los estudiantes incluso algunos profesores.

Faate noto a la pelirroja como sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de Nanoha.

-Para decir que no hablas mucho con Nanoha parece ser que conoces mucho mucho sobre el tema…- La rubia sonrió y arqueo una ceja al ver como la pelirroja se sonrojaba.

-B-bueno se puede ver a simple vista… todos la conocen en la universidad es normal que conozca sobre el tema.

-Bien… tendras que contarme acerca de ello… Pues es mi primer día y no se nada de la señorita Takamachi.- La pelirroja se sorprendió.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga de la señorita Takamachi?- Pregunto Teana emocionada por la conversación.

-Mmm, pues todo…¿tiene amigos?¿tiene buenas notas?¿tiene asistencia perfecta? Cosas por el estilo.- Fate hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Entiendo… mm siempre esta acompañada de sus 6 amigos, desde que ingresaron a la universidad estuvieron siempre juntos, caminan por los pasillos juntos almuerzan juntos parecen una familia y ellos respetan a la familia Takamachi y se preocupan demasiado por Nanoha.- Teana hizo una pausa y sonrió.

-Cuando fui a llamarla la encontré en la cafetería junto a sus amigo, después de que ella entrara a la oficina llego Verossa y tras de el estaba Vice y Yuno, me preguntaron si Nanoha tenía algún problema y no se apartaban de mi, les conté lo sucedido y por fin se marcharon…- Teana cerró los ojos y después sonrió al recordar lo sucedido.

La rubia al ver como sonreía Teana automáticamente sonrió ella.

-Entonces deben de quererla mucho- Fate sonrió al hablar.

-Si en especial Verossa, el siempre esta con ella y la llama cada que puede e incluso la acompaña a sus clases y la espera fuera cuando terminan…- La pelirroja sonrió.

Fate al escuchar lo que la pelirroja decía frunció el ceño y la sonrisa que antes tenia se borro de su rostro.

-Entonces… entonces ese Verossa es el nov- La puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente haciendo notar a la castaña con un rostro serio y molesto, esto hizo que la rubia callara.

-¡NANOHA!- Una voz dentro de la oficina grito aciendo saltar a la pelirroja y a Fate, Nanoha se giro bruscamente al director y lo miro fimanete mientras arqueo una ceja con enfado.

-L-lo siento Señorita Takamachi…- Zafira se disculpo al ver la mirada llena de odio de la castaña.

-Aun no emos terminado de hablar Señorita Takamachi- prosiguió Zafira desviando la mirada de la castaña.

-Necesitamos hab- Zafira fue interrumpido por la castaña quien aun lo miraba con odio.

-Esta conversación a terminado…- Nanoha intento no levantar la voz y apretó la mandíbula.

-Pero tenemos qu- Continuo Zafira siendo interrumpido una vez más por la castaña.

-¡Eh dicho que esta conversación a terminado!- Nanoha agito su mano como muestra de autoridad y la cerró con fuerza haciendo un puño para luego dar un largo suspiro.

-Entiend…-Zafira se puso rojo de coraje por no hacer que la castaña lo obedeciera.

Teana estaba petrificada pues nunca antes vio que alguien callara al director, Fate por otra parte se sorprendió al ver a la castaña reaccionar de esa manera, la chica amable y paciente había desaparecido por unos minutos e hizo callar a Zafira aquel hombre con aspecto y voz intimidante, Fate miro a la castaña y sonrió.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, entiende Zafira…- Teana se sorprendió al escuchar a Nanoha hablarle por su nombre al director.

Nanooha miro a Teana que se encontraba sorprendida al escucharla gritarle al director, Nanoha bajo la cabeza y dio un corto suspiro.

-Bien director tengo que mostrarle la universidad a Fate, si nos disculpa…- Nanoha miro a la rubia que estaba sonriendo, la castaña sonrió se giro al director y lo miro con furia.

-Bien Fate te mostrare la universidad.- Nanoha tomo la mano de la rubia y camino rápidamente casi arrastrando a Fate por los pasillos.

Fate siguió a la castaña sin preguntar nada, no savia donde estaba y siguió caminando.

La castaña recordó la conversación con Zafira y esto la puso de mal humor, la castaña comenzó apretar la mandíbula y la mano de Fate.

Fate sintió como la castaña apretaba su mano cada segundo más.

-Um…¿Nanoha?- Nanoha seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y no escucho a la rubia.

-¡Nanoha!- la rubia subió su tono de voz y jalo la mano de Nanoha.-

-¡Que pasa!- Nanoa se giro molesta mientras levantaba la voz, miro la mano de la rubia que sostenía con fuerza.

-Discúlpame Fate.- La castaña soltó la mano de la rubia y esta le sonrio.

-No te preocupes… seguro estas teniendo un mal día.- Fate sonrió a la castaña y esta le regreso la sonrisa.

-Se podría decir que si… Pero venga te mostrare la universidad.- Nanoha sonrió y mostro un pasillo a su derecha.

-Este pasillo te llevara a la cafetería.- comenzó a caminar por el y llegaron a la cafetería, Luego la llevo a la biblioteca, las distintas clases que hay, los baños.

Fate se detuvo y espero a que Nanoha entrara la rubia se quedo mirando a la castaña mientras caminaba y la rubia se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Wow… que buena vista.-Comento Fate mirando a Nanoha mientras esta entraba a los baños.

-Te gusta.- Comento Nanoha mientras caminaba al centro de los baños.

-Me encanta…-Fate entro a los baños y cerró la puerta con seguro, haciendo que la castaña se girara desconcertada a Fate.

-Que haces Fa- Nanoha fue callada por los labios de Fate haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, la rubia apreso a Nanoha contra la pared y coloco su rodilla entre las piernas de la castaña haciendo que esta se estremeciera seguido por el acto de un ahogado gemido que callaron los labios de Fate.

Nanoha correspondió a los labios de Fate quien la besaba despernadamente, Fate subió la camisa de la castaña y deslizo sus manos por el abdomen de la castaña haciendo que se estremeciera por el contacto de la rubia.

-Fate…- La castaña agro la cabellera rubia y la apegaba mas a ella, Fate bajo al cuello de Nanoha mientras esta se estremecía por el contacto de los suaves labios de la rubia.

-Nanoha... ya no puedo esperar más…-Fate comenzó a deslizar su mano por el pelvis de Nanoha haciendo que se estremeciera.

Un gemido hizo eco en el baño haciendo sonrojar a la castaña y girando su cabeza a un lado para que la rubia no la viera, Fate sonrió al verla como se sonrojaba y prosiguió en sus actos.

-Fate… Fate… ¡FATE!- Grito la castaña, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Fate...? Tu cara esta toda roja.-

Fate parpadeo varias veces haciéndola reaccionar, aun se encontraba en la entrada a los baños mientras la castaña la miraba desconcertada.

-S-si estoy b-bien, podemos continuar Nanoha…- Fate se sonrojo al ver a la castaña para frente a ella.

_-Pero en que estaba pensando… ¿que le estaba haciendo a Nanoha… Creo que tengo problemas?-_Fate se ruborizo demasiado al recordar sus pensamientos haciendo que la castaña se preocupara y la llevara a la enfermería.

-Bueno Fate… Parece que solo tienes un poco de fiebre.- comento la mujer a cargo de la enfermería.

-Um… y esta es la enfermería.- Comento Nanoha con una linda sonrisa que hizo ruborizar exageradamente a Fate haciendo que esta recordara sus pensamientos que tenia de ella y Nanoha.

-Oh Cielos Fate estas toda roja… llamare a la enfermera para que te revise de nuevo.- La castaña se levanto de su asiento y fue por la enfermera quien la reviso y continuaba con fiebre.

-Estoy bien Nanoha podemos continuar.- Fate se incorporo en la cama y sonrió a la castaña.

-¿Estas seguirá? Podemos continuar mañana.- Contesto Nanoha.

-Si , estoy bien.- Fate bajo de la camilla y se puso de pie frente a la castaña.

_Estas tan cercas, oh no que me esta pasando… mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho.-_ Fate parecía tan serena pero por dentro su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-Bien entonces vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo.- Nanoha sonrió y señalo la salida para que la rubia la siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio que era agradable, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la cafetería, esta se encontraba bacía pues aun no era la hora del almuerzo, Nanoha acompaño a Fate para que eligiera su almuerzo.

Fate tomo un sándwich y un refresco, Nanoha tomo lo mismo y caminaron a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba Nanoha pasaron los minutos y la campana sonó, era la hora del almuerzo y de pronto se escucharon voces, risas y gritos que se aproximaban a la puerta de la cafetería, Nanoha dio un largo suspiro miro a la puerta y se abrieron bruscamente, los estudiantes hablaban sin parar cuando echaron un vistazo a la mesa de Nanoha un incomodo silencio se hizo presente solo murmullos se escuchaban, Nanoha levanto la mirada y los vio a todos parados en la puerta la castaña dio una agradable sonrisa y los que estaban parados en la puerta sonrieron inconscientemente, todos entraron y caminaron para coger sus bandejas de comida, la mayoría de las miradas se postraban ante la rubia y después en la de Nanoha.

-¿Quien es la chica rubia?- pregunto una chica de cabello corto color castaño.

-No lo se tal ves sea la nueva pareja de la señorita Takamachi.-

Ginga se encontraba pasando por la mesa y escucho a las chicas hablar, cuando escucho frunció el seño y miro a la rubia quien se encontraba sonriendo al igual que la castaña, Ginga frunció el seño y camino a su mesa.

La campana sonó y todos en la cafetería se marcharon a sus clases, Nanoha y Fate se quedaron platicando, la campana sonó varias veces en ese día y por ultimo sonó era la hora de marcharse a casa.

-El tiempo ha pasado volando.- Nanoha se levanto de la silla al igual que la rubia, caminaron por el pasillo que se encontraban atestados por los estudiantes quienes las seguían con la mirada.

De pronto Fate sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo haciendo que goleara a la castaña por el impulso que llevaba, Nanoha se giro rápidamente para buscar al culpable de dicho acto y encontró a un chico riendo.

-¿Cual es la causa de tu gracia?- Pregunto Nanoha molesta y mirando al chico con desprecio.

-Lo siento Nano.- La castaña arqueo una ceja y miro fijamente al chico quien no termino de hablar.

-Lo siento Señorita Takamachi, lo siento rubia.- Continuo el chico.

-Fate… Su nombre es Fate.- Afirmo Nanoha aun mirando al chico.

-L-lo siento Fate.- El chico miro de arriba abajo a Fate, Nanoha lo miro con desprecio.

-¿Buscas algo?-pregunto Nanoha mirando al chico fijamente.

-N-no…- Continuo el chico.

-Bien entonces continua caminando.- Nanoha agarro la mano de Fate y camino por el pasillo, salieron de la universidad y camino aun agarrando la mano de Fate a donde se encontraba su auto, abrió la puerta y espero que Fate entrara, cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar de pronto se detuvo frente al auto, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Nanoha con un tono de vos irritada.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus Reviews me alegra que les gustara, cuando leo el capitulo para ver los errores no encuentro ninguno pero cuando lo leo cuando ya la he subido joder… aparecen cada momento, les pido una disculpa por ello, bueno he aquí el Capitulo 4 espero y sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 4**

**-**¿Hola?- Pregunto con un tono de voz irritante.

Fate miro a la castaña contestar la llamada, la rubia se encontraba dentro del auto mirando por las ventanillas.

-¿Nanoha?- una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo estas Nanoha?- Pregunto con entusiasmo, haciendo sacar una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Hola Hayate, estoy bien, ¿cómo están ustedes?- la castaña olvido su enfado y la sonrisa que tenia se expandió haciendo ver su blanca dentadura, la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su auto mientras hablaba.

-La rubia miro como la castaña sonreía al hablar, Fate no podía escuchar la conversación, dio un largo suspiro y miro el interior del auto, en el asiento de atrás se podía ver una chamarra, una bolsa y una mascada.

La rubia abrió la guantera y encontró algunos documentos del auto, un bolígrafo y una foto, en la foto se apreciaban barias personas entre ellos la castaña, Fate miro detenidamente la foto todos sonreían con gran alegría.

Nanoha camino a la puerta del auto aun hablando, abrió la puerta y una brisa golpeo el rostro de Fate, ella con velocidad guardo la foto en la guantera y la cerro sin que Nanoha se diera cuenta, la rubia se giro a la ventanilla para no darle importancia a la castaña quien aun continuaba hablando.

-Cuídate Nanoha, te quiero.- Dijo Hayate.

-Si.- Nanoha sonrió.- También te quiero.- Fate escucho a la castaña y esta frunció el seño aun mirando a la ventanilla, se giro a la castaña quien se encontraba colgando la llamada, entro al auto y arranco el motor.

-Disculpa la demora.- Comento Nanoha.

-No te preocupes.- Fate sonrió.

Nanoha se puso en marcha, salió del aparcamiento y acelero, luego de un incomodo silencio durante el recorrido camino a casa por fin llegaron a la mansión, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, Momoko se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

-Bienvenidas a casa…- Momoko sonrió y miro a las dos chicas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Estamos de regreso madre.- Nanoha besó a su madre en la mejilla y se aparto de ella.

Fate hizo lo mismo, Momoko miro a las dos chicas y hablo.

-Bien ¿quieren comer algo?- La señora Takamachi camino a la puerta de la cocina mientras hablaba.

-¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto Nanoha caminando tras su madre.

-Aun está en la empresa.- Momoko se acerco a la nevera y comenzó a sacar algunos vegetales.

Fate camino a la mesa para ayudar a Momo, la rubia tomo los vegetales y fue a desinfectarlos.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?- Continuo la castaña.

-Ellos llegaran más tarde, por ahora vamos a preparar la comida.- Momoko explico a Fate que cocinarían y esta asintió.

-Vamos hija, necesitamos tu ayuda.- Momoko miro a la casta que se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa mirándolas cocinar.

-Um…-Nanoha se sonrojo.- Yo… Yo limpiare la cocina cuando terminen…- Nanoha desvió la mirada mientras hablaba.

Fate vio a la castaña sonrojarse, Fate bajo la cabeza y sonrió mientras picaba los vegetales.

-…Oh…- Momoko miro a su hija con cariño y sonrió, camino a donde se encontraba la rubia picando vegetales puso su manos sobre el hombro de Fate y hablo.

-Ah Nanoha no se le da bien el cocinar.- Momoko sonrió, Fate miro a la castaña y sonrió haciendo que Nanoha mirar a su madre con sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!-Grito la casta avergonzada.

Fate empezó a reír y continúo con su labor.

-Mmm, se te da bien el cocinar Fate.- Momoko sonrió a Fate.

-Gracias, ayudaba a mi madre en las labores de la casa y cogí algo de práctica.- Comento Fate vertiendo los vegetales a la sartén.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… Nanoha no suele acercarse a menudo a la cocina…-Comento mirando a su hija.

-Madre… por favor no continúes.- Nanoha se encontraba avergonzada mientras Fate seguía sonriendo.

-Entiendo… pero es cierto hija, no te avergüences por el hecho de no saber cocinar…-Continuo Momoko.- Con algo de practica podrías hacerlo mejor hija.-

-N-no tengo tiempo para practicar madre…- la castaña continuo mientras bajaba la voz.

-¿No tienes tiempo?- Momoko arqueo una ceja al preguntar y mirando con seriedad, esto hacia que Nanoha se sintiera intimidada.

Fate vio a la castaña que no sabía que contestar y miraba a otro lado en busca de una respuesta.

-M-madre…- Nanoha no sabía que decir.

-Bueno… podemos practicar juntas, te mostrare lo que se hacer y yo puedo aprender cosas nuevas.- hablo Fate mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- Nanoha contesto con entusiasmo ante la idea de Fate, Momoko miro a su hija entusiasmada ante la idea de Fate.

-Bien pueden empezar cuando quieran.- Momoko sonrió.

Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras se miraban, después de unos minutos terminaron de cocinar, las puertas de la casa se abrieron atrayendo la atención de Momoko y las dos chicas.

-Mmm, algo huele bien.- Miyuki entro a la cocina, camino donde estaba Momoko y beso su mejilla.

-Que te parece hija, Fate lo preparo.- Comento Momoko mirando a la rubia.

-Bien Fate, cocinas muy bien.- Miyuki sonrió a la rubia mientras hablaba.

-Gracias, me alegra que pienses eso.- Fate se giro a la castaña quien la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, Fate la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

Nanoha se perdió en los ojos carmesí haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco.

-Hija… Nanoha ¡Nanoha!- Momoko miro a su hija quien miraba con distracción a la rubia, Nanoha giro su cabeza un poco sin dejar de mirar a Fate, la rubia bajo la cabeza y sonrió haciendo que Nanoha saliera de su trance y se girara por completo a su madre.

-¿Mm?- Nanoha respondió con distracción a Momoko.

Momoko miro a Nanoha con incredulidad al ver lo distraída que se encontraba.

-Decía… que pasaremos al comedor.- Continuo Momoko.

-Entiendo…- Todas caminaron al comedor, luego de unos minutos comenzaron a comer.

-¿Mamá?- Kyoya llego a casa, se encontraba parado en la sala, camino al comedor y vio a las cuatro mujeres sentadas.

-Hola mamá.- Kyoya camino junto a su mamá y beso en la frente, miro por el comedor un momento y vio a sus hermanas sentadas al igual que Fate, Miyuki se encontraba sentada en el mismo sitio de siempre, Fate estaba junto a Nanoha y la silla de su padre se encontraba sola.

-Buen día.- Kyoya saludo a Fate y a sus hermanas.

-Bienvenido a casa hermano.- Comento Miyuki con una sonrisa.

-Buen día.- respondió con amabilidad Fate.

-…- Nanoha continúo en silencio cogiendo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

-Hija…- Momoko miro a Nanoha esperando que esta respondiera adecuadamente.

Nanoha sostuvo los cubiertos y se detuvo por un momento, dio un suspiro y levanto la mirada resignada a contestar, Fate seguía comiendo pero miraba a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo.

-Buenas…- Por fin hablo la castaña, Kyoya camino a la mesa con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la castaña, tomo asiento junto a Miyuki y seguía sonriendo.

-Genial, que bien huele.- Kyoya tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

-¿Te gusta? Lo preparo Fate.- Comento Miyuki mirando a la rubia.

-Pero qué maravilla Fate, esta delicioso.- Continúo Kyoya mirando a Nanoha con una sonrisa.

-No solo eres linda, también amable, inteligente y sabes cocinar muy bien, podría casarme en este momento con Fate, mamá.- Kyoya miro a su mamá después a la castaña con una sonrisa de lado.

-Verdad que si.- Momoko miro a su hijo con una sonrisa después a Fate.

-Hombre Nanoha…- Continuo Kyoya mientras comía un bocado.

-Tienes que observar mas a Fate, tal vez aprendas algo de ella.- Continuo Kyoya mirando a la castaña.

Nanoha escucho a su hermano hablar sin levantar la mirada y continúo comiendo, sonrió al escuchar a su hermano decir que "observara" a Fate.

-Créeme que lo hago hermano…_ y lo sigo haciendo desde que llego a casa, como no ver a Fate, tendrías que ser un idiota para no darte cuenta de lo linda que es…_- Pensó Nanoha y continuo comiendo.

-¿Ha si? Me alegro por ti, y dime Nanoha ¿todo está bien en la empresa? Has tomado decisiones difíciles últimamente ¿no?- Kyoya miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- Nanoha levanto la mirada y la clavo en su hermano, Fate miro a la castaña incomodarse ante el comentario de su hermano y comenzó a sostener con firmeza los cubiertos.

-Limiette me ha contado.- Continuo Kyoya.- Comento sobre lo que estuviste a punto de hacer en la empresa.- Kyoya miro a Momoko y a su hermana Miyuki.

-Estuviste a punto de llevarla a la quiebra.- Kyoya levanto la voz mirando a su hermana con reproche, Nanoha se bajo la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a su hermano, Fate al ver a la castaña se sentía irritada por la forma en que le hablaba Kioya.

-No piensas adecuadamente las cosas Nanoha, mi padre cometió un gran error al dejarte a ti a cargo de la empresa… si tan solo se diera cuenta que soy mucho mas capas que tu.- continuo Kyoya.

-Hijo detente…- Kyoya ignoro la voz de su mamá, seguía mirando a Nanoha con coraje.

Nanoha mantenía la cabeza abajo y apretaba con fuerza los cubiertos al igual que su mandíbula, Fate estaba molesta, ¿Por qué Nanoha no hacía nada para detener a su hermano?

-Es cierto…-Hablo Nanoha agachando la cabeza.- Tome una decisión incorrecta, admito que fue un gran error y esto llevo a grabes consecuencias, pero…- Continuo Nanoha.- Mi padre me confió la empresa a mí, y como YO estoy a cargo de ella, solucione el problema y ahora todo marcha bien.

-¿Ah si?- Kyoya se encontraba molesto por escuchar a su hermana decir que estaba a cargo de la empresa, Kyoya no quería perder ante su hermana y buscaba otra cosa que reclamarle, entonces recordó y sonrió a su hermana en señal de victoria.

-Y que me dices de Zafira…- Comento Kyoya entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Zafira?- Pregunto Miyuki con incredulidad.

Fate miro a Kyoya al escuchar el nombre de Zafira recordó la discusión de Nanoha y el, Fate se giro a la castaña, esta levanto rápidamente la cabeza, miro a su hermano y después a Momoko.

-¿El director de la universidad?- Pregunto Momoko.

-Si el director Zafira.- Kyoya miro a Nanoha con una amplia sonrisa.

-D-detente Kyoya.- Nanoha miro a su hermano quien se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la castaña.

-…Oh… ¿aun no les cuentas?- Kyoya miro a su madre mientras preguntaba, camino a la silla de su madre y se detuvo a lado de ella.

-Bien hermanita, tendremos que contarles.- Continuo Kyoya.

Fate miro a la castaña, ella estaba inquieta y apretó con más fuerza los cubiertos haciendo que sus manos se pusieran blancas.

-Detente Kyoya.- Continuo Nanoha al ver a su hermano sonriendo.

-Vamos Nanoha no hay secretos entre los Takamachi.- Kyoya beso a su madre en la mejilla y continuo hablando.

-Bueno madre… sucede que el director Zafia- Nanoha interrumpió bruscamente a su hermano, haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

-¡Detente Kyoya!- Nanoha lanzo con fuerza los cubiertos sobre el plato, haciendo que este se partiera en dos, se le levanto de su silla con rapidez haciendo que la silla callera al suelo.

Fate dio un gran salto por el estruendo que causo la castaña, Miyuki quien bebía de su copa la derramo por el susto Momoko solo miraba con sorpresa la reacción de su hija.

-¡Eh dicho que te detengas, esto no es de tu incumbencia!- Nanoha se encontraba gritando a su hermano quien estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Kyoya levanto su voz, comenzó a caminar hacia su hermana, Nanoha se aparto de la mesa y camino para encontrarse con Kyoya.

Fate por un segundo se petrifico, aquella familia unida que apenas conocía ahora era todo lo contrario, aquel chico alegre y tranquilo ahora era un hombre completamente distinto, Nanoha la chica discreta, tranquila y sonriente ahora era una joven completamente distinta.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia Nanoha, eres mi hermana y aras lo que yo te diga, lo harás hoy lo harás mañana y será a si siem- Kyoya de pronto se encontraba mirando a la derecha, de pronto su mejilla se torno rojo y unas marcas se formaron, Nanoha bofeteo con fuerza a su hermano haciéndolo callar.

-¡NANOHA!- Grito Momoko levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Deténganse los dos!- Miyoki se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo a un lado de Momoko.

Kyoya se encontraba sorprendido por la bofetada de su hermana, se giro bruscamente hacia su hermana, levanto su mano con la intención de regresarle el golpe a su hermana.

Fate se levanto de su asiento, sorprendida por el acto que aria Kyoya.

-¡ERES UNA- Una voz detuvo a tiempo a Kyoya.

-¡Que está pasando aquí!- Kyoya se giro a la entrada del comedor, Shiro se encontraba parado mirándolos con un rostro serio y su voz llena de autoridad.

Fate miro aliviada a Shiro y después a Nanoha, esta se giro a su padre y des pues a Momoko, ella se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos

Kyoya bajo su mano y miro a su madre, dio un largo suspiro y camino a su donde estaba su madre.

-Lo siento…- Beso la frente de Momoko, camino frente a Shiro.

-lo siento padre…- Miro al comedor y después a Fate y Miyuki.

-Discúlpame Fate, te estamos causando un gran disgusto.- Kyoya salio del comedor, subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación.

Fate camino hacia la castaña y le sonrió, Nanoha le regreso la sonrisa luego miro a Shiro y comenzó hablar.

-Yo… Yo me disculpare con el.- Nanoha camino a la puerta y su padre la detuvo, negó con la cabeza.

-Hablaremos de esto luego…- Shiro miro con seriedad a su hija.

Nanoha asintió, miro a la rubia y le sonrió.

-Lo siento madre.- Nanoha salió de la casa y camino al jardín, Nanoha camino por un sendero de rocas, este la llevo a un lago que se encontraba un poco alejado de la casa, se tumbo frente al lado y se quedo inmotivada por las pequeñas olas que se formaban por el viento.

Fate salió de la casa en busca de la castaña miro alrededor de la casa y no la encontró, camino por el jardín y noto a un empleado que cuidaba del jardín.

-Um… Disculpe ¿ha visto a Nanoha?- Pregunto Fate algo insegura.

El empleado levanto la mirada y vio a una rubia frente a el.

-Oh la señorita Takamachi… Si paso por aquí hace un momento.- respondió el empleado.

-Um…- Fate se preguntaba donde era "aquí".

-Um… ¿me podría decir por donde se fue?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Si fue con dirección al lago, tome este sendero y la llevara directo hay.- El empleado le mostro el sendero y se despido de la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, hasta luego.- Fate se despido con una sonrisa y camino por el sendero.

_-Es hermoso…-_ Fate camino por el sendero y por fin llego frente a ella se encontraba la castaña sentada frente al lago, la puesta de sol hacia que su cabello se tornara en un color pelirrojo y esto alteraba los latidos de Fate.

_-Mmm… no de nuevo…-_ Fate respiro profundo y camino en silencio a donde se encontraba Nanoha.

_-Cálmate Fate mantén la calma-_ Fate se detuvo detrás de la castaña, esta se encontraba mirando a la nada.

-Hola.- hablo Fate con una sonrisa en su rostro, la castaña se giro a Fate con sorpresa.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas hay…- respondió Nanoha mientras sonreía.

-Um… hace un momento.- Comento Fate mientras se tumbaba a lado de la castaña.

-Ah es agradable este lugar…- Fate dio un largo suspiro mientras hablaba.

-Si… lo es.- Nanoha se giro a Fate quien se encontraba mirando el lago.

_-Um… es tan linda… y su perfil es tan lindo… Um que… ¡que estas pensando Nanoha! Deja de mirarla pareces una acosadora…- _la castaña después de regañarse en sus pensamientos se giro rápidamente al lago.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Fate mirando a la castaña, ella se encontraba mirando al lago, dio un suspiro y respondió.

-Si… discúlpame por mi comportamiento, normal mente no pierdo el control a si de fácil…._pero últimamente tu me haces perder el control, con solo mirarte._

Nanoha hablaba sin mirar a la rubia, la castaña podía ver la silueta de Fate que la miraba fijamente y esto hacia que la mente de Nanoha se quedara en blanco.

-No te preocupes, debe ser difícil el manejar la empresa.- Fate miraba el lago.

-Mmm, bueno… en algunas ocasiones si lo es, quisiera simplemente salir corriendo de la oficina hahahah, pero… después recuerdo que mi padre a confiado en mi… y permanezco firme ante los demás.- Nanoha bajo la mirada y la puso donde se encontraba una pequeña flor.

Fate la miro fijamente, sentía un impulso de querer abrazarla y no entendía el por que.

-Bueno… aun no te conozco muy bien pero creo que eres admirable…- Nanoha miro a la rubia con incredulidad.

-Eres muy joven y prácticamente estas manejando la empresa tu sola, tu padre a confiado en ti, quiero decir que…-Fate bajo el tono de voz casi en un susurro, quedo enganchada en los profundos ojos azules que tenia frente a ella.

Nanoha esperaba que la rubia terminara de hablar pero ella no daba señales de seguir en este mundo, su mirada parecía que atravesaría a Nanoha en cualquier momento.

-¿Fate?- pregunto la castaña, pero ella no respondía.

Fate no escuchaba la voz de Nanoha se encontraba vagando en la mirada de la castaña, bajo la mirada a los labios de Nanoha parecían pedir que fueran besados, Fate estuvo mirándolos por unos segundos, que parecían una eternidad.

-¿Fate estas bien?- Fate por fin reacciono y miro a la castaña quien se encontraba preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien- Fate sonrió y miro el lago.

Estuvieron en silencio, un silencio que era agradable para ambas, de pronto Nanoha se tumbo y cerro sus ojos.

Fate la miro, parecía tan relajada era tan linda, Fate se acerco un poco para ver mejor a la castaña.

-Dime Fate…- Nanoha hablo aun con los ojos serados, Fate retrocedió rápidamente.

-¿Te gusto la universidad?- Pregunto Nanoha, Fate se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-Si, me es muy agradable, es muy grande y parece que todos son amables.- respondió Fate.

-Me alegra que te guste, espero y pases los próximos 2 años aquí…- Nanoha abrió los ojos al escucharse decir eso y miro a Fate quien se encontraba mirándola arqueando una seja.

-¿No quieres que me vaya de aquí? Eh ¿Nanoha?- Pregunto Fate con un todo de voz juguetón.

-No es como que quisiera tenerte siempre a mi lado, pienso que sería lo mejor para ti, la universidad te dara grandes beneficios.- Nanoha se sonrojo al ver a la rubia que la miraba fijamente.

-Owch, primero me dices que no me vaya y ahora no me quieres cerca de ti eres cruel Nanoha…- Fate miro a la castaña con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas.

-Ah Fate… haces que me confunda y eso es muy difícil para mi.- Nanoha se mantenía tumbada mirando a la rubia.

-Um… ¿entonces que quieres Nanoha?- Pregunto Fate mirando a la castaña.

-_Te quiero a ti.-_ Mmm, creo que quiero lo mejor para ti, a si será mas fácil en el futuro, y creo que la universidad sería lo mejor…- Continuo la castaña.

-Entiendo… pero no quiero causar problemas en tu Familia.-

-Hahaha, no eres un problema Fate… es agradable tu compañía, y a mis padres y hermanos les has gustado mucho.- Nanoha se levanto y miro a Fate con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Te he gustado? _Pero que estoy diciendo,¿ estoy coqueteando con Nanoha?_- Fate se veía muy tranquila y segura, pero por dentro su cabeza estaba en blanco y su corazón a punto de estallar.

-¿_Esta coqueteando con migo...? No… no creo que sea eso…-_ Nanoha permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

-Bueno eres interesante y haces cosas que me sorprenden…- Nanoha comenzó a callar lentamente al ver a la rubia, ella le miraba fijamente y arqueo una ceja.

-¿A si que soy interesante? Y hago cosas que te sorprenden…- Continuo Fate.

-Bueno no siempre me sorprendes, no se explicarme bien…- Comento Nanoha sonriendo.

-Entiendo…- Fate comenzó acercarse a Nanoha lentamente se detuvo a treinta centímetros y hablo.- ¿Esto te sorprende?- Pregunto la rubia mirando a Nanoha, ella permanecía sin ninguna reacción y su rostro no mostraba expresiones, parecía que el cuerpo de Nanoha estuviera vacio.

-_¡Que estás haciendo Fate! Oh no esto es mal, o mi Corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento.-_ Nanoha se quedo inmóvil mirando a la rubia que se mantenía a unos centímetros de ella.

-No me sorprende.- Continuo Nanoha, parecía no tener reacción pero por dentro estaba gritando.

-Entiendo…- Fate se acerco a quince centímetros de la castaña y se detuvo.- Y ahora.- Nanoha escuchaba la voz de Fate, esta hacia una voz tan sexy para la castaña, Nanoha no podría resistir unos minutos mas.

-_Detente, Detente, Detente ¡Detente! ¡que estás haciendo Fate! Vamos Nanoha, dime que pare cielos creo que voy a morir.-_ Fate seguía sonriendo a la castaña, ella parecía tan segura de lo que hacia, Nanoha le sorprendía lo tranquila que estaba la rubia, pero ella no sabía que la rubia podía morir en cualquier momento por un paro cardiaco.

Fate miro los labios de Nanoha, se encontraban a unos centímetros de ella.

Nanoha continuaba con el corazón latiendo a una gran velocidad, temiendo que la rubia lo escuchara, la mente de Nanoha se comenzaba a poner en blanco, se sentía aturdida por la simple presencia de la rubia.

-Aun sin sorpresa…-¡_Pero que estoy diciendo! Detente Fate ¡quieres matarme!-_ Nanoha miro a la rubia que bajo su mirada y la postro en sus labios.

Fate se acerco mas a la castaña quedo a cinco centímetros de ella podía sentir el cálido aliento de la castaña, le resultaba fascinante.

Fate comenzó aturdirse por estar tan cercas de la castaña, es como si Nanoha absorbiera sus energías por cada respiración que ella daba, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

-Y ahora…- Fate hablo en un susurro, pero a Nanoha le parecía un ronroneo, la rubia sentía una gran presión en sus hombros, como si todo el mundo estuviera sobre ella.

De pronto todo el peso que sentía en sus hombros desapareció, fue como si comenzara a flotar, la gravedad desapareció y comenzó a flotar como un globo siendo arrastrado por la briza.

Fate sintió una presión en sus labios, no podía creer lo que sucedía, los labios de la castaña estaban junto a los de ella, era una sensación agradable, eran cálidos y suaves.

-_que es esta sensación… es… es tan agradable…-_ Fate abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa Nanoha se encontraba frente a ella con los ojos serados inclinando su rostro a un lado, que había pasado en esos segundos, como es que no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Nanoha mantuvo sus labios junto a los de la rubia, eran tan fascinantes, esa sonrisa que siempre formaban la volvía loca pero el besar a la rubia le resultaba adictivo.

Nanoha se separo de la rubia unos centímetros y la miro a los ojos, Fate parecía mirarla de una forma sorprendida por el acto que cometió Nanoha.

-Y bien…- Nanoha miro a los labios de la rubia y después sus ojos.

-Eso… ¿Te sorprendió a ti Fate…?-¿!_que fue lo que he hecho!?_

Fate no sabía que responder, le tomo con la guardia baja, Fate se sonrojo demasiado, Nanoha trataba de mantener la calma pero era casi imposible, unos segundos mientras besaba a Fate sintió que perdía la noción.

La rubia entreabría la boca en busca de palabras pero nada sucedió, no sabía que hacer.

-Um… si… me sorprendiste- Fate sonrió avergonzada.-_que paso… No se que hacer, no planeaba besar a Nanoha, solo trataba de jugar con ella y sorprenderla un poco… ¿pero entonces que paso? Nanoha me ha sorprendido a mi _…

-Bien deberíamos marcharnos, es un poco tarde para estar fuera de casa.- Nanoha se levanto y extendió su mano para que la rubia la tomara.

-Aquí.- Nanoha sonrió a Fate mientras esperaba su mano.

-…Gracias…- Fate extendió su mano para tomar la de la rubia, Nanoha sintió un choque eléctrico al tomar la mano de Fate, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el sendero en silencio, Nanoha caminaba al frente, Nanoha puso su mano en sus labios recordando aquel beso que hizo sonrojar a la rubia, Nanoha sonrió al recordar el lindo rostro de Fate.

Por otra parte la rubia, no sabía que paso en ese lego, pero al recordar la sensación de los labios de Nanoha se ruborizo y bajo su cabeza, ambas por fin llegaron a casas sin decir una palabra.

-Fate, hija ¿donde estaban?- Momoko pregunto con preocupación.

-E-estábamos en el lago madre.- Nanoha se ruborizo y desvió la mirada mientras hablaba.

Momoko se sintió tranquila, al saber que todo este tiempo estaban en la propiedad Takamachi.

-Bien, tengo que ir a prepararme para mañana, si me disculpan…- Fate subió pensativa las escaleras.

-¿Que le pasa a Fate?- Momoko se preocupo por Fate.- ¿Le has hecho algo hija?-Pregunto Momoko mirando a su hija con incredulidad.

-¿Q-que he hecho…? No tengo idea del porque… solo se dio la oportunidad y no pude parar…-Nanoha llevo su mano a sus labios y recordó lo sucedido en el lago.

-Hija… que te pasa a ti ¿de qué estás hablando?- Momoko ahora se encontraba preocupada por ambas chicas, actuaban de una forma tan distinta.

-N-no es nada… tengo que irme, me duchare… -Nanoha subió las escaleras con rapidez, pero se detuvo en el pasillo, camino lo más silencioso posible, abrió la su puerta lentamente y entro a su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta miro la de Fate y sonrió, cerro su puerta y se tumbo en la cama.

-Eso fue agradable…- Susurro Nanoha.

-Pero que fue eso…- Fate se encontraba recargada en su puerta, escucho cuando la castaña abrió su puerta, solo un metro de distancia separaba a la castaña de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue con normalidad ambas chicas se marcharon a la universidad en total silencio, solo la radio se escuchaba.

Nanoha bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de la rubia, ella bajo y caminaron a la universidad, Nanoha acompaño a la rubia a su clase y espero hay con ella fuera del aula, el profesor menciono a sus estudiantes que tenían una nueva estudiante y dio la señal para que Fate entrara.

-Te veré en el almuerzo Fate.- Nanoha sonrió y espero que la rubia entrara.

-Esta bien.- Fate sonrió y levanto su mano en señal de despedirse, Fate entro al aula y Nanoha camino por el pasillo, giro a la izquierda y se perdió de vista.

-Bien chicos… Ella es su nueva compañera, por favor preséntate.- Comento el profesor-

-Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, tengo 20 años y espero nos llevemos bien.- Fate sonrió y todos aplaudieron.

-Bien, siéntate en mmm.- El profesor busco un lugar con la mirada, de pronto una mano se alzo, una chica se puso de pie.

-Este sitio esta vacio.- Comento la chica señalando a un lado de ella.

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento señorita Testarossa.- El profesor señalo el asiento, Fate camino a el, cuando comenzó a caminar todos la seguían con la mida, Fate tomo asiento a un lado de una chica de ojos azules.

-Hola.- saludo la chica.

-Hola.- Contesto Fate con amabilidad.

-Mi nombre es Arf, llevémonos bien.- Arf extendió su mano para saludar a la rubia.

-Fate, un placer conocerte Arf.- Fate sonrió y se giro para poner atención a la clase.

-Oye… tu eras la chica que ayer estaba con la Señorita Takamachi ¿cierto?- Un chico susurro a Fate.

-Si, soy yo.- Contesto con incredulidad.

-lo sabía, te dije que era ella.- El chico golpeo el brazo de su amigo mientras sonreía.

-Fate se giro y siguió mirando al profesor, luego de una agotadora hora, la clase por fin termino.

-Vamos Fate, iremos a química.- Arf recogió sus libretas y espero a la rubia en la puerta.

-Espera ya casi término.- La rubia guardo sus cosas y cogió su maletín, caminaron por el pasillo a la siguiente clase.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Arf, esta universidad es un lio, me cuesta trabajo llegar a mis clases,

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?-

-Claro que si hahaha.- entraron al aula y ambas se sentaron juntas.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que Fate no se dio cuenta, la campana sonó y la hora del almuerzo llego, Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del aula.

-¿quieres almorzar con nosotras Fate?- Arf señalo a sus amigas que se encontraban esperándola en la puerta.-

-Mmm, tal ves para la próxima.- Fate miro a la puerta y noto a la castaña que se acercaba a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy almorzare con Nanoha.- Fate cogió su maletín y camino a la puerta.

-¿Con Nanoha?- Pregunto una chica que se encontraba en la puerta, ellas no vieron cuando la castaña llego, Nanoha se encontraba detrás de ellas escuchando la conversación.

-Aw, Vamos Fate es tu primer día, tienes que comer con nosotras, a si nos conoceremos mas…- La chica hablaba fingiendo un enfado.

-Tienes razón deberías de comer con nosotros, Nanoha ya tiene sus amigos, seguramente estarán todos en la cafetería, sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, que no se aburren de estar siempre junto al ventanal, cielos.- La chica seguía hablando sin notar a la castaña quien escuchaba atentamente arqueando una ceja mientras escuchaba.

Fate asentía ante la conversación de la chica, intentando no reír, coloco una mano en su boca y se recargo en un escritora.

-Pero… aun a si, ella es mona.- interrumpió una chica.

-Siempre tan callada, le hace ver muy bien, en algunas ocasiones le veo sonreír cuando esta con sus amigos.- La chica sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de Nanoha.

-¡Si!- respondió con entusiasmo.- Si ella me sonriera todos los días por la mañana, mis días serian los mas felices.

Fate se sonrojo al escuchar a la chicas, miro a la castaña que escuchaba con atención a las amigas de Arf.

-Bueno…- Nanoha hablo, las chicas se sorprendieron y rápidamente se giraron a la castaña, se encontraba parada tras de ellas mirándolas con una ceja arqueada.

-Nos sentamos siempre en la misma mesa cerca del ventanal…- Nanoha hizo una pausa y vio como las chicas se sonrojaban al recordar lo que dijeron.

-Por que es una muy linda vista, me hace escapar de esta rutina diaria, ¿No les aburre a ustedes el estar todo el día en la universidad?- Pregunto Nanoha.

-Um… creo que el estudio… es lo mas importante… - Una chica respondió.

-Tienes razón.- Nanoha miro a la chica y sonrió haciendo que esta desviara su mirada.

-Ah mi si me es aburrido, preferiría estar sentada a la orilla de un lago mirando el infinito cielo, en ves de estar sentada todo el día detrás de un escritorio… Pero tienes razón el estudio es lo mas importante.-

-Bueno…- Nanoha se giro a una chica que la miraba fijamente.

-Si algo puedo hacer para que tus días sean mas felices, con mucho gusto lo haré. Nanoha sonrió a la chica haciendo que esta se ruborizara bruscamente.

Fate sonrió y camino a la puerta.- Deberíamos ir a la cafetería o llegaremos tarde.- Fate agarro a la castaña del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Um… ¿piensan que se molesto con nosotras…?- pregunto Arf

-No lo creo… ella es muy amable.-

-Vieron a Fate… ella es muy lida.-una chica miro por el pasillo, vieron como se alejaban de ellas.

-Que estas diciendo.-

-Tal vez Nanoha ya se dio cuenta de eso, Creen que sea su pareja…-

- No lo se… pero parecen…- Una voz atrajo la atención de la chicas.

-¿Que es lo que parecen?- Ginga se encontraba atrás de ellas, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Um… Nada, cielos deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la cafetería.- Todas la chicas se alejaron, Ginga se encontraba parada mirándolas que se alejaban, arqueo una ceja y se alejo.

-¿Es cierto que siempre te sientas en el mismo sitio?- Fate caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo mirando a la castaña.

Nanoha se giro a Fate y sonrió.

-Um… si ayer nos sentamos en ese lugar… ¿No recuerdas?- Nanoha quito la mirada de la rubia y sonrió.

-Oh si ya recuerdo, tiene una bonita vista.- Fate sonrio al recordar el gran ventanal junto a la mesa.

-¿Tu también lo piensas?- Nanoha se detuvo y miro a Fate.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, a Carim no le gusta, dice que el sol le dañara la piel hahahah.- Nanoha continuo caminando.

Ambas llegaron a la cafetería, caminaron por sus bandejas y después a la mesa de siempre, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?- Pregunto la rubia mientras habría su refresco.

-Um… ellos salieron de viaje.- Nanoha miro por la cafetería.

-¿Y no te llevaron?- Fate frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

-Hahaha, me invitaron… pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí, asi que tome la decisión de quedarme en casa.-

-Um… Bien.-

Continuaron hablando y sin darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo termino, la campana sonó y se despidieron, Nanoha acompaño a la rubia a su clase se despidieron.

El dia paso sin darse cuenta y era hora de regresar a casa, Nanoha recogió su maletín y salió del aula, cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con Ginga, esta se acerco a la castaña para saludarla.

-Hola Nanoha, ¿de regreso a casa?- Pregunto Ginga.

-Si, ya voy saliendo, ¿y tu?- Pregunto Nanoha.

-No, yo aun me quedare por aquí, tengo unas asignaturas retrasadas y necesito reponerlas.

-Bien… entonces hasta luego.- Nanoha se despido de Ginga beso su mejilla y se alejo.

Ginga la miro por un momento luego comenzó a caminar, Fate se encontraba lista para marcharse, comenzó a caminar a la puerta y se encontró con la castaña.

-Oh,¿ ya estas lista?- Pregunto Fate mirando a la castaña.

-Si ya estoy lista, ¿y tu?- Nanoha sonrió y comenzaron a caminar, salieron de la universidad y subieron al auto.

-¿Te gustaría ir mañana al parque con migo?- Nanoha pregunto sin desviar la mirada del camino, podía ver la silueta de la rubia ella la miro y después sonrió.

-Si, será divertido.- Fate miro por la ventanilla y sonrió.

Nanoha sonrió ampliamente, miro a la rubia con rapidez y regreso su vista al volante.

-Bien mañana iremos- regresaron a casa en silencio, llegaron a casa y subieron a sus habitaciones, luego de unos minutos salieron y se encontraron en la cocina, Nanoha cogió una manzana la rubia tomo un refresco.

-¿Has hecho tus deberes de la universidad Fate?- Pregunto Nanoha mientras jugaba con la manzana.

-No… ¿tu ya los terminaste?- Fate miro a la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, ¿quieres que los terminemos juntas?-Pregunto Nanoha.

-Si, bien te espero en mi habitación.- Fate tomo el refresco en la mano y subió rápidamente las escaleras, Nanoha permaneció en la cocina aun jugando con la manzana.

Fate entro en su habitación y miro con rapidez por toda la habitación, la limpio rápidamente y la reviso una vez mas luego de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

-Entra.- Contesto Fate mientras acomodaba las almohadas.

Nanoha abrió la puerta y miro a la rubia, ella se encontraba esculcando en su maletín, levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Pasa, siéntate.- Fate saco un boli, un libro y su libreta.

-Tienes muy limpia tu habitación Fate.- Nanoha llevaba su maletín y su manzana aun sin comer.

-Gracias… trato de mantenerla a si...-_mentira la limpie hace un momento, si vieras el desastre que tenía en ella…-_ Fate desvió la mirada de la castaña.

Nanoha se tumbo en la cama de la rubia, sus sabanas tenían impregnado el agradable aroma de la rubia, esto a si que Nanoha se mantuviera con una gran sonrisa.

Fate vio a la castaña acostada en su cama con una gran sonrisa, Fate miro por la habitación en busca de algo que la hiciera quedar mal.

-¿Q-que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto Fate algo nerviosa.

Nanoha levanto la mirada y vio a la rubia algo preocupada.

-No es nada, ben.- Nanoha palmeo la cama a un lado de ella.

-¿_quiere que me tumbe a su lado?- _Fate recogió sus cosas y se tumbo a lado de Nanoha, la castaña tomo su manzana y la puso frente a Fate.

-¿Gustas?- Pregunto Nanoha.

-Um… No gracias.- respondió Fate.

-Mmm, bien.- Nanoha tomo la manzana y la coloco en su boca, mordió la manzana mientras ojeaba su libro, parecía estar concentrada en lo que hacía y a Fate le resultaba fascinante la castaña.

-Cuidado de no comer tan aprisa la manzana, podrías ahogarte con ella…- Comento Fate mientras buscaba un boli en su maletín, traba de ocultar una sonrisa pero le era imposible.

Nanoha escucho a la rubia y se giro hacia ella, Nanoha mantenía la Manzana en su boca, recordó el día cuando Fate la vio comer su manzana rápidamente y se ruborizo bruscamente.

-¿M-me viste…?- Pregunto Nanoha quitando su manzana de la boca.- Cielos no pienses que siempre como de esa forma…- Trato de aclarar Nanoha desviando su mirada.

Fate la miro y no pudo soportarlo mas, sonrió ampliamente, Nanoha no sabía que hacer, estaba tan avergonzada.

-O-oye deja de reírte de mi… ya te dije que no suelo comer a si.- Nanoha se giro a la rubia.

-Hahaha, deberías de ver tu rostro esta tan sonrojado por la sorpresa.- Fate seguía riendo, tomo su refresco y comenzó a beber para calmar la risa un poco.

-Seguramente mi rostro es el mismo que el tuyo cuando te bese.- Comento Nanoha aun sonrojada.

-¡PFFFFFFFF! – Fate sintió como el refresco subía por su nariz haciendo que comenzara a toser, Fate se giro a la castaña aun ahogándose.

Nanoha vio como el refresco salía de la nariz de Fate, Nanoha permaneció en silencio por unos cortos segundos y después estallo en risas.

-¡Hahahaha, deberías ver tu rostro ahora Fate!- Nanoha continuo riendo por un largo rato haciendo que le doliera el estomago, Fate por otra parte se calmo y se fue a cambiar su vestimenta.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llego, ellas permanecías charlando y el tiempo paso volando, Nanoha se despido de Fate.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana Fate.- Nanoha camino a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.- Fate se despido y se tumbo en su cama, se giro a donde estuvo tumbada Nanoha y permaneció hay por un momento.

-Se ha quedado su aroma impregnado en las sabanas…-Susurro Fate, sonrió ampliamente.

Nanoha entro a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, recordó la agradable tarde que paso con la rubia.

-_mañana iremos al parque…¿ se podría decir que es una cita?-_ Nanoha sonrió y permaneció pensando un largo tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y por fin se durmió


	5. Chapter 5

**Me alegra que les gustare el capitulo 4, Pensaba en hacer los capítulos un poco mas cortos, a si podre subirlos cada día ya que la universidad no me da mucho tiempo y parte de mi trabajo tampoco ayuda mucho, me la paso escribiendo parte de los capítulos en una libreta en mis horas libre de la universidad xD, bueno sin mas retrasos e aquí el capitulo 5, espero sea de su agrado, Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

La loche paso tan lenta, Fate despertaba por la noche y miraba el reloj las dos de la mañana, acaso el tiempo esta en contra de ella, el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido como era costumbre cuando hablaba con Nanoha.

La mañana por fin llego, Fate despertó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se cambio rápidamente, cogió su maletín y bajo las escaleras, Nanoha la esperaba en la cocina, la castaña vio a Fate camino hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto Nanoha con una sonrisa.

-Si…- Ambas chicas salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, llegaron a la universidad y entraron a ella, Fate se despido de la castaña en el pasillo, ese día el tiempo en su contra, las horas parecían eternas.

-Vamos…- Nanoha miraba su reloj mientras susurraba.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Takamachi?- El profesor frunció el seño al ver que Nanoha no prestaba atención a su clase.

-Ningún problema.- Contesto Nanoha con una sonrisa, El rpofesor gruño y se giro a la pizarra.

-¿Crees que tenga un problema?-se escuchaban susurros entre los estudiantes.

-No lo se, pero creo que tiene prisa…-

-¡Silencio!- El profesor se giro entrecerrando los ojos, todos en el aula guardaron silencio.

-¿Sucede algo Fate?- Arf miro a la rubia con desconcierto.

-¿Mm?- Fate se giro a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Pareces algo distraída…¿estas bien?-

-Si… estoy muy bien- Fate sonrió ampliamente y se giro a la pizarra, ella no sabía que era lo que pasaba en el aula sus pensamientos estaban cubiertos por Nanoha.

La hora del almuerzo llego, como era costumbre Nanoha esperaba en la puerta, Fate la miro y camino a ella con una sonrisa, ambas caminaron a la cafetería, cuando estaban juntas las horas parecían minutos.

Termino la hora del almuerzo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas chicas caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la clase de la rubia.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego- Comento Fate mientras entraba al aula, Nanoha se despido y camino a su clase.

El sonido de la campana saco a Nanoha de sus pensamientos, salió del aula rápidamente y camino por el pasillo pensando a donde llevaría a Fate, pero nada pasaba por su mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Fate.

Fate se preparaba para salir se despido de sus amigos con una sonrisa y continuo guardando sus libros.

-_Cuando me gire, Nanoha estará en la puerta.-_ Fate se giro y vio a la castaña, esta se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros saludando a los estudiantes que salían, ella inclinaba un poco su cabeza y sonreía diciendo un "hola".

Salieron de la universidad y entraron al auto.

-Bien… entonces vamos al parque.- Nanoha sonrió, encendió el auto y salió del aparcamiento.

Llegaron a un gran parque, Nanoha solía ir con sus hermanos a jugar cuando eran niños, la castaña aparco el auto y sonrió a Fate.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- La castaña se bajo del auto, camino rápidamente a la puerta de Fate y la abrió.

-Gracias.- Sonrió ante el gesto de Nanoha.-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- Nanoha no sabía a que se refería Fate, su rostro puso una expresión de duda y sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Hacer que?- Fate bajo del auto y Nanoha cerro la puerta, la castaña dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa.

Fate sonrió y bajo su cabeza.- ¿Por qué siempre bajas del auto y te apresuras para abrirme la puerta?- Nanoha la miro un segundo, miro al suelo y después a Fate.

-No lo se, mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo…_cuando estoy con tigo,_ ¿Te molesta?- Nanoha pregunto con preocupación.

Fate la miro con ternura y sonrió.- No me molesta.- Nanoha sonrió ampliamente, sentía que un gran peso le quitaban de encima.

-Bien, entonces vamos.- Ambas caminaron por el parque mientras hablaban.

-Dime Fate, ¿tienes hermanos?- Pregunto mientras miraba a la rubia, Fate asintió y sonrió al recordar a su hermano.

-Si, tengo un hermnao se llama Chrono, el es mayor que yo.- Fate respondió sin mirar a la castaña.

-Y… ¿Como te llevas con el?- Nanoha frunció el ceño, preocupada que se llevaran igual que ella y Kyoya.

Fate la miro unos segundos.- Nos llevamos muy bien, se que puedo contar con el para cualquier cosa.- Nanoha sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-Me alegra que a si sea… ¿y tus padres?- Continuo Nanoha.

-Bien, ellos son muy amables y se preocupan demasiado por nosotros, al principio mi madre no quería que viajara sola y menos que me quedara con una familia que no conocía… Fate hizo una pausa al ver que Nanoha la miraba fijamente, en su mirada se notaba que ponía mucha atención a Fate, Para Nanoha en ese momento solo existía Fate.

-Pero…- Continuo Fate.- Mi padre la convenció y eme aquí paseando junto a ti.- Fate sonrió y miro por el parque.

-Tengo que agradecerle a tu padre.- Nanoha se miraba muy convencida ante su comentario.

-¿Por qué le agradecerás?- Fate dejo de caminar y miro a Nanoha.

-Um… bueno por convencer a tu mamá, gracias a eso viajaste aquí, entraste a la universidad y pude cono- Nanoha callo rápidamente, se giro para no ver a Fate, comenzó a caminar y hablo.

-y puedes tener mayores oportunidades…-

Fate miro a la castaña, eta miraba a otro lado pero Fate pudo ver un leve sonrojo, la rubia sonrió y continuo caminando.

-Crees…-hablo Nanoha en un susurro.- ¿C-crees que pueda conocer… a tu familia?- Nanoha se giro a la rubia quien la miraba desconcertada.

-¿a mi familia?- Pregunto Fate.

-Um… bueno si te molesta no continuare con la conversación.- Nanoha se giro y comenzó a caminar, Fate la tomo del brazo haciendo que se girara.

-No me molesta, simplemente me sorprendí un poco.- Fate sonrió ampliamente.

Nanoha se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la rubia, Nanoha sonrió con alegría y siguió caminando.

-¿Por qué quieres conocer a mi familia?- pregunto Fate sin mirar a la castaña, Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

_- Quiero saber todo sobre ti, quiero conocer a las personas que se enamoraron y de ese amor naciste tu, Te quiero a ti…-_Um… tu conoces a mi familia… y yo no se nada sobre ti.- respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa.

-Oh… ya entiendo.- respondió Fate sonriendo.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto Nanoha dejando de caminar.

-Si, vamos.- Ambas caminaron a un restaurant que se encontraba a unas calles del parque.

Entraron al restaurant y una campana anuncio su llegada, Caminaron a una mesa y tomaron asiento.

-Bienvenidas.- Una vos amistosa se acerco a ellas, era una mujer mayor se encontraba parada a un lado de ellas.

-¿Qué puedo traerles?- La mujer miraba a la castaña fijamente, Nanoha miraba el menú y no noto la mirada de la mujer.

Fate por otra parte lo noto al instante, Fate miraba a la mujer con seriedad, Nanoha por fin se decidió y se giro a la mujer, esta le miro el rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Nanoha?- Pregunto la mujer aun sonriendo.

-¿Si?- Nanoha respondió y miro a la mujer junto a ella, la mujer miraba con alegría a la castaña.

-Oh cielos, eres Nanoha, ya eres todo una mujer, recuerdo cuando eras una niña, eras muy tímida hahaha, pero ahora mírate.

Nanoha recordó a la mujer y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, se levanto de su asiento y abro a la mujer, Fate las miraba con sorpresa, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Nanoha miro a Fate y sonrió.- Ella es Fate Testarossa.- Continuo Nanoha.- Fate, ella es como mi segunda madre, mis padres nos traían a comer aquí cuando éramos niños.

-Mucho gusto, soy Fate Testarossa.- Fate sonrió a la mujer.

-Oh, mira que mona estas, cielos seguro que los chicos te persiguen Fate.- Fate se sonriojo y sonrió, Nanoha frunció el ceño y miro a Fate.

-Oh cielos, ¡hija! Ben aquí, tienes que ver a mi hija.- La mujer hablaba con Nanoha mientras esperaba a su hija

-Voy madre…- una chica se acerco a la mesa.

-Mira hija, recuerdas a Nanoha la pequeña niña que solía venir pues mira ahora, se a vuelto muy linda.- Comento la mujer mientras miraba a Nanoha con una sonrisa.

-¿Nanoha? Estas… increíble, cuanto has crecido.- La joven miraba a Nanoha de arriba abajo sin parpadear.

-_deja de mirarla, ¿Acaso te gusta?-_ Fate permanecía en silencio, miraba a la joven con seriedad, esta se giro a Fate que la miraba fijamente, al ver los ojos carmesí de la rubia se perdió en su mirada y se sonrojo, la joven desvio la mirada a Nanoha pero aun sentía la mirada penétrate de Fate.

-Ella es Fate Testarossa una gran amiga…- Nanoha presento a la joven y esta extendió su mano para saludar a Fate, la rubia continuaba mirándola.

-Hola, soy Fate Testarossa, un placer.- Fate sonrio a la joven y la saludo, la joven al sentir la calida mano de Fate sintió como se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Encantada de conocerte Fate…- la joven sonrió, la joven a un mantenía la mano de Fate sujetada.

-_Que esta pasando aquí…¿Por qué actuas de esa forma? Suelta la mano de MI Fate…-_Nanoha miro como ambas chicas continuaban saludándose, ellas continuaban sonriendo y molestaba a Nanoha.

Fate sonreía a la joven pero detrás de esa amable sonrisa se encontraba un sentimiento llamado "Celos", no quería que la joven mirara a la castaña eso la irritaba.

-_No me importa si la conoces desde la infancia, No te dejare tener a MI Nanoha…-_

-Cof, Cof.- Nanoha se aclaro la garganta haciendo que la joven soltara la mano de Fate.

-_Cielos… es tan hermosa, y sus ojos carmesí… que es este sentimiento…- _ la joven miraba a Nanoha, intentando no ver a la rubia, que con solo mirarla a los ojos se enamoro de ella, Fate vio a Nanoha mirando a la joven fijamente, Nanoha vio a la joven mirando a Fate fijamente mientras esta miraba a Nanoha.

-_Acaso te gusta lo joven ¿Nanoha?- _Fate frunció el ceño ente su idea.

-_Acaso te gusta la joven ¿Fate?- _Nanoha frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada.

La mujer y su hija se alejaron de la mesa, ambas chicas ordenaron su comida y comenzaron a comer, luego de una hora terminaron y salieron del restaurant.

-Espero que tus hermanos se encuentren bien, Nanoha.- La mujer se despido de ambas chicas y entro al restaurant.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, luego de unos minutos, Fate rompió el silencio.

-Bien, ahora a donde vamos.- Nanoha lo pensó por un momento y luego contesto.

-¿Te gusta la arena?- Nanoha sonrió y tomo a Fate de la mano.

-Vamos a esta hora será muy divertido.- Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, subieron al auto y se marcharon a la playa, cuando llegaron notaron que no había muchas personas y era muy agradable.

-Vamos, la brisa marina sienta muy bien.- Nanoha bajo del auto y corrió abrir la puerta de Fate.

-¿Te gusta la playa?- Fate pregunto mientras bajaba del auto.

-Me encanta es mi lugar favorito, es muy tranquilo.- Ambas bajaron a la playa y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del mar.

Fate lamio sus labios y estos eran salados, luego de unos minutos volvía hacer lo mismo y continúo a si todo el recorrido.

-¿No te gusta?- Nanoha miraba a la rubia con preocupación.

-Claro que me gusta, es muy tranquilo.- Fate sonrió y continuaron caminando.

-Dime Fate, ¿cuando crees que pueda conocer a tus padres?- la castaña sonrió y miro a la rubia.

-Mmm… no lo se, cuando tengas tiempo, ¿enserio quieres conocerlos?- Fate se giro a la castaña que lamia sus labios salados, Fate los miro por uno segundos recordando aquel beso que le dio la castaña.

-Por supuesto que quiero conocerlos, ¿crees que les moleste si voy?- Continuo Nanoha.

-Mmm… tal vez te corran de casa...- Fate sonrió al ver que la castaña se detuvo rápidamente

-Hahahaha solo bromeo, mis padres no harían algo a si.- Nanoha miro a Fate por unos minutos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-bueno de todos modos si me corren de tu casa me quedaría fuera de la puerta esperando a por ti.- Continuo Nanoha.

-¿Por mi?- Fate se detuvo y miro a la castaña.

-Si, esperaría por ti.- Nanoha sonrió y continúo caminando.

-¿Por qué?- Fate la siguió.

-Um… ¿tiene que haber una razón?- la castaña se detuvo y miro el mar unos minutos, luego sonrió y miro a la rubia.

Nanoha lamio sus labios salados y la rubia la miro.

-Ya lo hago por ti…- respondió Fate.

-¿Um? ¿El que?- Nanoha se giro a la rubia, Fate la tomo del cuello y la acerco a ella, miro sus ojos azules y sonrió, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de la castaña y la beso, Nanoha se sorprendió ante el acto de Fate, la había tomado con la guardia baja.

Nanoha correspondió el beso de Fate y la tomo por la cintura, luego de unos minutos se alejaron, la castaña se encontraba sonrojada y desvió la mirada, Fate miro a Nanoha y sonrió.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Um… si, D-deveriamos regresar a casa, es un poco tarde ya.- Nanoha no miraba a Fate por que se encontraba avergonzada.

Fate camino con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, una hora después llegaron a casa, su madre la esperaba sentada en la cocina.

-Hola, ¿que tal les fue?- Momoko pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien madre.- Nanoha sonrió y miro a Fate.

-Si, una tarde excelente.- Momoko miro a las dos chicas por unos minutos y entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Ah sucedido algo?- Momoko las miro a las dos y sonrió.

-N-no… ¿por que lo preguntas madre?- Nanoha desvio la mirada de su madre y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Momoko lo noto y sonrió mientras se encongia de hombros.

-Madre… ¿podríamos hablar luego?- Nanoha miro a Momoko con seriedad.

-Claro hija.- Momoko asintió.- Bien por ahora tengo que marcharme hablaremos de esto luego.- Momoko caminaba a la puerta pero Nanoha la detuvo.

-¿Donde esta papá? – Pregunto la castaña.

-Salio de viaje.- Momoko sonrió amablemente a su hija.

-¿Y mis hermanos?- la castaña frunció el seño al mencionarlos.

-Ellos se fueron, regresaran dentro de 2 dias, ¿Por qué me preguntas de repente por ellos?- Momoko entrecerró sus ojos y miro a su hija arqueando una ceja.

-Um… olvídalo madre, hablaremos luego.- Nanoha se giro a la rubia y esta sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo… entonces tengo que irme…- Momoko salió de la casa y de la propiedad Takamachi.

-Bien… Supongo que tenemos la casa para nosotras dos, mamá regresara tarde a si qu- Fate beso a Nanoha haciéndola callar, la castaña correspondió el beso y la tomo del cuello, Fate camino hacia delante haciendo retroceder a la castaña.

Nanoha quedo apresada por el cuerpo de Fate y una pared, la rubia besaba con entusiasmo a Nanoha, Fate subió su rodilla entre las piernas de la castaña apresándola aun mas con su propio cuero, sus labios se deslisaron por el cuello de la castaña haciendo que se estremeciera.

La rubia deslizo sus manos entre la blusa de Nanoha tocando su abdomen, haciendo moan a la castaña.

-Creo… que tenemos que subir…- Fate hablaba sin separarse de Nanoha.

-E-entiendo…- Nanoha respondió con dificultad.

Fate tomo a la castaña de la mano y subió las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar al pasillo continuo bacio lingua, llegaron a la habitación de Nanoha y entraron aun besándose, Fate tumbo a Nanoha en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

Ambas respondían a las caricias de la otra, Fate se excitaba al escuchar a la castaña moan, la besaba con pasión, el aroma de la castaña la volvía loca.

Fate cada minuto mas se agitaba su respiración, deslizo su mano por el abdomen y la bajo hasta la entre pierna de Nanoha, la castaña hizo un moan que fue ahogado por los labios de la rubia.

Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos algo desorientada, la luz de su ventanal le golpeaba en los ojos, se incorporo en la cama y la sabana des desplazo por su cuerpo, la castaña miro su cuerpo y se encontraba desnudo.

La castaña rápidamente cogió la sabana y se cubrió con ella, rápidamente los recuerdos llegaron a ella, recordó la noche anterior y extendió su mano, lentamente descubrió a la rubia que aun se antenia durmiendo a lado de ella.

Nanoha sonrió al verla dormir, acerco una mano a su rostro y lo acaricio, era tan hermosa cuando dormía, Nanoha se inclino a ella y la beso en la mejilla haciendo que despertara la rubia.

-Buenos días…-Fate saludo con una sonrisa a Nanoha quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Fate.- Nanoha quito algunos cabellos del rostro de la rubia y la contemplo por unos segundos.

Nanoha miro su reloj, las diez de la mañana rápidamente se levanto de la cama envuelta en la sabana dejando a la rubia desnuda, Fate se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos sonrojándose, Nanoha sonrió y al ver a Fate sonrojarse, La rubia se me fue a duchar rápidamente luego de unos minutos salio del baño, Fate se ducho rápidamente en el baño de Nanoha.

Luego de unos minutos, Fate se fue a su habitación, al entrar a su habitación cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella.

-Pero que fue lo que paso añoche…- Fate susurro y se mordió el labio inferior, al recordar la noche anterior.

Nanoha sonreía mientras se preparaba para bajar al comedor, final mente Nanoha bajo al comedor y encontró a su mamá en la cocina regando su planta.

-Buenos días madre- la castaña se acerco sonriendo a su madre y la beso.

-Buenos días hija, pareces muy feliz… ¿ha sucedido algo?- Pregunto Momoko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, de eso quiero hablarte.- Nanoha miro a su madre y comenzaron a caminar al despacho.

Ambas entraron al despacho y cerraron la puerta, Momoko tomo asiento mientras la castaña permanecía de pie.

-¿Que es lo que quieres contarme hija?- Pregunto Momoko.

-Madre…- Nanoha hizo una pausa y miro a su madre con seriedad.- Me gusta Fate…- Momoko se acomodo en su asiento y miro a su hija.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-Momoko miro a su hija entrecerrando sus ojos.

-no me gustaría que estuvieras jugando con ella Nanoha, a si como lo has hecho hasta ahora con las demás.- Momoko miro a su hija mientras hablaba y esta la escuchaba atentamente.

-No es un juego mamá, me he enamorado de ella…-Nanoha bajo su cabeza al decirlo.

-¿Que pasa con Carim? ¿No esta saliendo con ella?- Momoko se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia su hija.

-No madre… Carim y yo no salíamos…- Momoko miro a su hija arqueando una ceja.

-Entiendo… entonces tendrás que aclarar las cosas con ella, al parecer ella no piensa igual que tu…- Momoko puso una mano en el hombro de su hija y sonrió.

-Madre… estoy pensando en ir a conocer a la familia de Fate…- Momoko arque una ceja y miro a su hija con asombro.

- Entiendo… al parecer si vas enserio al decir que te enamoraste de ella.- Momoko sonrió y se alejo de su hija.

-¿Que aras cuando estés con la familia de Fate?- Pregunto Momoko.

-No lo se… de nada serviría planear algo ahora mismo, seguramente cuando este frente a ellos lo olvide todo.- Nanoha bajo su cabeza y se avergonzó.

-Entiendo… ¿y dime?- Continúo Momoko.

-Que piensa Fate de esto, ¿ella también te quiere?- Nanoha levanto rápidamente la cabeza y miro a su madre con sorpresa.

-No tengo idea…- Momoko se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sonrió.

-Entonces planeas… ¿planeas ir a conocer la familia de Fate y no sabes si ella te quiere?- Momoko no podía creer que su hija se enamorara, siempre salía con chicas de la universidad pero nunca paso a nada serio, simplemente una noche y era suficiente para la castaña.

Momoko se sentía feliz al ver a su hija confundida por el sentimiento del amor, definitivamente su hija estaba enamorada, tenia que apoyar a su hija para tomar las decisiones correctas.

- Madre… ¿tengo que preguntarle cierto?- Nanoha miro a su mamá con preocupación.

Momoko miro a su hija con ternura y le sonrió.- Si hija tienes que preguntarle.- Momoko sonrió.

-Entiendo…- Nanoha respondió casi en un susurro.

-Entonces… ¿cuando planeas ir a ver a su familia?- Continuo Momoko.

-Umm no lo se, avisare a la universidad que Fate y yo saldremos por unos días, si aceptan eso entonces nos marcharemos enseguida.- Respondió Nanoha.

-Muy bien, entonces ve a ver a Fate, y pregúntale sus sentimientos.- Momoko abrazo a su hija y beso su mejilla y le susurro al oído.

Nanoha se sonrojo bruscamente y asintió lentamente, Momoko se alejo de su hija y la miro como se sonrojaba, Momoko sonrió y salió del despacho.

Nanoha salió en busca de la rubia, esta se encontraba en el jardín viendo algunas flores en compañía de un trabajador.

-Hola.-Saludo amablemente la castaña, esto sorprendió a Fate, rápidamente se giro y vio los ojos azules de Nanoha.

-Hola.- Fate respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Fate?- Fate asintió y caminaron al lago detrás de la casa.

Se detuvieron frente al lago, Nanoha miro un momento el lago y después a los ojos carmesí.

-C-creo…- Continuo Nanoha.- Creo que me gustas…- Nanoha miro a Fate con seriedad y esta se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Crees que te gusto?- Fate arque una ceja y dio un paso frente a la castaña.

-Si…-Nanoha bajo la cabeza mientras hablaba.

Fate la miro y dio otro paso frente a la castaña, la tomo del mentón y la beso lentamente.

-¿Aun crees que te gusto?- pregunto Fate.

-No… Definitivamente me gustas.- Nanoha beso a la rubia y esta en un susurro dijo.- Te amo.-

Ambas sonrieron y caminaron a casa, entraron a la casa y Momoko las esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y bie?- Momoko esperaba una respuesta.

-Si madre…- Momoko sonrió y abrazo a ambas chicas.

-Entonces… Mañana iras a pedir el permiso a la universidad.-Continuo Momoko.

-Si.- Nanoha miro a la rubia y esta le sonrió.

-Pediremos un permiso para ir a conocer a tu familia.- Continuo Nanoha.

Fate sonrió ampliamente y asintió, la noche llego y Momoko se fue a dormir, Fate se despido de Nanoha con un beso y entro en su habitación, la mañana llegaría y el viaje comenzaría.

* * *

**Bueno, no quiero sacar todo mi lado pervertido ya que jamás podría volver a verme al espejo, si con solo esa parte me quede en blanco… por mi mente pasaban muchas… MUCHAS cosas locas pero no podía escribir algo a si D: Un saludo y un abrazo asta la próxima **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por leer, gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les gustara el capitulo, siento mucho el retraso la universidad me mantuvo ocupada al igual que mi trabajo, hare lo que pueda por subir pronto los capítulos, bueno sin mas retrasos el Capitulo 6, Gracias nos leemos luego.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Nanoha despertó por la mañana, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, Momoko como de costumbre se encontraba regando su planta en la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá.- Nanoha sonrió y abrazo a Momoko.

-Buenos días hija.- Momoko respondió al abrazo.

-¿Estas lista?- Momoko miro a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Si, ahora estoy esperando a Fate.- respondió la castaña.

Fate bajo las escaleras y salido a Momoko.

-Buenos días.- Fate sonrió y abrazo a Momoko.

-Buenos días Fate, ¿como dormiste hoy?- Pregunto Momoko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien.- Fate miro a la castaña que la esperaba en la puerta, ambas salieron de la propiedad Takamachi y llegaron a la universidad, ambas bajaron del auto y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del director.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra el director?- Nanoha pregunto a la pelirroja que rápidamente las hizo pasar a la oficina, ambas chicas agradecieron y entraron a la oficina, el director Zafira se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, al ver a las dos chicas entrar dejo su bolígrafo y les ofreció tomar asiento.

-Bien, en que puedo ayudarlas.- Pregunto Zafira juntando sus manos.

-Tenemos que pedir un permiso para ausentarnos unos días.- Dijo Nanoha.

-¿Unos días?- Zafira se acomodo en su asiento mientras preguntaba.

-¿Cuantos días serian?- Continuo Zafira.

-tal vez una semana.- La castaña frunció el ceño mientras hablaba.

-Entiendo… ¿entonces una semana?- Zafira saco unos documentos de su cajón y comenzó a escribir en silencio, luego de unos minutos llamo a la pelirroja.

-Entrega una copia a cada profesor de las clases de la señorita Takamachi y la señorita Testarossa.- Zafira entrego el documento a la pelirroja y esta asintió.

-De inmediato.- La pelirroja salió de la oficina y entrego a los profesores la copia.

-Bien… entonces ¿cuando se ausentaran?- Pregunto Zafira.

-Mañana.- Nanoha respondió rápidamente y se levanto de su asiento, agradeció al director y salieron de la oficina, caminaron por el pasillo y salieron de la universidad, caminaron hacia el auto.

-¿Estas segura de ir a conocer a mis padres?- Pregunto Fate mientras entraba en el auto.

-Si, claro que lo estoy.- Nanoha respondió mientras encendía el auto.

-Bien, entonces vamos a prepararnos.- Salieron del aparcamiento ah toda marcha, luego de una media hora llegaron a la propiedad Takamachi, las puertas de la propiedad y dejaron ver un auto estacionado en la puerta de la casa, Nanoha se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos que bajaban del auto.

Momoko salió de casa y abrazo alegremente a los amigos de su hija, la castaña bajo del auto aun mirando a sus amigos estos se mantenían charlando con Momoko, Nanoha abrió la puerta de Fate y camino hacia sus amigos.

-¡Nanoha! Como estas.- Yuno saludo alegremente a su amiga, Hayate camino tras el al igual que Vice y Subaru.

-¡Tamakachi!- una voz hizo que la castaña se girara bruscamente, levanto la mirada y vio a su amigo Verossa que se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Verossa!- Nanoha sonrió ampliamente a su amigo y camino hacia el, Fate se giro rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de Verossa, la rubia vio como Verossa abrazaba con efusión a Nanoha.

-_Pero que… ¡Nanoha tiene novio!-_ Fate no para de ver a Verossa con furia, Verossa sintió la penetrante mirada de la rubia y se giro para ver a Nanoha.

-Um… ¿quien es ella?- Verossa miraba a Fate fijamente mientras hablaba casi en un susurro.

-Oh, ella es Fate Testarosa.- Nanoha camino hacia la rubia junto con su amigo Verossa, Fate no toleraba ver a Verossa tan apegado a Nanoha.

-Fate, el es Verossa un amigo mío, le conozco desde hace mucho, se podría desir que es como mi hermano.- Fate miro a Verossa y después sonrió.

-Un placer conocerte Verossa, soy Fate Testarossa.- Fate extendió su mano y saludo a Verossa.

-Un placer Testarossa, espero y nos llevemos muy bien.- Verossa se alejo al grupo de sus amigos dejando a Fate y Nanoha a solas.

-Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de universidad, espero y todos te agraden.- Nanoha miro a sus amigos mientras hablaba y sonreía.

Fate los miro a los cinco amigos de la castaña y sonrió.- Si todos son muy amables.- Fate sonrió.-

-¡Vamos Carim! Date prisa Nanoha ya a regresado.- Yuno grito mirando hacia el jardín, Carim se encontraba ablando a sus padres, luego de unos minutos camino hacia sus amigos.

-_Oh a si que son seis amigos de Nanoha… Mmm ella no esta mal…-_ Fate miro a Carim mientras caminaba con usa sonrisa hacia Nanoha.

-¡Nanoha!- Carim salto sobre la castaña tomándola con la guardia baja, la castaña respondió al abrazo de Carim un una sonrisa amable, de pronto Carim tomo a la castaña del mentón y la beso con pasión.

Fate se sorprendió ante el acto de Carim, todos sus amigos solo miraban a otro lado mientras sonreían, la castaña no savia que hacer su mente estaba en blanco, el beso de Carim la sorprendió por completo.

Carim continuaba besado a la castaña, luego de un minuto se aparto de ella lentamente mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Te eh echado mucho de menos…- ella hablaba seductoramente a la castaña haciendo que esta se sonrojara por lo avergonzada que estaba, Fate arqueo una ceja no sabia lo que pasaba frente a ella, como era que la castaña permitía ser besada de esa manera.

-C-carim… necesitamos hablar.- Nanoha se alejo de Carim algo nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación, La castaña miro a Fate avergonzada, la rubia solo miraba con ganas de matar a Carim.

-Bien chicos, tenemos que regresar a casa.- Verossa grito a sus amigos y subieron al auto, Carim se acerco a la castaña y le beso bajo a su cuello y lo beso por unos segundos, la castaña se sorprendió y se alejo de ella, Carim miro el cuello de la castaña y su rostro se adorno con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Nos vemos en la universidad Nanoha.- Carim subió al auto y salieron de la propiedad Takamachi.

Por la noche Momoko bajo a cenar, bajo las escaleras y camino al comendo mientras caminaba podía escuchar unos murmullos que venían del comedor, cuando entro a el los murmullos callaron, en el comedor se encontraba sentada Fate y junto a ella Nanoha, ambas chicas se encontraban en silencio.

-Buenas noches.- Momoko saludo y tomo asiento, ambas chicas respondieron con una sonrisa y comenzaron a cenar, luego de unos minutos todos terminaron de cenar.

-Buenas noches, que descanse señora Takamachi.- Fate se despido y subió las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Fate que descanses.- Momoko sonrió y se giro a su hija, ella se encontraba recargada en el marco de la cocina.

-Que pasa hija, no iras a dormir.- Momoko se acerco a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Mamdre, mañana asistiremos a la universidad, Fate decidió ir a visitar a sus padres dentro de unos días, simplemente hoy me dijo que quería asistir a la universidad.

Momoko miro a su hija y sonrió, en el rostro de su hija se veía confundida.

-Tendrás que aclarar las cosas con Carim, hija.- Momoko sonrió y camino a las escaleras, la castaña la miro alejarse y dio un largo suspiro.

-Entiendo madre…- la castaña bajo la cabeza y susurro, Nanoha subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo, se detuvo frente la puerta de Fate y suspiro, dio unos golpes.

-Entre.- Una voz que le fascinaba a la castaña respondió.

Nanoha entro a la habitación, una elegante figura se encontraba sentada, dando la espalda a la puerta, la castaña cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se recargo en la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Nanoha dio un paso al frente y se mantuvo de pie.

-Claro, de que quieres hablar.- La rubia seguía sin girarse, su tono de voz era serio hacia la castaña.

-Podemos ir a visitar a tus padres mañana si lo deseas.- Continuo Nanoha.

-Esta bien, podremos ir otro dia por ahora tienes que pasar tiempo con tus amigos, parece que les agradas mucho.- Fate no se giraba a la castaña haciendo que esta se molestara.

-¿_Por que no te giras cuando me hablas? Es frustrante.-_Nanoha dio un suspiro y continuo hablando, dio un paso.

-No es tan importante, podrían esperar.- Nanoha miro la espalda de Fate y eso le molestaba un poco, no le gustaba que no la mirara mientras hablaba para ella era frustrante.

-Pero esa chica… a dicho que te vería mañana… no deberías dejar esperando alguien.

-¿P-podrías al menos girarte cuando me hablas? Me parece que no me pones atención mientras hablo…- Nanoha extendió su mano para girar a la casa pero esta se giro rápidamente tomo el brazo de la castaña y lo jalo hacia ella, haciendo que Nanoha se acercara demasiado a Fate.

-Te… ¿parece bien de esta manera?- Nanoha podía sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia.

-Vamos Fate hablo en serio, ¿estas segura de querer ir a la universidad mañana?- La castaña se alejo de Fate y camino a la puerta.

-Si… tenemos que ir a la universidad.- Fate sonrió y camino hacia la castaña.

-Bien entonces mañana iremos a la universidad, el viaje se calnselara por algunos días.- Nanoha salió de la habitación y entro a la de ella.

-Que voy hacer con Carim…- Nanoha susurro mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-_Esa chica me molesta demasiado… tendre que castigarle un poco por menterse con lo que me pertenece…-_ Fate salió de la habitación y camino a la de la castaña, toco la puerta y nadie respondió.

-¿_No esta en su habitación?-_ la rubia abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo la cabeza, pudo ver la habitación de la castaña tenia un agradable aromo al igual que la castaña.

-_Mm adoro ese aroma, pero… donde esta ella.-_ Fate camino por la habitación era bastante amplia tenia un gran estante de libros, una mesa junto a la cama y sobre la mesa mas libros, la cama se encontraba algo desordenada.

De pronto un ruido atrajo la atención de la rubia, la puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver la silueta de Nanoha, la castaña no noto la presencia de la rubia esta se encontraba mirándola fijamente.

-_Ah… que voy hacer con Carim… seguramente no aceptara lo que dire… terminara molestándose con migo… bueno mañana areglare las cosas o al menos tratare de hacerlo.-_ la castaña se giro y vio una silueta.

-¿Fate?- Pregunto la castaña algo confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Nanoha camino hacia Fate y esta solo la miraba.

-¿Te molesta que este aquí?- Fate arqueo una ceja mientras hablaba.

-¿Molestarme? Por supuesto que no, simplemente me sorprende eso es todo.-

-¿Necesitas algo?- Nanoha se detuvo frete a Fate mientras preguntaba, no sabía el por que la rubia se encontraba en su habitación.

Fate se acerco a Nanoha y la beso haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera por el acto de Fate, la rubia se separo de Nanoha y sonrió.

-Si… necesitaba eso.- Nanoha se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la rubia y solo sonrió.

-Oh… ya entiendo.- Fate abrazo a Nanoha del cuello y la beso con pasión, Nanoha la tomo de la cintura y correspondió su beso, ambas continuaban besándose y caminaron a la cama, la castaña empujo a Fate en la cama y se subió sobre ella, la rubia se dejo llevar y abrió paso ante las caricias de Nanoha.

Nanoha besaba con desespero a Fate haciendo que se estremeciera, las suaves manos de la castaña tenían fascinada a Fate era una sensación placentera, Fate no podía contener su voz haciendo que Nanoha se excitara al escucharla, Nanoha subió su rodia a la entrepierna de Fate dejando escapar un gemido, Fate se sonrojo al escucharse, la castaña sonrió ante el acto de la rubia sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-¿A si que es Fate Testarossa… mmm interesante, será muy interesante… tratando de tomar mi lugar mientras estoy fuera… eso es imperdonable, tendre que llamar su atención.- Carim se encontraba tumbada en su cama mientras murmuraba.

Esa noche seria larga al menos para ellas, la mañana traería con ella la frustración de ambas chicas al encontrarse con sus problemas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero y fuera de su agrado, este capitulo es muy corto lo se pero preferiría hacerlos cortos para poder subir algo ha hacerlos largos y tardar mucho tiempo en subirlos, bien nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡GRACIAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por leer, ya estoy de vacaciones creo que ahora tender mas tiempo para escribir los capítulos, eh comenzado a escribir una nueva historia, igual Nanofate, no la subiré por que un la tengo en la libreta y quiero subirla cuando ya tenga capítulos a si me dará tiempo para escribir y tener una buena historia, bien sin mas retrasos e aquí el capitulo 7.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

La mañana llego, ambas chicas despertaron la castaña echo un vistazo a la rubia que dormía a su lado, la miro unos segundos y dio un largo suspiro de preocupación.

-Fate…- Nanoha hablo en susurros a la rubia.- ya es tarde…. Tenemos que ir a la universidad.-

-¿Mmm? Que hora es…- Fate despertó y miro la habitación, Nanoha se encontraba de pie camino a su armario y preparo su ropa, entro al baño y se ducho.

Fate se incorporo en la cama, miro detenidamente la habitación y sonrió, se puso de pie envuelta en las sabanas blancas y recogió su ropa se cambio rápidamente y salió de la habitación de la castaña, la rubia entro en su habitación y se ducho rápidamente.

Luego de unos minutos ambas bajaron las escaleras rápidamente se despidieron de Momoko y salieron de la propiedad Takamachi, en el trascurso del camino todo fue risas y bromas entre ambas chicas, llegaron al aparcamiento la rubia echo un vistazo y vio a los amigos de Nanoha que comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas.

-Hola Takamachi, buenos días.- Verossa se acerco a Fate y sonrió.- Buenos días Fate…- Nanoha miro a su amigo y frunció el seño.

-Buenos días Verossa.- Nanoha se acerco a su amigo y lo miraba fijamente, Vice se acerco corriendo y dio un salto con entusiasmo.

-¡Si! Por fin estamos de vuelta, espero y se cuiden todos… ¡Vice esta aquí!- Vice sonriño y miro al resto de sus amigos.

-Hola Fate.- Carim se acerco a la rubia y sonrió.- Soy Carim un placer conocerte, eres de intercambio ¿cierto?- Fate miro a Carim y sonrió amablemente.

-Si soy de intercambio.- Nanoha miro a ambas chicas por unos minutos y después a su migo Verossa, Este se encontraba mirando a Fate fijamente, Nanoha no soportaba ver a su amigo a si.

-Debe ser un problema el conseguir un sitio donde vivir ¿no?- Carim continuaba hablando con Fate, en su rostro se postraba una sonrisa de arrogancia, Fate la miraba fijamente mientras sonreía.

-_ah… contrólate Fate… contrólate…-_ Mmm… no del todo actual mente estoy viviendo con Nanoha.- Fate miro a Nanoha y sonrió, Carim se giro rápidamente hacia la castaña y la miro desconcertada.

-¿Es cierto eso Nanoha?- Carim se giro a la rubia y esta sonreía ampliamente.

-Si, es cierto estar viviendo con nosotros por el tiempo que sea necesario.- Nanoha miro a Carim con una sonrisa y se giro hacia Fate, al ver a la rubia sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien chicos… entremos o llegaremos tarde.- Verossa miro a sus amigos mientras hablaba, comenzaron a caminar, Vice, Yuno, Hayate y Verossa caminaba adelante, Fate caminaba detrás de ellos, Nanoha se aparto de ellos y tomo a Carim del brazo, comenzaron a caminar lentamente dejando espacio entre ellas y sus amigos, Fate las vio por el rabillo del ojo y se giro al frente.

-Hola…- Verossa comenzó a caminar lentamente y quedo al lado de Fate, Verossa sonrió ampliamente y miro a la rubia, en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo, Fate lo miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

-Hola.- Fate respondió y se giro al frente, continuaron caminando.

-¿Te gusto la universidad?- Verossa se paro frente a la rubia, Fate se detuvo por unos minutos y después rodio a Verossa.

-Si, es muy agradable… todos son muy amables.- Fate continuo caminando y por fin entraron a la universidad.

-Me alegra, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, yo con gusto aria cualquier cosa por ti.- el chico sonreía ampliamente, este comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras miraba a la chica, Fate escuchaba con atención a Verossa y este se alegraba al ver como la chica se interesaba en el.

Lamentable mente para Verossa la mente de Fate estaba en otro lugar, Verossa golpeo a alguien y este se giro bruscamente mientras levantaba la voz.

-Que te pasa idiota, no ves que estoy pasando.- Verossa normal mente no era brusco con las demás personas pero en ese momento traba de llamar la atención de la rubia detrás de el.

-eh mira… es Verossa…- Murmullos alrededor de ellos se escuchaban.

-¿No estaban de viaje?-

-Si… seguramente ahorita llegan los demás…-

-Armaran un alboroto… pero no veo por ninguna parte a los demás…- Todos los estudiantes miraban a la rubia y a Verossa, este se encontraba agarrando el cuello de la camisa al chico.

-Vamos idiota, ¿no ves que estoy pasando con una chica?- Verossa se sentía el centro de atención, y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver por el rabillo de su ojo como la rubia lo miraba impresionada.

-Vamos ten mas cuidado amigo… podrías hacerte daño si caminas a si…- El chico respondió haciendo que Verossa se sorprendiera.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!?- Verossa levanto su puño y golpeo al chico sin mas, Verossa se sentía molesto, como era que un estudiante le respondiera y mas en frente de una chica.

La rubia se sorprendió y miro a Verossa sorprendida, esta se llevo su mano a la boca y miro al chico tumbado en el suelo.

-Oye Verossa detente…- Fate le comento a Verossa que se detuviera pero esto hizo que Verossa se engrandeciera mas, tomo al chico y comenzó a golpearlo, todos en el pasillo solo lo miraban ninguno de ellos hacia algo para detenerlo.

-Vamos Verossa detente.- Fate tomo al chico del hombro pero este se zafo.

-Mira Fate, tienes que enseñarles a respetarte, sino nunca conocerán su lugar.- Verossa estaba perdiendo el control absoluto de si mismo, ningún profesor aparecía.

-¡Verossa! Que estas haciendo.- Vice llego corriendo e intento detener a su amigo, pero este lo empujo haciéndolo caer, Vice se puso de pie e intento otra vez pero fue inútil.

-¡Verossa!- Una voz atrajo la atención de todos, Fate se giro rápidamente, todos los estudiantes se dispersaron y dejaron ver a Verossa sobre el chico.

-Acompáñame a la oficina.- Zafira se encontraba mirando al chico fijamente y su voz mostraba autoridad, miro al resto de los estudiantes y estos rápidamente se fueron a sus clases, Fate se mantuvo parada mirando como Verossa era levantado por Zafira al igual que el otro chico.

Nanoha apareció por los pasillos y vio como Verossa era escoltado por Zafira y detrás de ellos un chico con dificultades de caminar.

-¿Que a pasado?- La castaña pregunto extrañada ante la escena frente a ella.

-Verossa a golpeado a un chico.- Fate miro a Carim mientras hablaba, esta se encontraba caminando por el pasillo.

-¿¡Que!? Ese idiota otra vez…- Nanoha miro por el pasillo y luego a Fate, esta le sonrió.

-Vamos Fate.- Nanha tomo de la maño a la rubia y le sonrió ampliamente, la rubia la miro y le regreso la sonrisa.

La castaña acompaño a Fate a su clase como era costumbre, se despidieron con una sonrisa y Fate entro a su clase, Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y camino por el pasillo, se dirigía a la oficina del director, no le agradaba mucho estar hay peor tenia que ir a por su amigo.

-Hola.- Nanoha saludo amablemente a la pelirroja que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Hola.- la pelirroja sonrió y aparto su libro.- ¿Necesitabas ayuda en algo?-

-Mmm no, solo estoy esperando a un amigo.- Nanoha tomo asiento frente a la pelirroja y esta se sorprendió.

-Oh hablas de tu amigo Verossa…- Nanoha sintió y miro a la puerta.

-Si… ese tonto no enloquece con facilidad.- Nanoha se giro y miro a la pelirroja, esta sonrió ante el comentario de Nanoha.

Unos minutos de un silencio incomodo fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Fate?- los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron al preguntar por Fate, la castaña se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Teana.

-¿Perdón?- Nanoha frunció el ceño tal vez escucho mal la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Fate… Como se encuentra.- repitió Teana, su rostro se adorno con una sonrisa, Nanoha frunció el ceño y se mantuvo mirando a la pelirroja por unos segundos en silencio.

-Bien… gracias por preguntar.- Nanoha continúo mirándola.

-Me alegro, ella es muy agradable y es tan sencillo hablar con ella.- Teana hablaba con entusiasmo y su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

-Si… lo se, _por que estamos hablando de Fate… y por que pones esa tonta sonrisa cuando hablas de Fate, estas molestándome amiga…-_ La castaña sonrisa, estaba completamente molesta con la pelirroja al escucharla hablar de Fate, su sentimiento se hizo aun mas presente al escuchar a la pelirroja.

-Sabes… esto sonara raro…- Nanoha frunció el ceño al escuchar a Teana, sabía perfectamente que palabras saldrían de la pelirroja.

-Cuando estoy con ella mi corazón late sin control… siento que podría salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento… y cuando escucho su voz me pongo tan nerviosa…- La castaña se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a Teana.

-¡_Que demonio! ¡Pero que estás diciendo! Yo la vi primero tu siquiera la miras todos los días ¿y ahora me sales con esto?-_ el rostro de Nanoha se poso inexpresivo ante el comentario de Teana.

-Creo… que me gusta…- Continuo la Pelirroja, Nanoha sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y en silencio, por dentro sentía como algo apresaba su corazón una gran presión en su pecho no la dejaba respirar.

Nanoha entre abrió su boca para tomar un poco de aire, la pelirroja la vio.

-P-Por favor no le digas nada a Fate…- La pelirroja miro con preocupación a Nanoha y esta solo la miraba fijamente, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y final mente hablo.

-…- Algo despertó en el interior de la castaña una extraña sensación de furia y desesperación.

-…Créeme… no le diré nada…- Nanoha se detuvo por unos minutos y respiro, miro a la pelirroja a los ojos y continuo.

-No le diré nada a **Mi** Fate.- inconscientemente la mirada de la castaña se trasformo en una mirada acecina, La pelirroja se sorprendió y al escuchar el "Mi" que resonó en los labios de Nanoha.

-…- Teana no sabía que contestar le sorprendió la respuesta de la castaña, un silencio incomodo cubrió el pasillo donde se encontraban las dos chicas, Teana unido su mirada en unos papeles intentaba no mirar a la castaña, esta se mantenía de pie esperando a su amigo, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, la pelirroja la miraba unos segundos y después se giraba a sus papeles.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta por fin se abrió, Nanoha se giro a la puerta y vio a su amigo que se aun se mantenía sentado, un chico salió de la oficina y miro a la castaña, esta le sonrió y lo miro por unos segundos.

-Oye… ¿estas bien?- El chico se sorprendió y miro a la castaña con sorpresa.

-Si… si estoy bien… gracias por preguntar.- La castaña sonrió y metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, saco un puñado de billetes y se los dio al chico.

-Toma, si me esperas unos minutos te llevare al hospital.- Nanoha sonrió amablemente, el chico se sonrojo ante tanta atención de la castaña y su voz llena de amabilidad.

-N-no, a si estoy bien, gracias.- El chico sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la castaña sintió una mirada y se giro, la pelirroja la miraba fijamente no parpadeaba.

-_Ella es muy amable… pero en ocasiones su mirada se vuelve llena de odio y te intimda….-_ La castaña miro a Teana y le sonrió.

-Simplemente no se entrometan en mi camino y todo estará bien.- Nanoha sonrió amablemente y se giro a la puerta, Teana se ruborizo por la agradable sonrisa de Nanoha, luego de mirarla unos segundos se giro a sus papeles.

Fate se encontraba en su clase, detrás de ella se encontraba Vice este se la pasaba hablando con su compañero, el profesor se molesto con el por no poner atención le hizo una pregunta y Vice aserto sin ningún esfuerzo de pensar.

El profesor se giro a la pizarra molesto por no pillar al chico, Vice sonrió y continuo su conversación.

_-¿Como es posible que no ponga atención y aun a si acierte en todas las preguntas?-_ Fate giro su cabeza y miro a Vice sobre su hombro, este la miro y sonrió ampliamente.

Vice se inclino hacia Fate y le toco el hombro haciendo que esta se girara y lo mirara.

-Oye…- Vice susurro.- ¿Estas viviendo con Nanoha?- Fate se sorprendió ante la pregunta del chico.

-Si…- Fate respondió y miro al chico, este sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta.

-¡Genial!- Vice levanto la voz haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo, el profesor se giro molesto y miro a Vice con seriedad, Vice se puso de pie y se disculpo el profesor se giro a la pizarra, Vice se inclino hacia Fate.

-Oye… como es Nanoha en su casa…- Fate sonrió y lo pensó por unos minutos.- Mmm es igual como lo es en la universidad.-

-¿Enserio?- Vice frunció el seño con decepción.- oye…- Vice sonrió ampliamente.

-Y… todo este tiempo… bueno ya sabes, ¿tuvieron "acción" por la noche?- Vice arqueo una ceja cuando pregunto.

Fate se sorprendió y se levanto de un salto de su silla, el profesor se giro molesto y miro a la rubia, esta se disculpo y tomo asiento otra vez se giro a Vice y lo miro, este se mantenía aguantando la risa pero le era imposible.

-Um… creo que si…- Vice recargo su cabeza en la mesa y sonrió ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, Fate se encontraba completamente sonrosada por la pregunta de Vice.

-¿Oye Fate estas bie? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Arf miraba a la rubia con preocupación, Vice la miro y sonrió aun mas.

Nanoha espera impaciente a que saliera su amigo Verossa, luego de tanta espera la puerta por fin se abrió dejando salir a su amigo Verossa.

-Nanoha…- Verossa miro a su amiga que se mantenía de pie frente a el.

-Vamos Verossa.- Nanoha echo un vistazo a la oficina y vio a Zafira sentado en su escritorio, este vio a la castaña y se puso de pie, camino a la puerta pero cuando llego a la puerta Nanoha y Verossa se encontraban caminado rápidamente por el pasillo.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer Verossa?- Nanoha se detuvo en el pasillo y miro a su amigo.

-Um… ese tipo me molesto Nanoha.- Verossa desvió su mirada mientras hablaba, la castaña lo miro y dio un largo suspiro.

-Verossa, estaré de viaje por un tiempo.- Nanoha comento, su amigo se giro con sorpresa hacia su amiga.

-¿De viaje? A donde iras…- Verossa pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Voy a vici- El timbre interrumpió la conversación y Nanoha comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos ya es ora del almuerzo.- Nanoha se dirigió a la clase de Fate y Verossa la siguió.

-¡Fate!- Verossa grito a la rubia haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, Nanoha sonrió al ver la reacción de la rubia.

En el pasillo se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos, todos caminaron a la cafetería, Nanoha miraba a la rubia esta caminaba en silencio.

-Fate… ¿te encuentras bien?- Nanoha pregunto con preocupación.

La rubia la miro por unos segundos y sonrió, -Si estoy bien.- Todos entraron a la cafetería y se dirigieron a la mesa de siempre, Verossa le cedió su silla a Fate y esta sonrió.

Nanoha miro atenta a su amigo, siempre sonriendo y hablando con Fate, Carim se acerco a la castaña y sonrió.

-Nanoha… ¿te encuentras bien?- Nanoha frunció el ceño a su amiga y la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos Nanoha…- Carim sonrió a la castaña y esta dio un largo suspiro.- Si, estoy bien… gracias por preguntar.-

-Oye Nanoha, ¿te iras de viaje?- Verossa pregunto mientras miraba a Fate, Nanoha arqueo una ceja y miro a su amigo.

-Si.-La castaña respondió con seriedad.

-¿Qué? Te iras de viaje, pero si nosotros acabamos de llegar y ¿ahora tu te vas?- Vice pregunto mirando a todos sus amigos.

La castaña sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Carim miro a la castaña y después a Fate, Verossa se mantenía mirando a la rubia.

-Bien, entonces buen viaje Takamachi… yo cuidare de Fate por ti.- Verossa sonrió ampliamente y tomo la mano de la rubia, Fate se sorprendió por el cato que hizo Verossa, Nanoha miro a su amigo fijamente luego miro su mano cogiendo la de Fate y después miro a Fate.

-Ella ira con migo.- La castaña elevo un poco la voz y se inclino a la mesa, Vice vio a ambas chicas y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Que? Por que ira ella contigo.- Verossa frunció el seño y miro a su amiga fijamente, Nanoha no aparto su mirada y la mantuvo por un largo tiempo, Verossa final mente cedió y aparto su mirada.

-Iremos a visitar a mis padres.- Fate sonrió y miro a la castaña, esta la miro y después miro su mano, aun se mantenía aferrado Verossa a Fate.

-Verossa…- Continuo Nanoha, Esta levanto su mirada y la postro en su amigo.

-Suelta a Fate.- la rubia miro su mano y noto que Verossa la cogía con fuerza, Fate trato de zafarse pero no podía.

Verossa la soltó y miro a otro lado, la campana sonó y todos regresaron a sus clases, las horas pasaron con rapidez y la hora de regreso a casa llego, todos se encontraron en el aparcamiento.

-Bueno Nanoha espero que les valla muy bien en su viaje.- Vice sonreía ampliamente mientras subía a su auto y se marcho.

-Oye Takamachi…- Verossa se acerco a su amiga y la tomo del brazo, ambos se alejaron del resto de sus amigos.

-¿Que relación tienes con Fate?- Nanoha frunció el seño y miro a su amigo.

-Me gusta Fate, ¿algún problema con ello?- Nanoha miro a su amigo, Este frunció el seño y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Que pasa con Carim?- Verossa miro a la menciona que se encontraba recargada en su auto.

-Ella y yo no teníamos nada, y si ella lo pensó ya e dejado las cosas claras con ella.- La castaña miro a sus amigos y sonrió ala ver que estos sonreían.

-Entiendo… bien era todo… espero que en tu viaje te valla muy bien.- Verossa regreso con el resto de sus amigos y subió a su auto y se marcho, Nanoha y Fate hicieron lo mismo y se marcharon.

-Verossa esta interesado en ti.- Nanoha frunció el seño mientras hablaba, La rubia se giro a la castaña y sonrió.

-¿Estas celosa?- Fate sonrió divertida al ver que Nanoha se ruborizaba.

-C-claro que no... es solo un comentario que te estoy haciendo…- Nanoha miro a Fate por unos segundos y regreso su vista al volante.

-Oh… entiendo… entonces debería invitar a Verossa a conocer a mis padres ¿no crees?- Nanoha miro a la rubia sorprendida y detuvo el auto.

-¿¡Que!?- Nanoha se giro por completo a la rubia y la miro con sorpresa.

-Hahaha, es broma Nanoha, nunca aria eso.- La rubia se acerco lentamente a Nanoha y la tomo del mentón.

-Solo quiero estar contigo…- Fate susurro y se acerco aun a la castaña.

-Fate…- La rubia podía sentir el cálido aliento de la castaña en sus labios, Nanoha acerco sus labios a los de Fate y la beso con ternura, la rubia correspondió poco a poco el beso se torno excitante, la castaña abrió paso sobre los labios de Fate haciendo una guerra entre sus labios.

Después de una hora regresaron a casa donde las esperaba Momoko con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambas sonrieron y entraron a casa.

* * *

**Bien pues espero que les gustara un saludo y un abrazo hasta la próxima un saludo y un abrazo, disculpen los errores bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews xD, disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo estaba algo ocupada pero hoy estaba libre y sin perder tiempo me puse en marcha, disculpen los errores T.T espero y les guste, sin mas retrasos e aquí el capitulo 8.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

La mañana por fin llego, Nanoha salió de su habitación y toco a la puerta de Fate, esta respondió amablemente dando la entrada a la castaña.

-¿Estas lista?- La castaña miro por la habitación de Fate, esta se encontraba preparando su equipaje.

-Si ya esta todo listo.- Fate levanto la mirada y sonrió a la castaña, la rubia tomo su equipaje y lo puso en el pasillo, Nanoha los tomo, rápidamente llego un empleado y las cogió llevándolas al auto de la castaña.

-Hija… ¿ya estas lista?- Momoko pregunto mientras miraba a su hija, esta se encontraba algo preocupada, pero sonreía.

-Si madre, todo esta listo.- Fate bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a Momoko, la rubia la abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

-Por favor cuídense…- Momoko abrazo a las chicas con ternura y les sonrió, ambas chicas salieron de casa, Nanoha sonrió a su madre.

-Te llamare en el trascurso del viaje, madre.- Nanoha subió al auto donde Fate la esperaba y salieron de la propiedad Takamachi.

-Bien… Estamos en camino Fate.- Nanoha sonrió a la rubia y esta le respondió, la castaña comenzó acelerar, por la ventanilla todo comenzaba a verse borroso.

-Dime Fate, como es tu familia.- La castaña miro a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo, Fate giro su cabeza para ver a Nanoha, esta se encontraba sonriendo.

-Bueno… son estrictos y pueden ser un dolor de cabeza cuando no conocen a alguien, probablemente te corran de casa…- Fate miro a la castaña con una sonrisa de lado, la castaña se mantenía tranquila y continuaba sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? Bueno tendre que dar lo mejor de mi para que eso no suceda.- Nanoha se veía confiada y segura cuando hablaba, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios.

-_que are si no les caigo bien… seria una vergüenza que ellos me corrieran de su casa… ¡ ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!- _Fate se giro a la ventanilla y sonrió ampliamente.

-Es broma Nanoha, pero te advierto que pueden ser algo distintos…- Nanoha se giro a la rubia y sonrió.

-Bueno, si no te diste cuenta… mi familia no es del todo normal hahaha.-

Luego de 3 horas de camino Fate despertó de una siesta, miro a la castaña y esta mantenía la mirada fija en el camino.

-Nanoha…- La castaña se giro y miro a la rubia.- Por que viajamos en auto… ¿no cres que es mas tardado?- Fate frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

La castaña lo pensó por unos minutos y luego respondió.- B-bueno creo que seria mejor el disfrutar los lindos paisajes… ¿no crees?- _lo cierto es que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo…-_ Fate no quedo muy convencida de la respuesta y se giro.

-Entiendo…- Luego de unos 30 minutos llegaron a un abastecimiento, La castaña estaciono el auto y comenzó a cargar combustible, Fate se bajo para retirarse un poco y se recargo en el auto.

Fate miro a la castaña y esta estaba concentrada en lo que hacia, a la rubia le gustaba la expresión que ponía Nanoha cuando se concentraba, la castaña sintió la mirada de Fate y levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con una linda sonrisa de Fate.

-¿Pasa algo?- Nanoha sonrió por meros reflejos, la rubia hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo cuando ella le sonreía.

-No, todo esta bien.- Nanoha termino de poner el combustible, rodio el auto hacia Fate, tomo su mano y con una sonrisa la llevo al local.

-Bien ahora compremos algo, ¿que es lo que te gustaría?- La castaña camino por el local mirando las frituras.

-Mmm… no lo se ¿cual es tu favorito?- Fate se giro a la castaña y esta se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba fijamente algo, Fate se acerco para ver el que.

-¿Patatas?- Fate arqueo una ceja y miro a la castaña.- Si, estas son mis favoritas, yo AMO las patatas.- La castaña tomo las patatas y las mostro a Fate mientras hablaba y sonreía.

-¿Amas las patatas?- Fate sonrió divertida.

-Si, es lo que mas amo, las patatas son extremas.- Nanoha continuo caminando por los pasillos mientras hablaba.

Nanoha se detuvo en el pasillo haciendo que Fate chocara con ella, la castaña se giro con una sonrisa y miro a Fate.

-¿Cual es tu comida Favorita, Fate?- La rubia lo pensó por unos minutos y luego respondió.

-Mmm… la verdad no tengo una comida favorita, pero ahora creo que serán las patatas.- La rubia sonrió ampliamente, Nanoha sonrió y tomo su mano, continuaron caminando por los pasillos luego de unos minutos salieron del local.

-Bien creo que eso es todo.- ambas entraron al auto y siguieron su camino.

-Nanoha, ¿quieres que conduzca?- La castaña se vea cansada y somnolienta, la castaña sonrió y asintió, detuvo el auto y cambio lugar con la rubia, Fate tomo el volante comenzó acelerar, la castaña echo un vistazo por la ventanilla, Fate no conducía demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué?- Fate miro a la castaña, esta la miraba con una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que no conduces muy bien…- Fate arqueo una ceja, giro su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te estas burlando por que conduzco lento?- Nanoha bajo su cabeza y sonrió.

-Claro que no.- respondió.- Bueno tu querías disfrutar la vista ¿no? Si vamos demasiado rápido no podremos distinguir nada.- la rubia hablaba sin quitar la vista del volante.

-Es cierto, tienes razón.- Nanoha se recostó en el asiento y cerro los ojos quedándose dormida, luego de una larga hora por fin despertó la castaña, miro a su compañera y se incorporo en el asiento.

-Vamos, Te ayudo.- La rubia asintió y volvieron a cambiar lugares.

-Bueno Nanoha, Bienvenida.- Nanoha echo un vistazo por la ventanilla, era una pequeña ciudad, parecía que la mayoría de los habitantes se conocían.

-¿Donde esta tu casa?- La rubia le dio las indicaciones y por fin llegaron, Nanoha estaciono en la calle su auto frente a una casa de dos pisos.

Ninguna de las dos chicas se movía, se mantenía mirando la casa, los latidos de la castaña comenzaron acelerarse cada minuto mas, su respiración se entrecortaba, Fate se encontraba igual, no sabía el por que estaba nerviosa, simplemente visitaría a su familia, ¿que podía salir mal?

-Bien… estamos aquí…- Fate miro a la castaña, esta se encontraba mirando fijamente la casa, se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, la rubia sonrió.

-Si… bueno andando…- Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y sonrió ampliamente, miro a la rubia y toda la inseguridad que tenía se marcho por arte de magia, Nanoha continuaba nerviosa pero sabia como simularlo, la castaña abrió la puerta pero permanecía en el auto.

-¿Estas segura que quieres conocer a mi familia?- Fate miraba con preocupación a la castaña, esta sonreía ampliamente.

-Claro que quiero conocerlos, vamos.- Nanoha bajo del auto y cerro la puerta, se recargo en su auto y respiro varias veces.

-Mamá, alguien esta fuera de la casa…- Un chico de ojos azules se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿Quien podrá ser?- una mujer salía de la cocina con el ceño fruncido, se acerco a la ventana y echo un vistazo, en la calle un lujos auto se encontraba estacionado frente a su casa, al lado de este una chica castaña se acercaba a la puerta.

-Um… quien es… ¿la conoces mamá?- el chico miro a su madre por unos segundos y regreso la mirada a la chica, esta abrió la puerta dejando ver a la rubia,

-¿¡FATE!?- El chico se sorprendió al ver a su hermana salir del auto, esta sonreía ampliamente mientras bajaba del auto.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estaré en mi habitación, cuando entren me llamas!- El chico subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras hablaba y un portazo en señal de estar en su habitación.

El rostro de la mujer fue adornado por una alegre sonrisa al ver a su hija, rápidamente regreso a la cocina, fingiendo no saber de su llegada, pudo escuchar la voz de su hija, ambas chicas se pararo frente a la puerta, ambas estaban muy nerviosas.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Pregunto Fate con una sonrisa, La castaña sonrió ampliamente tomo la mano de la rubia y la llevo a su pecho.

-Estoy a punto de morir de un infarto… fuera de eso estoy bien.- El corazón de la castaña latia con fuerza, Fate se sorprendió, no imaginaba que la castaña se encontrara tan nerviosa.

-Bien… entonces vamos.- Fate toco a la puerta, el corazón de la castaña se acelero mas ante el acto de la rubia, luego de unos segundos una amable voz respondió, el corazón de la castaña se detuvo, podía escuchar los pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Respiro profundo y con dificultad se calmo, adorno su rostro con una sonrisa y miro a la rubia junto a ella, esta tomo la mano de Nanoha y la apretó con fuerza, la puerta por fin se abrió dejando ver a una agradable mujer.

-¡Hija!- La mujer abrió por completo la puerta y abrazo con cariño a su hija, Nanoha se mantuvo atrás de Fate, la mujer abrazo a su hija por unos minutos y final mente la dejo libre.

-Pasen.- La mujer sonrió amablemente y miro a la castaña, Nanoha sonrió y entro a la casa.

-Mamá, ella es Nanoha Takamachi estoy viviendo con su familia.

-Nanoha ella es Lindy mi madre.- La castaña sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano.- Un plac- La castaña fue rodeada por los brazos de Lindy haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera.

Nanoha respondió al abrazo de Lindy, luego de unos minutos final mente la soltó.

-Vamos, pasen a la sala.- Lindy señalo el la habitación y ambas chicas pasaron, ambas chicas tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá, Lindy se sentó frente a ellas, esta las miraba con ternura.

-Me alegra el conocerte Nanoha, el director me hablo muy bien de ti y de tu familia.- La castaña sonrió

-Debo admitir que al principio estaba algo preocupada, no aceptaba la idea de dejar ir a mi pequeña hija a una ciudad desconocida con una familia que no conocemos.- Lindy miro a su hija, Fate se encontraba sonrojada por lo que decía su mamá.

-Entiendo que este preocupada por su hija, pero tenga por seguro que su hija esta completamente segura con migo… q-quiero decir con mi familia.- Nanoha miro a Fate esta se encontraba sonriendo.

Lindy arqueo una ceja y después sonrió.- ¿Donde esta Chrono?- Pregunto la rubia, Lindy se encontraba mirando fijamente a la castaña, Nanoha se encontraba mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Mm?- Final mente quito su mirada de la castaña.- ¿Decías algo hija?- Lindy pregunto distraída.

-Chrono… ¿donde esta?- Fate miro a su madre entrecerrando sus ojos y luego miro a la castaña, Nanoha se mantenía en silencio.

-Oh, el se encuentra en su habitación, voy buscarlo.- Lindy se levanto y subió las escaleras, Fate miro a la castaña.

-Oh cielos…- Nanoha busco su celular.- Fate, tengo que llamar a mi madre… seguramente estará preocupada.-

-Esta bien.- La castaña se levanto de su asiento y camino a la puerta, Lindy la vio salir de la casa y echo un vistazo, la castaña caminaba a su auto y entro en el.

-¡Fate!- Chrono abrazo a su hermana con euforia.- Como estas Fate.-

-Muy bien Chrono, ¿como has estado tu?- Fate sonrió y miro a su hermano.

-Muy bien, ¿bienes sola?- Chrono fingía el no saber de la castaña, pero ya antes la había visto.

-No, una amiga viene con migo.- Lindy se acerco a su hija.- ¿Donde esta Nanoha?-

-Ella esta hablando con su mamá, prometió hablarle cuando llegáramos.- Lindy sonrió y se alejo de su hija.

-Entiendo… debe estar preocupada por su hija.-

Nanoha llamo a Momoko, luego de unos segundos respondieron a su llamada.

-Hola mamá.- Nanoha embozo una sonrisa.

-Hoja, como estan… me tenías un poco preocupada.- La voz de su madre se escuchaba con preocupación.

-Estamos bien mamá, ahora mismo nos encontramos en casa de Fate.-

-¿Y bien? Como están marchando las cosas.- Momoko pregunto algo preocupada por su hija.

-Bien, bien, ahora mismo e conocido a su mamá, su nombre es Lindy, es muy agradable.- Nanoha sonrió al recordar a Lindy.

-Me alegro hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaras hay hija?- la voz de su madre tenia un tono de preocupación por su hija.

-Tal vez una semana madre, no lo se, tal vez Fate quiera estar un poco mas con su familia.-

-¿Y donde pasaras la noche?- Momoko no estaba del todo tranquila, se preocupaba por su hija como toda madre lo aria.

-Mamá… no te preocupes, cuando estaba en el auto pude ver un hotel, hay pasare la noche ya te dije que no tienes por que preocuparte.- Nanoha sonrió al imaginar a su madre, seguramente estaría realmente preocupada.

-Entiendo… cuídate hija, si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos, Tu padre esta un poco preocupado.- Nanoha olvido por completo el avisar a su padre del viaje que aria.

-¿Papá ya esta de regreso?- Nanoha se sorprendió un poco, como era posible que olvidara avisar a su padre.

-Si, el llego hoy por la tarde.-

-Entiendo… por favor dile que no se preocupe, yo lo llamare mañana por la mañana, ahora tengo que marcharme, seria muy descortés de mi parte el demorarme demasiado.- Nanoha miro a la casa de Fate.

-Si, tienes razón, no los hagas esperar, pórtate bien.- Momoko hablaba a su hija como a una pequeña, para Momoko sus hijos seguían siendo unos pequeños.

-No te preocupes mamá… si… lo entiendo, cuídate, si adiós.- La castaña colgó la llamada y salió del auto, cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar a la casa.

-Oh, creo que ya esta de regreso.- Chrono sonrió ampliamente y miro a su hermana, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la castaña, Nanoha levanto la mirada y pudo ver a un chico que se encontraba sentado al lado de Fate.

-Bienvenida.- Chrono se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la castaña, Nanoha se encontraba algo sorprendida, pues aun no conocía el chico.

-Nanoha… el es mi hermano Chrono… Chrono ella es Nanoha.- Chrono, tomando la mano de la castaña con una gran sonrisa, la castaña sonrió ampliamente al chico, luego de unos minutos final mente la dejo libre.

-Ben Nanoha, toma asiento.- Lindy señalo el asiento junto a su hija y sonrió, Nanoha asintió y tomo asiento.

-Y bien, ¿solo estudias Nanoha?-Lindy se giro a la castaña mientras hablaban.

-No, ayudo a mi padre con su empresa.- respondió la castaña.

-Me alegro de que ayudes a tu padre.- Lindy se levanto de su asiento.- Traeré un poco de te.- ¿te gusta el te Nanoha?- La castaña asintió con una sonrisa, Lindy llevo el te y siguieron charlando.

La castaña miro su reloj e hizo una mueca, Fate la vio y la miro.- Tengo que marcharme, ya es un poco tarde.- Nanoha se puso de pie.

Lindy la miro por unos minutos en silencio.- Te marchas tan pronto, ¿Dónde pasaras la noche?- Chrono preguntaba poniéndose de pie.

La castaña sonrió y bajo la cabeza recordando a su madre.

-Cuando veníamos en camino pude ver un hotel cercas de aquí.- Continuo la castaña, Chrono frunció el ceño y dio un largo suspiro.

-Oh… es cierto.- Chrono guardo silencio, Fate miro a su madre por unos minutos y esta le sonrió.

-Por que no pasas la noche aquí Nanoha.- Lindy se acerco a la castaña.- Ya es un poco tarde podría ser peligroso el salir por la noche.- Fate miro a la castaña y asintió.

-Le podría causar molestias… señora.- Lindy negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-puedes llamarme Lindy no hay problema, y no seria ninguna molestia.- Lindy miro a su hija y sonrió, Fate se encontraba detrás de la castaña sonriendo.

-Gracias.- sonrió con amabilidad.- Bien, entonces bajare el equipaje.- Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- Chrono grito de la sala y salió corriendo detrás de la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow… lindo auto Nanoha.- Chrono miro el auto por unos minutos y luego se giro a la castaña.

-Gracias… fue un regalo de mi padre, ¿quieres probarlo?- Nanoha sonrió al chico, por alguna razón le agradaba, era con el hermano que siempre quiso tener.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Hablas enserio?- Chrono se encontraba sorprendido por la contestación de la castaña.

-Claro que si.- Nanoha le dio las llaves a Chrono y esta se dirigió a la puerta, Chrono sonrió y subió al auto encendió el auto y acelero.

-¿Ah donde van ellos?- Lindy se asomo por la ventana y vio como se marchaban, Fate se encogió de hombros y miro a su mamá.

-¿Donde esta Alice?- La rubia frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

-Ella salió con sus amigos, ya la conoces nunca hace caso.- Lindy recogió las tasas de te y las comenzó a fregar.

Luego de unos minutos el motor de un auto se estaciono frente a la casa, se escuchaba un gran alboroto, voces y gritos de adolecentes.

Lindy miro por la ventana y distinguió a su hija Alice, esta bajo del auto despidiéndose de sus amigos y corrió a la casa, entro rápidamente y se dirijo a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió una manzana, corrió a las escaleras y miro a la sala.

-¿Fate?- se regreso a la sala y sonrió ampliamente.- Fate, como estas.- Fate dio un largo suspiro y camino junto a su hermana.

-Hola Alice, estoy bien, que tal tu.- Fate abrazo a su hermana mientras preguntaba.

-Estoy de maravilla, ahora tengo mas espacio en la habitación, ya que tu no estas aquí, no quiero decir que no te extraño.- Fate rodo los ojos y suspiro profundo.

-Se lo que tratas de decir, también me alegro de verte.- Alice busco a su madre con la mirada.

-¿Donde esta mamá?.- Pregunto Alice

-Ella esta arriba, preparando la habitación, hoy tendremos una invitada.- Fate camino a la cocina mientras hablaba, su hermana la siguió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Una invitada? Quieres decir que dormirá en mi habitación?- Alice elevo un poco la voz mientras hablaba.

-Si hija, dormirá en su habitación.- Lindy bajaba las esclareas y es cucho la conversación de sus hijas, ellas dos eran gemelas eran tan parecidas físicamente pero emocional mente eran completamente distintas, no solían llevarse muy bien.

-Um… entonces llamare a una amiga, pasare la noche en su casa.- Alice saco su celular y comenzó a buscar el número.

-No hija, dormirá aquí, tenemos que mostrar nuestra hospitalidad con ella, los padres de Nanoha permitieron que tu hermana viviera con ellos, tenemos que comportarnos de la misma manera con su hija.

-¿Nanoha? ¿Quien rayos es Nanoha? En fin estaré arriba.- Alice comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿No cenaras?- Lindy pregunto a su hija, esta le mostro la manzana y continuo subiendo, luego de unos segundos se escucho la puerta de su habitación.

-Aah… nunca cambiara- Lindy tomo asiento junto a la mesa y Fate la siguió.

-¿Por que te a acompañado Nanoha hija?- Lindy pregunto mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Um… solo quería conocerlos, eso es todo.- Fate desvió la mirada.

-Oh… bien entonces debemos de dar una buena impresión ¿no crees?- Lindy sonrió ampliamente a su hija, esta se encontraba un poco preocupada.

Luego de un rato se escucho el auto estacionarse frente a la casa, Chrono bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la castaña lo siguió y ambos sonreían ampliamente.

-Esta genial tu auto Nanoha. La castaña sonrió y abrió las puertas de atrás, ambos chicos bajaron unas bolsas y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta.

-Tengo que ducharme madre, no tardare.- Fate se levanto de la silla y subió las escaleras, Chrono abrió la puerta aun riendo y entro a la cocina.

-Mamá, ya estamos de vuelta.- Lindy miro ambos chicos, estos colocaron las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Compramos la cena.- Comento Nanoha, La castaña busco con la mirada a la rubia peor no la encontró, Lindy miro con atención a la castaña y después sonrió.

-Fate fue a ducharse, no tardara mucho.- Comento Lindy.

-Entiendo.- La castaña miro a Lindy y miro su auto por la ventana, recordó que aun no bajaba el equipaje.

-Tengo que bajar el equipaje.- Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta y Chrono la siguió.

-Te ayudo.- Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, la castaña bajo el equipaje de Fate y se lo dio a Chrono.

-Yo llevare el mio, llamare a mi madre para avisarle que pasare la noche aquí.- La castaña sonrió y saco su celular.

-Oh, esta bien.- Chrono tomo el equipaje de su hermana y lo llevo a la casa, subió las escaleras y encontró a su hermana Alice acostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

-¿Alice? ¿Cuando regresaste a casa?- Chrono puso el equipaje en la cama y se giro a su hermana.

-Hola Chrono, e llegado hace un momento.- respondió sin levantar la mirada, Chrono se encogió de hombros y se giro, Fate entro a la habitación donde encontró a sus dos hermanos, esta arqueo una ceja al encontrarlos hay.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Fate.- No nada Fate, aquí esta tu equipaje, Nanoha esta llamado a su mamá en un momento entrara.- Chrono termino de hablar y salió de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Alice?- Fate tubo junto a su hermana.- No pasa nada Fate, deberías secar tu cabello.- Alice señalo el cabello de Fate.

-Tienes razón.- Fate se puso de pie y cogió una toalla.

Nanoha termino de hablar con Momoko después de una larga charla llenas de preguntas por parte de su mamá, Nanoha guardo su celular en el bolillo de sus vaqueros y llevo su equipaje a la casa, Lindy se encontraba en la puerta.

-Puedes ponerlo en la segunda habitación.- Nanoha sonrió con amabilidad y subió las escaleras.

La castaña por fin subió las escaleras-_ La segunda habitación… Oh es esta.-_ Nanoha abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, echo un vistazo y encontró a la rubia parada junto a la cama.

-Oh aquí estabas, disculpa la demora, llame a mi madre y ella no paraba de hacerme preguntas. La castaña coloco su equipaje al lado de la cama y sonrió.

-Oh… entiendo…- La rubia sonrió amable mente.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Nanoha pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ¿por que lo preguntas?- La rubia se giro a Nanoha mientras respondía.

-Mmm… Si estas molesta mañana te llevare a pasear.- Nanoha camino a la rubia y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Me llevaras a pasear?- esta respondió algo dudosa.

-Si, ¿Sera como una cita?- La castaña dudo unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Oh, esta bien será una cita.- La rubia sonrió ampliamente y camino a la puerta, Nanoha la siguió y abrió la puerta, la castaña dio un paso al frente y topo con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento Chro- La castaña quedo sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba Fate, La castaña frunció el ceño y se giro, detrás de ella se encontraba la rubia, esta se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Nanoha?- Fate se asomo a la habitación y vio a su hermana Alice junto a la castaña.

-Oh, ya la conociste… Bueno Nanoha ella es mi hermana Alice, como puedes ver ella es mi hermana gemela.

-Alice ella es Nanoha, ella pasara la noche aquí.- Fate las presento, la castaña se giro algo desconcertada, miro Alice y sonrió.

-Um… lo siento pensé que eras Fate.- Nanoha sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh pasa a menudo.- Fate miro a su hermana y luego a la castaña.

-¿A pasado algo?- Fate frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

-Um… no nada.- Nanoha salió de la habitación y se paro al lado de Fate.

-bueno solo que mañana tenemos una cita…- Alice sonrió divertida y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, Fate se giro a la castaña algo desconcertada, esta la miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que eras tu, se parece demasiado a ti…- La castaña bajo la cabeza y cerro la puerta, ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras y fueron a cenar.

-Mamá donde esta papá?- Fate se sorprendió al no ver a su padre durante todo el dia.

-Tu padre salió de viaje, regresara en unos días, es por eso que no se encuentra aquí.- Nanoha se mantenía en silencio escuchado la conversación.

-Dime Nanoha, ¿estas estudiando?- Alice miro a la castaña, Nanoha asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, estoy estudiando.- Contesto la castaña.- ¿Y trabajas?- Continúo Alice.

-Si, estoy trabajando en la empresa de mi padre, lo ayudo en los negocios.- Fate miro a su hermana, esta seguía haciendo pregunta tras pregunta.

-¿A dónde iremos Mañana Nanoha?- Pregunto Alice, Nanoha no supo que responder pues no sabía a que se refería.

-….- Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿recuerdas nuestra cita?- Nanoha frunció leve el ceño y recordó.

-Oh…- La castaña miro a Fate, esta miro a su hermana entrecerrando los ojos.

-No creo que Nanoha quiera ir a una cita, Alice.- respondió Lindy calmando la situación.

-¿tu no saldrías a pasear con tus amigos mañana?- Nanoha miro a Lindy con un gran alivio, La castaña bajo la cabeza y sonrió, Lindy vio la sonrisa de la castaña.

-Oh, tienes razón mamá, Lo siento Nanoha mañana no podre salir contigo.- La castaña dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

-No te preocupes.- Durante toda la cena se mantuvo en silencio la castaña, el estar con la familia de Fate le resultaba agradable, era tranquilo a comparación de las pelas con su hermano Chrono parecía muy tranquilo.

Final mente terminaron de cenar y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, las tres chicas entraron a la habitación.

En la habitación se encontraba un futón junto a una cama, Nanoha fue a ducharse luego de unos minutos entro a la habitación camino al futón y pudo ver una silueta en la cama, la castaña echo un vistazo y era un rubia pero no podía ver su rostro.

-_de todos modos si viera su rostro no sabría si es Fate o Alice… será mejor que me valla a dormir.-_ La castaña entro al futón y se quedo dormida.

La mañana llegaría pronto y ahora se encontraba en la casa de Fate que le esperaría a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Bien esto es todo, espero les gustara disculpen la tardanza, gracias por leer.**

**Un saludo y un abrazo bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 9 gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste este capitulo, se que es muy rápido dado que suelo tardar un tiempo en actualizar pero la inspiración llamo a mi puerta y la recibí con los brazos abiertos, sin mas demoras el capitulo 9 espero les guste. este esta un poco mas largo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Nanoha, miro su reloj por uno momento, 2:05 am. _–Por que aun no llega la mañana…-_ la castaña dio un largo suspiro y puso su mano sobre su frente,-_el tiempo esta pasando tan lento, aah será mejor que permanezca en silencio o podría despertarlas… ya se que son gemelas… pero al menos debería haber una pequeña diferencia entre ellas, a simple vista no se diferencia quien es Fate y quien es Alice…-_ la castaña se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las sabanas.-_ pero… ambas son hermosas._

la castaña sonrió ampliamente y se acorruco en las sabanas, aun se mantenía despierta por su cabeza rodaban cientos y cientos de pensamientos, miro su celular otra ves 2:29 am.

-_Tsss por favor solo amanece pronto.-_ un ruido llamo la atención de Nanoha esta escuchaba atentamente y cerro los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, sintió como alguien levantaba las sabanas detrás de ella y entraba en su futón, el corazón de Nanoha se detuvo por unos segundos.

-_Q-que esta pasando.-_ Nanoha agarro con fuerza las sabanas y permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, luego de unos agonizantes minutos la castaña giro su cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro, podía ver el rostro hermoso de una rubia.

-¿_Fate…? Por favor que seas tu… _T_T_-_ la castaña se giro por completo y pudo distinguir bien a la rubia, esta se encontraba dando la espalda a la castaña, Nanoha la miro y se acerco lentamente a su rostro.-_Espera… y si es Alice…-_ la castaña de un impulso se alejo de la rubia que dormía junto a ella.

Nanoha se levanto del futón y camino lentamente a la puerta, la abrió y salió de esta, camino hasta el baño y lavo su cara.-_ esto es un lio…-_ la castaña regreso a la habitación con la esperanza de que la rubia ya no estuviera hay, pero aun permanecía donde la dejo.

-Aah… no tengo remedio…-La castaña susurro mientras se acerco a futón, lentamente quito las sabanas dejando destapada a la rubia, Nanoha la miro por unos segundos y quedo impresionada por su esbelta figura.

-F-Fate… no, no estoy segura- La castaña susurraba mientras quitaba por completo las sabanas, tomo las sabanas de la cama vacía y las puso a la rubia, Nanoha se recostó en el suelo y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Dio un largo suspiro de paz y se quedo dormida, la rubia se giro y miro las sabanas, echo un vistazo a la castaña y sonrió. La mañana por fin llego, Nanoha se levanto y miro a su alrededor miro al futón y la rubia ya no se encontraba hay ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama.

Fate despertó y se incorporo en la cama, miro por la habitación y vio a su hermana aun durmiendo, miro el futón y este se encontraba vacio.

-¿Nanoha?- Fate salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta frente a ella se encontraba la castaña, se encontraba duchada y esta la miraba un tanto dudosa.

-Um… buenos días…- Nanoha sonrió amablemente a la rubia frente a ella, Fate la miro y sonrió.

-Buenos días Nanoha, ¿como has dormido?- Fate se acerco a la castaña pero esta retrocedió inconscientemente.

-Muy bien…-_ha excepción de que alguien entro al futón a mitad de la noche… y casi muero por la ansiedad… fuera de eso todo eso dormí muy bien…-_ Nanoha levanto la mirada al tejado al recordar la terrible noche y una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios.

- ¿Ya has llamado a la señora Momoko, Nanoha?- la rubia se cerro la puerta detrás de ella, Nanoha sonrió ampliamente y dio un suspiro de libertad.

-¡FATE!- Nanoha abrazo con euforia a la rubia.- Si eres tu, me alegro tanto de que seas tu.- La castaña mantenía abrazada a la rubia con fuerza, esta estaba algo sorprendida pero respondió al abrazo de la castaña.

-Claro que soy yo, Nanoha.- Fate sonrió divertida y beso a la castaña en los labios, la castaña se sorprendió ante el acto de Fate y se ruborizo.

-B-bien, debería ir a llamar a mi madre…- Nanoha bajo aprisa las escaleras y salió de la casa, fuera de la casa se encontraba Lloviznando, la castaña se abrigo y camino a su auto.

-_Cielos esta haciendo frio aquí… como es que ayer se encontraba tan agradable.- _ Nanoha entro a su auto y encendió la calefacción, llamo a su madre y espero a que contestaran su llamada, nadie contesto su llamada intento otra vez e igual no fue contestada.

-Bien, tal vez estén dormidos.- La castaña permaneció en su auto en silencio mirando por la ventanilla, las calles se encontraban empapadas por la lluvia.

Alice, ya se encontraba despierta, esta camino por la habitación mientras se bestia, escucho la puerta de un auto y rápidamente se asomo por la ventana, pudo distinguir la castaña ella caminaba lentamente rodeando el auto, su cabello se encontraba empapado por la lluvia al igual que toda su ropa.

-…- en el rostro de Alice una sonrisa juguetona se mostro.- ¿Por que te has marchado de mi lado a mitad de la noche Nanoha?- Fate salió de ducharse y entro a su habitación donde encontró a su hermana sonriendo y mirando atentamente por la ventana

-¿Qué haces?- Fate pregunto y camino hacia la ventana, Alice se giro rápidamente y se interpuso en la ventana.

-Nada Fate, ya estas lista.- Alice miro por encima de su hombro hacia la ventana y la rubia ya no se encontraba hay.

-Si, ¿ y tu?- La rubia miro por un segundo a su hermana, esta se encontraba saliendo de la habitación.

-voy a ducharme, no tardare.- Salió y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Fate seco su cabello y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, en la cocina se encontraba Lindy preparando café.

-Buenos días mamá.- Fate saludo a su mamá y tomo asiento junto a la mesa.

-Buenos días Fate, ¿Cómo esta Nanoha?- Lindy miro por la ventana y dio un trago de café, duro unos minutos mirando por la ventaba llamando la atención de su hija.

-¿Que pasa mamá?- Fate frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba, Lindy oculto una sonrisa detrás de su tasa y dio un trago de café.

-…Nada hija.- Fate dio un largo suspiro y recargo su cabeza en sus brazos, Lindy se encontraba mirando a la castaña, esta se encontraba acariciando a un pequeño cachorro.

-Debes de estar hambriento…- Nanoha hizo una mueca, se puso de pie y camino al auto abrió la puerta y saco unas patatas, esta se las dio al cachorro quien gustoso se las comió, Nanoha lo miro y sonrió al ver que se las termino.

-Bien… eso es todo por hoy, ya se han terminado, pero prometo traerte mas la próxima vez.-Nanoha camino a la casa y el cachorro la siguió, La castaña miro sobre su hombro y vio al cachorro detrás de ella.

-Oye.- Nanoha dejo de caminar.- Quédate hay, no me siguas…- La castaña continuo caminando pero el cachorro la siguió.- Vamos quédate quieto, no puedo ofrecerte donde pasar la noche.- La castaña se agacho y acaricio al perro.- Te traeré mas comida, lo prometo.-

La castaña abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, en la cocina pudo distinguir a Lindy a una rubia.

-No de nuevo… ¿que era lo que vestía Fate…?- Susurro mientras entraba a la cocina, Lindy sonrió al escuchar a la castaña.

-Buenos días Lindy.- Nanoha entro a la cocina con las manos en sus bolsillos, miro a la rubia sentada junto a la mesa y sonrió.

-Hola.- Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y bajo su cabeza, Fate la miro por unos segundos y levanto la cabeza.

-Hola Nanoha, ¿ya has llamado a tu mamá?- Nanoha respiro aliviada y levanto la mirada.

-Intente llamarla pero no contesto, y a mi padre seguramente estará en la empresa.-

-Oh es cierto, bien estaré arriba.- Fate subió las escaleras dejando solas a Nanoha y Lindy.

-…- En la habitación un silencio incomodo se formaba.

-Fate…- Nanoha corto el incomodo silencio.- ¿Ella esta enferma?- Continuo Nanoha.

Lindy miro a la castaña por unos segundos, el rostro de la castaña estaba lleno de preocupación por la rubia.- Tal vez lo este.- Lindy sonrió amablemente, la castaña hizo una mueca y al final sonrió.

-Buenos días mamá.- Chrono entro a la cocina y tomo asiento frente a la castaña.- Buenos días Nanoha.- una amplia sonrisa se postro en sus labios.

Nanoha miro al chico y sonrió ampliamente.- Buenos días Chrono.- Lindy puso una taza de café trente a la castaña y entra agradeció, charlaron por unos minutos luego Alice interrumpió.

-Hola a todos.- Alice sonrió y tomo una manzana de la nevera, tomo asiento junto a la mesa todos estuvieron charlando y riendo por un largo tiempo, Fate se encontraba en su habitación tumbada en su cama, esta se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-Bien chicos, el desayuno esta listo, alguien por favor llame a Fate.- Lindy comenzó a poner la mesa, Alice ayudo a su madre a ponerla.

-Yo ire.- Nanoha subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco barias veces antes de entrar.

-Fate, el desayuno esta listo.- La castaña se encontraba en el pasillo.

-…- Fate no respondió, la castaña hizo una mueca abrió lentamente la puerta asomo la cabeza y vio a la rubia tumbada en la cama.

-¿Fate… Estas bien?- La rubia ignoro a la castaña y se giro dándole la espalda.

-...Fate…- La castaña continuo intentado llamar a Fate pero esta seguía ignorándola, Nanoha tomo asiento junto a la rubia y la tomo del hombro.

-Oye Fat- La rubia se giro bruscamente quitando la mano de Nanoha bruscamente, la castaña no sabia el por que reaccionaba de esa manera.

-…- Nanoha frunció el ceño y dio un largo suspiro.- ¿Oye Fate te e echo enfadar?- Nanoha no recordaba algo para que estuviera enfadada con ella, un silencio se formo en la habitación, la castaña carecía de paciencia pero en ese momento trataba de tenerla.

La rubia siguió ignorando a Nanoha, La castaña retrocedió y frunció el ceño salió en silencio de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, bajo las escaleras y encontró a la familia sentada a la mesa.

-¿Y Fate?- Chrono pregunto mirando a la castaña.

-E-ella dijo que no desayunaría…- Lindy miro a la chica y dio un largo suspiro.-_que tratas de hacer Fate…-_ entiendo debe estar agotada por el viaje.- Continuo Lindy.

Luego de unos minutos un auto se estaciono frente a la casa, Alice se puso de pie rápidamente y camino a la puerta.

-Deberías abrigarte bien… esta haciendo frio y lloviendo.- La castaña miro a la rubia y le sonrió, Alice se detuvo y la miro por unos minutos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro, gracias Nanoha.- Alice salió de la casa y subió al auto, luego de unos minutos terminaron el desayuno, La castaña ayudo a limpiar la cocina junto aLindy.

-Cuéntame Nanoha, ¿como te va en los estudios?- pregunto Lindy.

-Muy bien.- La castaña contesto mientras sonreía.

-Fate me comento que estas a cargo de la empresa de tu padre.-Continuo Lindy, la castaña guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Si, al principio mi padre pensó en mi hermano mayor, Kyoya.- la castaña hizo una pausa.- Pero mi padre vio que la empresa no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y decidió dejarme a mi.

-Mi hermana, a ella tampoco le interesa la empresa, ella tiene su propio negocio y eso la mantiene muy ocupada.- Continuo Nanoha.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti el mantener la empresa y los estudios.- Lindy recogió los platos mientras hablaba.

-Un poco, pero creo que me e acostumbrado, tengo que ayudar a mi padre, el confía en mi y no quiero decepcionarlo.- Nanoha sonrió ampliamente mientras hablaba.

Lindy miro fijamente a la castaña por unos minutos, Nanoha se giro para verla pero Lindy quito la mirada de ella, Fate se encontraba aun en su habitación.

-_Fate me ignoro durante toda la mañana…-_ La castaña cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, miro su reloj 2:45 pm.

-Tranquila… tal vez pronto se le pase su enfado.- Lindy tomo asiento junto a la castaña mientras hablaba.

-Ella esta molesta con migo… y no se el por que.- Nanoha cubrió su cara con las manos y se recargo en el sofá.

-voy a salir de compras, ¿le hace falta algo en la casa?- Nanoha se levanto del sofá mientras hablaba.

-Mmm si, toma esto.- Lindy re dio una lista a la castaña y el dinero.- Toma por favor trae esto, te agradecería.

La castaña tomo la lista y se negó a tomar el dinero.- Yo me encargo de esto, no se preocupe.- La castaña subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta, no respondieron, Nanoha entro en silencio a la habitación, de su equipaje saco una gorra y una bufanda, echo una mirada a la rubia y esta se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Um… ¿Fate quieres ir con migo de compras?- Nanoha pregunto mientras se colocaba la bufanda.

-No, afuera esta lloviendo y hace frio.- Fate respondió cortante y continuo leyendo, La castaña dio un largo suspiro.

-…Entiendo.- Nanoha salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras pensado en lo que le sucedía a Fate, La castaña salió de la casa y se abrazo para mantener el calor, comenzó a caminar hacia el auto pero un alboroto atrajo su atención.

-¡Nanoha!- La castaña se giro y vio un auto que se estacionaba detrás de su auto, rápidamente bajo Alice de este y se despido de sus amigos.

-Adios chicos.- Estos aceleraron y se perdieron en un sendero boscoso.

-Hola Alice.- Nanoha se acerco a la rubia, Alice se encontraba completamente fría, podía notarse en sus manos y en su nariz.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Voy de compras… quieres ir.- Continuo Nanoha, Fate escucho el alboroto de los chicos y se asomo por la ventana, pudo ver a su hermana y a Nanoha paradas charlando en medio de la lluvia, Fate se quedo observando por la ventana mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Claro! Solo espera ire por mi bufanda, estoy muriendo de frio.- Alice comenzó a caminar pero la castaña la tomo del brazo haciéndola que se detuviera, Fate se sorprendió y de un salo estaba de pie y mirando fijamente por la ventana.

-Puedes tomar la mia, yo tengo mi gorra con eso bastara.- La castaña se quito la bufanda y se la entrego a la rubia frene a ella, Alice sonrió ampliamente y la acepto gustosa, se la coloco y pudo notar el agradable aroma impregnado de la castaña.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunto la castaña inocentemente, esta lo hacia por mera amabilidad.

-Si… Mucho mejor.- Alice sonrió juguetona, Fate se mantenía observando por la ventana, frunció el ceño al ver el acto de la castaña, Nanoha abrió la puerta del auto para que Alice entrara en el, al igual que solía hacer con ella, La castaña rodio el auto y se detuvo repentinamente, pudo sentir una mirada en ella y se giro a la ventana donde antes se encontraba Fate.

-…- Nanoha miro por unos segundos la ventana y después se giro y continúo su camino-

-Lindo auto Nanoha.- Alice miro a la castaña arqueando una ceja, esta se encontraba entrando al auto.

-Hahaha Gracias.- _ por alguna razón me es mas fácil hablar con Alice que con Fate.-_ bien ahora tienes que guiarme ya que no conozco.- La castaña se giro a su compañera y arqueo una ceja mientras hablaba.

-A la orden- Alice asintió y comenzó a guiar a la castaña, Nanoha comenzó acelerar y se comenzaba a poner borrosa fuera de las ventanillas.

-Yaahoo.- Alice se emociono al ver lo rápido que iban.- Vamos Nanoha, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.- Nanoha se giro a la rubia y arqueo una ceja.

-Hahahah.- Nanoha continuo su marcha acelerando, luego de unos minutos llegaron al local, Nanoha bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la rubia, la abrió y espero que bajara.

-Gracias.- la chica hablo con voz juguetona, ambas entraron al local y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Vamos Nanoha.- Alice sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, la castaña la miro y la siguió con la mirada sacándole una sonrisa.

Fate bajo apresurada las escaleras y camino a la sala, Lindy se encontraba mirando la Tv, esta levanto la mirada y vio a su hija.

-¿Pasa algo Fate?- Lindy miro a su hija, esta tomo asiento junto a su madre y permaneció en silencio.

-Mmm, ¿cual te gusta mas Nanoha?- Alice no sabía que bebida escoger, la castaña se encontraba mirando algunas frituras, pero al escuchar a la rubia se giro y camino hacia ella.

-Mmm, es muy difícil el decidirse por una al ver que las son tan buenas…- Nanoha miro ambas venidas por unos segundos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Llevemos ambas.- Alice miro a la castaña y giño su ojo.- Bien.- Alice puso ambas venidas en el carrito y continuaron por los pasillos, cogieron todo lo que la nota tenia y siguieron caminado por los pasillos.

-¿Alice que es lo que quieres?- La castaña camino por las frituras y se encontraba en las patatas, no sabia por cuales decidirse, la castaña frunció el ceño y levanto ambas patatas.

-¿Cuales prefieres?- Alice lo pensó por unos segundos, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña.

-¿Te gustan las patatas?- Alice sonrió divertida, la castaña soltó una risa y asintió.- Si, amos las patatas.- Alice arque una ceja y dio un empujón a la castaña, Nanoha retrocedió un paso por el empujón y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Entonces solo amas las patatas?- La castaña lo pensó unos minutos y luego respondió.

-Si amara a alguien, entonces la amaría como a una patatas.- La castaña se alejo mientras hablaba sonriendo ampliamente, Alice lo pensó por unos segundos y vio como se alejaba la castaña aun sonriendo.

-Entonces… hare que me ames como a una patata…- La rubia sonrió ampliamente ante su propio comentario y siguió a la castaña.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la caja y esperaron su turno, Nanoha recibió un mensaje a su celular y comenzó a leerlo, Alice vio que la castaña estaba distraída y aprovecho la oportunidad, esta se lanzo y se agarro del cuello de la castaña, la rubia ce acerco a la castaña, Nanoha estaba algo sorprendida pero no le dio importancia.

-Hahaha que haces Alice, podríamos caer por jugar de esa manera.- Nanoha trato de zafarse del agarre de la rubia pero no pudo escapar, no le quedo mas remedio que tratar de caminar con ella aun sujeta a su cuello.

-Vamos Nanoha.- Alice por fin soltó a la castaña y esta se alejo un poco.-

-Oh no, Alice podrías esperar aquí, e olvidado algo.- La castaña salió de la fila y comenzó a trotar por el pasillo, La rubia miro la miro por unos segundos y luego se giro.

-Donde están… Donde esta… oh aquí están.- La castaña tomo comida para perro y la llevo con ella.- Con esto bastara.- La castaña regreso a l afila donde la esperaba la rubia.

-¿Comida para perro?- Alice arqueo una ceja y miro a la castaña, esta bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Hahaha, si es para un cachorro que llego a mi esta mañana.- Luego de unos minutos ambas chicas salieron del local.

-Nos detendremos aquí un momento.- Nanoha sonrió y bajo del auto, Alice miro el local y arqueo una ceja, luego de unos segundos la castaña le abrió la puerta y esta bajo.

-¿Por que estamos aquí?- La rubia se cruzo de brazos y entro al local, la castaña entro entusiasmada y comenzó a ver por todos los aparadores.

-Bueno… quiero comprar algo para tu hermana Fate.- Alice arqueo una ceja al escuchar lo que la castaña decía y dio un largo suspiro.

-Bien…- Nanoha camino por un pasillo y algo llamo su atención, rápidamente llamo a la empleada de hay y compro un collar, la castaña tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y guardo su collar en el bolsillo de su chamara, luego de unos minutos llegaron a casa estacionaron el auto pero no bajaban de el.

Fate al escuchar el auto salto del sofá y camino a ventana pudo ver el auto pero las chicas permanecían en el.- Por que demoran tanto…- Susurro Fate.

Nanoha bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Alice, para la castaña ya era una costumbre el hacerlo, Fate frunció el ceño y se alejo de la ventana, Lindy miro a su hija por unos minutos y luego sonrió con ternura.-_si te molesta tanto por que no haces algo al respecto… no creo que Nanoha lo haga apropósito.-_ Lindy negó con la cabeza y cruzo sus brazos.

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa, Nanoha busco con la mirada a Fate pero esta ya no se encontraba hay, La castaña miro a Lindy y esta se encogió de hombros.

-…- La castaña busco en su bolsillo y subió las escaleras, se paro en frente de la puerta y dio un largo suspiro puso su mejor sonrisa y entro a la habitación.

-Fate, mira lo que te e traído.- La castaña camino a la cama donde se encontraba Fate escuchando música, Nanoha se paro al lado de la cama pero Fate seguía ignorándola, Nanoha hizo una mueca, en sus manos sostenía un collar con un pequeño triangulo como adorno.

-Oye Fate… ¿que es lo que te molesta? Si no me dices no puedo hacer nada para solucionar el problema.- La castaña espero paciente la respuesta de Fate.

-No pasa nada Nanoha, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?_- _Fate se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña sola en la habitación, Nanoha guardo silencio mientras Fate cerraba la puerta, la castaña apretó con fuerza el collar haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-Que te pasa Fate…- Nanoha sintió una presión en su pecho y cerro los ojos, dio un largo suspiro de dolor y puso el collar en medio del las paginas del libro que antes leía Fate, La castaña bajo las escaleras lentamente.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche la castaña fue ignorada por Fate, terminaron de cenar Fate se despido de todos y subió a su habitación, Alice siguió con la mirada a su hermana al igual que Chrono, Lindy dio un largo suspiro y se levanto de la mesa, Nanoha se puso de pie y ayudo a limpiar la cocina, luego de unos minutos la castaña miro por la ventana y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

La castaña salió de la casa y vio al cachorro esperando a por ella, Nanoha le dio de comer y estovo con el esperando a que terminara, conforme la noche avanzaba el frio se sentía cada vez mas, la puerta se abrió, la castaña se giro y sonrió.

-Hola.- Alice saludo abrigándose, tomo asiento junto a la castaña y miro al pequeño cachorro.

-Hola.- Nanoha se giro al cachorro y sintió como la rubia se apegaba a ella, eso no le molesto a la castaña siquiera le importaba, ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, un silencio agradable para ambas.

-¿Le entregaste el collar a Fate?- Pregunto Alice sin mirar a Nanoha, esta guardo silencio por unos minutos.

-Se marcho antes de que se lo diera…- Nanoha bajo la cabeza mientras hablaba y miro al cachorro, Alice la vio por el rabillo del ojo y dio un largo suspiro, antes solo quería molestar a su hermana y Nanoha, pero ahora por alguna razón sentía tristeza por la castaña.

-Seguro que le gustara mucho…- Alice recargo la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y permanecieron a si por un par de minutos, su aliento se podía ver por el frio que hacia, La rubia se acurrucaba cada vez mas ella misma, Nanoha la vio y sonrió.

-Ven aquí.- Nanoha tomo las manos de la rubia y las acerco a su boca dándole calor, la rubia se ruborizo por el acto de Nanoha, en cambio la castaña no tenia ninguna intención ante su acto simplemente lo hacía porque su madre Momoko solía hacerlo cuando Nanoha tenía frio.

-C-creo que deberíamos entrar…- Alice se puso de pie, Nanoha levanto su mirada y vio el hermoso rostro de la rubia, permaneció a si por unos segundos, Alice sonrió divertida.

-¿Que pasa?- Nanoha dio un suspiro y un poco de su felicidad escapo de su cuerpo.

-Nada.- La castaña se puso de pie y entraron a la casa, La castaña seguía siendo ignorada por Fate y no sabía el por que.

Despues de tres días siendo ignorada por Fate, la castaña ya estaba cansada de eso pero no podía hacer nada para solucionar el problema, la castaña salió de la casa y se encontró con Chrono.

-¿Pasa algo Nanoha?- Crono vio a la castaña algo preocupada, Nanoha negó con la cabeza y camino hacia el chico.

-No, todo esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que aras esta noche Chrono?- Nanoha pregunto mientras se recargaba en su auto, crono lo pensó por unos minutos y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada en especial, ¿Por qué?- Chrono miro a la castaña esta se encontraba mirando a la ventana donde dormía Fate.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos al cine nosotros cuatro.- Nanoha bajo la cabeza mientras hablaba, Chrono sonrió ampliamente y acepto, Nanoha entro a la casa y encontró en la rubia sentada en el sofá.

-¿Alice, quieres ir al cine con nosotros esta noche?- Alice se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Claro, será divertido.- Nanoha subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación Fate como de costumbre se encontraba en su cama leyendo el libro.

-¿Fate… quieres ir al cine con nosotros esta noche?- Fate guardo silencio y solo asintió, Nanoha sonrió ampliamente, Nanoha se giro y camino a la puerta.

-Gracias…- Fate comento haciendo que la castaña se detuviera, Nanoha se giro y sonrió.

-Gracias por el collar… me a gustado.- Nanoha bajo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin llego la noche, los cuatro chicos llegaron al cine, Chrono fue a comprar las entradas Alice compro los refrescos, Fate comenzó a caminar a los baños, Nanoha se distrajo por unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta perdió de vista a Fate, la castaña la busco con la mirada pero no la encontró.

Comenzó a caminar a los baños y entro a este, la rubia se encontraba lavando sus manos.

-¿Estas bien Fate?- Nanoha se le notaba preocupada.

-¿No puedo ir al baño?- la rubia seguía molesta, la rubia bajo la cabeza, por el amor que le tenia a Fate no hacia nada para contradecirla, no quería lastimarla por el amor que le tenia aguantaba cada rechazo que esta le daba, la castaña podía abandonar a Fate hay y marcharse a casa de los Takamachi, pero Nanoha la quería y era por eso que permanecía hay.

Nanoha apretó sus puños y levanto la mirada.- Lo siento Fate… no quise molestarte.- Nanoha se dio la media vuelta, la rubia la miro por el espejo por unos segundos, Nanoha comenzó a caminar a la puerta, Fate la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

La tomo con fuerza del brazo atrayéndola hacia ella y le beso los labios, la castaña se sorprendió por el acto de Fate, por un momento la castaña pensó que todo volvió a la normalidad, Nanoha respondió el beso, Fate besaba a Nanoha con desespero, Nanoha no sabia el por que actuaba de esa manera, pero no la detuvo.

La puerta comenzó abrirse y Fate rápidamente se alejo de la castaña, Nanoha se giro, en la puerta se encontraba una chica, esta entro y comenzó acomodar su cabello frente al espejo, ambas chicas salieron del baño y caminaron a donde estaba Alice.

-Vamos chicas se hace tarde.- Los cuatro entraron a la sala del cine Alice tomo asiento junto a ella Nanoha, luego Fate y al final Chrono, los tres chicos disfrutaron de la película, a excepción de Fate, ella cada minuto que pasaba se molestaba cada vez mas, Nanoha miro como Fate se comenzaba a quejar por todo, Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y continuo mirando la película.

-Nanoha…- Susurro Alice al oído de la castaña.- Nanoha se inclino hacia la chica para poder escucharla.- Que pasa.- respondió la castaña.

-Creo… que Fate… esta molesta, ¿quieres que nos marchemos?- Nanoha frunció el ceño y miro a Chrono, el estaba muy emocionado con la película, Nanoha miro a Fate esta se movía en su asiento y murmuraba por todo.

-No, nos iremos cuando termine la película.- Alice sonrió ampliamente y asintió, Fate se giro a la castaña y esta estaba inclinada hacia Alice, Alice esta cercas del rostro de la castaña, Fate abrió los ojos a la par y una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente.

-¡Esto es lo que faltaba!- Fate se levanto de su asiento furiosa, Nanoha se giro a Fate pero esta ya estaba saliendo de la sala, Nanoha la siguió pero no podía alcanzarla, la castaña comenzó a correr detrás de ella y se paro frente a ella.

-Que pasa Fate.- Nanoha hablaba con voz suave, Fate por otra parte se encontraba furiosa.

-¡No pasa nada!- Nanoha se sorprendió al ver a Fate molesta.

-¿No pasa nada?- La castaña sonrió.- Claro no pasa nada, entonces por que me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo Fate…- La castaña permeancia calmada.

-¡Solo alégate de mi Nanoha!- La castaña se sorprendió mucho, Fate siguió caminando, Nanoha salió de su sorpresa y camino detrás de Fate, la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia ella.

-Fate espe- La mejilla de Nanoha recibió una fuerte bofetada departe de Fate, la mejilla de la castaña se tornaba roja por el fuerte impacto, Fate la miro por unos segundos y siguió caminando, detrás de Nanoha se encontraba Alice mirado sorprendida los actos de su hermana, Chrono llego unos segundos después, todos entraron al auto y de camino a casa todo fue un incomodo silencio.

Alice tomo asiento al frente mientras Fate y Chrono se sentaron atrás, Alice miro a la castaña esta tenia la mejilla aun roja, la castaña simplemente apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas, no sentía dolor en su mejilla simplemente estaba molesta por no hacer nada, no podía decirle nada a Fate como lo hacia con los demás, no quería lastimarla.

Por fin llegaron a casa, FAte ripiadamente se bajo del auto y azoto la puerta, Chrono encogió los hombros y bajo del auto, Alice abrió la puerta y miro a la castaña, esta se encontraba con el auto aun encendido.

-¿Nanoha?- La castaña se giro a la rubia y encogió los hombros.

-Lo siento Alice, quería que esta noche la pasáramos todos bien pero al parecer lo e echado a perder.- Nanoha bajo la mirada y sonrió dolida por lo sucedido con Fate, En el interior del pecho de Alice sentía como apretaban su corazón, le dolía ver Nanoha si.

-…No te preocupes Nanoha no a sido tu culpa, vamos entremos a casa.- La castaña forzó una sonrisa y bajaron del auto, ambas chicas entraron a la casa.

-Solo tomare mi equipaje, dormiré en un hotel siento causarte problemas, Alice.- Nanoha cerro la puerta de la casa y subieron las escaleras, entraron en silencio a la habitación, Nanoha miro a Fate, esta se encontraba finiendo el estar dormida.

-¿Estarás bien? Ya es un poco tarde Nanoha… puedes quedarte aquí.- Continuo Alice, Nanoha preparo su equipaje y lo puso en la puerta.

-Si, estaré bien.- La castaña susurro, no quería molestar a Fate, Alice se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo.

-Esta bien, toma esto.- Alice escribió en un papel su número y se lo entrego a la castaña.- Si necesitas algo solo llama.- Nanoha asintió y camino a la puerta, dio un vistazo a la cama donde estaba Fate y dio un largo suspiro, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

Fate se abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse del auto y rápidamente miro por la ventaba, Alice se despido con un abrazo de la castaña y esta entro al auto, luego de unos segundos se marcho de la casa.-_por que la e tratado a si, ella no ha hecho nada.-_ Fate se sentó en su cama y la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a la rubia.

-Espero y ya estés contenta Fate.- Alice entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Primero la ignoras por completo, ella trataba de solucionar sus problemas y pero como quieres que los solucione si no le explicas nada.- Continuo Alice.- hoy trato de animarte llevándote al cine y tu le bofeteas.-

-Y ella no hizo nada para detenerte o ponerte en tu lugar, eres estúpida… ella esta completamente enamorada de ti Fate…- Fate al escuchar a su hermana levanto la mirada y se quedo callada.

-Crees que no me di cuenta, ¿cielos crees que soy estúpida? Todos nos dimos cuenta, la única que no se dio cuenta fuste tu.- Fate bajo la cabeza y miro el collar que Nanoha le obsequio, Alice entro en la cama.

-Te envido Fate…- Alice se giro y le dio la espalda a su hermana, esta se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con la sabanas, La castaña llego a un hotel pido su habitación y entro en ella, se tumbo en la cama y se mantuvo despierta por un largo rato.

-Que estoy haciendo mal…- Nanoha se giro y continuo repitiendo los recuerdos de estos últimos días, Fate todo ese tiempo la ignoro y la única que estaba hay era Alice…

-Que es lo que estoy haciendo…- Nanoha cerro los ojos y por fin se durmió, la mañana traería con ellas nuevas sorpresas.

* * *

**Bien espero y les gustara, Gracias por leer nos leemos luego. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por su apoyo :)**

**P.S. Esta historia ya quiero que llegue a su final… pero no encuentro uno apropiado aun hahahah pensare uno que valga la pena hahaha terminando esta y continuare con otra, estoy trabajando con ella, bueno sin mas demoras aquí nos despedimos, un saludo y un abrazo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Les pido una disculpa por la gran demora, gracias seguir leyendo y aquí el capitulo 10, espero y les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

Fate miro su reloj 6:00am la rubia miro por la ventana el cielo poco iluminado y con llovizna, Fate dio un largo suspiro y se escondió bajo las sabanas.

-_tengo que pedirle disculpas.-_ Fate apretó sus labios y cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Nanoha salió de ducharse reviso su celular y miro la hora 6:15 am, recogió sus cosas y se puso su chamarra, busco por todas partes su bufanda pero no la encontró, luego de unos minutos recordó que se la presto a Alice y no se la regreso, con una mueca salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días.- Un hombre respondió mientras leía un periódico, Nanoha con un leve asentimiento paso por un lado del hombre, este la miro y gruño.

-Tsss, al menos responda adecuadamente.- Nanoha dejo de caminar y miro al hombre sobre su hombro, la castaña dio un largo suspiro y continuo caminado.

Nanoha puso su equipaje en el auto, entro en el poniéndolo en marcha, luego de unos minutos llego a una cafetería y espero que estuviera en servicio.

Nanoha recostó su cabeza en su asiento y cerro los ojos quedando dormida. Fate se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor, su hermana Alice ya no estaba en su cama, la rubia se ducho y bajo las escaleras encontrando a sus dos hermanos sentados en cocina acompañados por su madre.

-Hola Fate.- Lindy pone una taza de café en la mesa y Fate se acerca a tomarla, da un trago manteniendo su taza aun rosando sus labios mientras piensa en como se encarara a Nanoha. El resto de la familia mira a la rubia hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Fate…- la rubia distraída mira a su madre.

-¿Donde esta Nanoha?- Lindy mira a su hija un poco preocupada por su hija y por Nanoha.- es una chica que no conoce la ciudad y no pasó la noche aquí…- Continuo Lindy

Fate contiene la respiración ante el comentario de su madre, Fate estaba preocupado por la castaña pero no sabía como actuar después de su comportamiento la noche anterior.

-Ell…Ella estará bien mamá…- Alice mira a su hermana y alza las cejas acompañado por una risa burlona.

-Si, claro que lo estará, bien debo irme.- Alice se pone de pie, se acerca a la puerta donde se encuentra su chamarra y la bufanda de la castaña.

-¿A dónde vas con este frio?- Lindy frunce el ceño pero su hija solo se detiene cuando abre la puerta, Alice da un largo suspiro y mira a su madre.

-Ire a dar un paseo mamá… el clima esta agradable para dar un paseo.- Con una sonrisa en su rostro Alice sale de casa pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y comienza a caminar por la acera.

Lindy mira a su hija alejarse por la acera, esta da un largo suspiro y mira a sus dos hijos dentro de la cocina, Chrono se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa, Fate por otra parte simplemente ignora al resto del mundo.

-Cielos… Mamá tenia razón…- Luego de un largo tiempo de caminar Alice se detiene y una sonrisa de lado adorna su rostro.

Nanoha se encuentra durmiendo dentro de su auto, no se a dado cuenta que la cafetería esta en servicio luego de una hora después de que durmiera. Un golpe en su ventanilla la hace saltar del susto, abre los ojos espantada por el susto y mira a una rubia sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿…?- una estúpida sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Nanoha, aun sonriendo baja de su auto y abraza a la rubia frente a ella, la mira por unos minutos en silencio y sin pensarlo dos veces Nanoha cierra lentamente los ojos y se acerca a ella besando con ternura los fríos labios de la rubia, esta sorprendida por los actos de la castaña se queda estupefacta por unos segundos pero corresponde el beso de Nanoha.

Poco a poco el beso toma intensidad, la rubia emboza un sonrisa y corresponde con creces el beso de Nanoha, jadeando la rubia se aleja para tomar un poco de aire aun sintiendo el cálido aliento de Nanoha en sus labios, Nanoha la mira y se lleva una mano a su boca mirando con sorpresa a la rubia frente a ella.

La rubia sonríe ampliamente mirando fijamente a los ojos azules frente a ella, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al ver la reacción de la castaña.

- Lamento decirte que no soy Fate.- Alice aun sonriendo por la reacción de la castaña, Nanoha se mantiene en silencio aun mirando a la chica frente a ella.

-Yo…- Nanoha sin poder articular una palabra simplemente guarda silencio. Alice da un largo suspiro y suelta a la castaña de una vez. La rubia deja de reír dando un largo suspiro de decepción.

-Ya… solo era una broma… bien, solo te la quería liar es todo…- Alice coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y da un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Alice mira el auto de la castaña y después a ella. Nanoha aun perpleja por lo sucedido luego de unos segundos de mirar a la rubia por fin responde.

-Tomaría un café… quieres un café.- Alice asiente y ambas chicas entran a la cafetería, Nanoha intentando no poner su mirada en Alice avergonzada por lo sucedido. Alice se encuentra divagando en sus pensamientos e inconscientemente lleva una mano a su labios recordando aquel beso, Nanoha da un trago a su café mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Alice se mantiene con la mano en sus labios y una sonrisa se muestra, Nanoha la mira y rápidamente quita la mirada de ella haciéndose presente un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Un incomodo silencio se hace presente, simplemente se escuchaban los murmullos de los clientes y algunos tintineos de tazas.

-Yo…- rompe el silencio Nanoha.- Yo lo siento mucho Alice… por favor perdóname.- La rubia se detiene la taza en sus labios al escuchar a Nanoha la mira pero la castaña mantiene la mirada en su tasa que sostiene en sus manos.

Una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Alice, Nanoha levanta la vista y la mira por unos segundos en silencio.- Yo te pude detener pero no lo hice así que la culpa es mía, No te preocupes.- Nanoha da un suspiro de alivio y sonríe levemente.

-_Debo admitir que besas muy bien…-_ Alice tomo su taza y bebió mirando a la castaña. Luego de una hora después de hablar cosas triviales ambas se ponen de pie y salen de la cafetería.

-Toma.- Alice quita la bufanda de su cuello y se lo entrega a la castaña, Nanoha sonríe mientras extiende la mano para coger la bufanda.

-No tienes por que devolvérmela.- Nanoha se acerca a Alice y le pone la bufanda, Alice disfruta ese momento deseando que el tiempo se detenga, Nanoha luego de ponerle la bufanda retrocede y mira a la rubia.

-Perfecto.- Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios Alice le responde con una sonrisa, Nanoha rápidamente baja la cabeza escondiendo su sonrojo al recordar el error que cometió con ella.

-Vamos a casa, Mamá se esta preocupando por ti.- Nanoha se mantiene en silencio pensando si aria bien el ir a casa de Fate, pues Fate se encontraba molesta con ella y no quería hacer algo mas para molestara.

-Vamos ¿tienes miedo a mi hermana?- Alice alzo una ceja al preguntar haciendo que Nanoha sonriera.

Ambas chicas entraron al auto y pusieron marcha al auto, luego de unos minutos se encontraron aparcadas en la casa, Nanoha dio un suspiro inaudito mientras quitaba su cinturón.

-No pasa nada.- Una sonrisa de Alice tranquiliza a Nanoha, Fate al escuchar el auto rápidamente mira por la ventana, su corazón se detiene por unos segundos al ver el auto de Nanoha aparcado fuera de su casa.

E l rostro de Fate se ilumina al ver bajar a la castaña del auto pero poco a poco se va apagando al ver como Nanoha abre la puerta y deja ver a su hermana Alice, Fate da un largo suspiro y mira a Lindy, ella se encontraba sonriendo al ver a Nanoha.

-Vamos.- Alice se adelanta a la puerta mientras la castaña le seguía, Alice abre la puerta y mira a su alrededor Nanoha un poco incomoda entra a la casa y mira a la familia reunida en la cocina, Lindy se acerca a ella y le abraza con afecto, Chrono le saluda mientras agita su mano.

-…Buenos días Fate…- Nanoha se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina mientras saludaba a Fate, la rubia por otra parte la miro en silencio por unos minutos y lego sonrió.

-Buenos días Nanoha.- con un suspiro de alivio Nanoha sonrió ampliamente, todos se sentaron junto a la mesa, Nanoha aun no estaba del todo convencida si era correcto el estar en casa de Fate.

Fate dio un largo suspiro pensando como se disculparía con Nanoha, la rubia levanto la vista y miro a la castaña que sonreía algo incomoda, era notable que estaba incomoda por su forma de apretar la taza que sostenía y con frecuencia miraba y desviaba la mirada a Fate.

-Nanoha.- La castaña levanto la mirada para encontrase con la de Fate.

-…- Fate se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, Nanoha la miro en silencio.

-Podemos hablar.- Nanoha asintió y camino a la puerta, miro al resto de la Familia y se disculpo, ambas chicas salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ambas chicas se mantenían en silencio, Nanoha miraba a Fate por unos segundos y dio un suspiro inaudible.

-Lo siento…- Continuo Nanoha, Fate se sorprendió al escuchar a la castaña ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Seria ella la que se disculparía con Nanoha.

-Lo siento Fate, no se en que estoy mal y no puedo solucionarlo si no me lo dices… quiero solucionar los problemas que tenemos pero si tu no pones de tu parte yo… yo no podre hacer nada al respecto.- Nanoha dejo de caminar y miro a Fate.

-Nanoha…- Fate se sentía demasiado culpable por las palabras de la castaña, Fate miro a Nanoha, esta la miraba con tristeza y desespero.

-Por favor perdóname Nanoha… Yo… yo estaba demasiado molesta por la forma en que sonreías a mi hermana, le tratabas de la misma forma que a mi… temía que por parecernos podrías enamorarte de ella…- Nanoha contuvo la respiración por unos segundos sintió como su corazón dejo de latir y sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

-…- Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Fate frente a ella, la rubia bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio.

-Fate… Y-yo no aria eso…- Nanoha dio un paso al frente tratando de abrazar a Fate pero se detuvo.

-Se que no lo arias, pero aun así te trate mal e incluso…- Fate levanto la mirada y acaricio la mejilla que le abofeteo.

-aun así te lastime en muchas formas… Por favor perdóname Nanoha.- La castaña abrazo con fuerza a Fate, ella se hundió en el cuello de la castaña, se sentía fatal por la forma en que trato a Nanoha y aun así Nanoha permanecía junto a ella.

-Lo siento Nanoha, por mi culpa dormiste en otro lugar y debió ser muy incomodo.- Nanoha sonrió por el comentario de Fate.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo…. El hombre que cuidaba se molesto un poco por no saludarle adecuadamente.- La castaña soltó una risa al recordar al hombre, Fate miro a la castaña y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y no lo has puesto en su lugar? Cielos Nanoha en la universidad a todos los pones en su lugar incluso al director Zafira.- Fate retrocedió para ver mejor a Nanoha, esta se encontraba escuchándola con atención en su rostro una sonrisa se formaba mientras escuchaba hablar a Fate.

-Creo que este viaje me esta ablandado…- Nanoha dio un largo suspiro y metió sus manos en su chamarra.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos regresar, la lluvia esta empeorando al igual que el fri- Fate abrazo a la castaña tomándola con la guardia baja.

-¿Fate? Que pasa…- La rubia se aferro a la cintura de Nanoha sin dejarla escapar, Nanoha dio un largo suspiro de alivio y abrazo con cariño a Fate.

-De verdad lo siento…- Fate levanto la cabeza y con cariño beso la mejilla de Nanoha.

-No pasa nada Fate, mira todo esta bien lo vez no a quedado marca alguna.- Nanoha sonrió ampliamente mientras mostraba su mejilla, Fate la miro durante unos minutos. Lentamente Fate beso a la castaña ella sin demorarse correspondió.

Un momento después se alejaron, Nanoha estaba realmente feliz por estar bien con Fate, la rubia se encontraba desbordando felicidad, pues la noche anterior no durmió en lo absoluto por estar pensando como disculparse con Nanoha y si ella la perdonaría.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar Fate.- Nanoha miro a la rubia y esta asintió, Fate se agarro del brazo de Nanoha y ella la miro con una gran sonrisa, ambas chicas caminaron con lentitud por la acera mientras disfrutaban de la agradable lluvia y la fría brisa.

-¿Donde esta Fate? Ya se demoraron demasiado.- Alice paseaba por la cocina como una fiera enjaulada, Lindy la miraba en total silencio ella sabia que su hija no estaba del todo contenta, Chrono por otra parte estaba muy tranquilo.

-Espero que ellas solucionen sus problemas…- Chrono susurro mientras se ponía de pie, Lindy no escucho del todo a su hijo poro lo miro con intención de preguntar, Lindy dio un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos tomando asiento en la sala.

Alice miro su reloj 9:00 am con un gruñido aparto la vista de su brazo tomo asiento junto a su madre y permaneció en silencio, puso sus manos en la cara apoyándolas en sus rodillas. Lindy miro a su hija por unos minutos.

-¿Que piensas de Nanoha mamá?- Alice sin levantar la cabeza pregunto, Lindy guardo silencio mientras procesaba la pregunta, final mente miro a su hija y contesto.

-Es una buena chica.- Lindy hizo una pausa.- Su carácter es tenaz, distante pero cuando la conoces puedes darte cuenta que es muy amable.- Alice giro su cabeza para escuchar a Lindy con claridad.

-Ella siempre estará hay no importa lo que pase… siempre apoyara a las personas que son importantes para ella.- Lindy miro a Alice, esta estaba en total silencio, Final mente dio un suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Que piensas de mi hermana…- Continuo Alice sin levantar la mirada, Lindy miro con ternura a Alice y sonrió con cariño.

-Ella es posesiva hahaha, y se confunde con facilidad… y por ello puede cometer muchos errores…- Lindy guardo silencio mientras miro a su hija.- Pero tarde o temprano se da cuenta de ellos e intenta solucionarlos no importa que.- Alice bufo levanto la mirada clavándola en Lindy.

-Y… ¿que piensas de mi mamá…?- Final mente pregunto Alice, su rostro lleno de incredulidad y temor, no sabía como reaccionaria ante la respuesta de su mamá. Lindy abrió los ojos a la par final mente se dio cuenta de sus sospechas.

-Tu ere- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las dos chicas entrar empapadas por la lluvia, Fate entro quitándose su chamarra, Nanoha entro y saludo con una sonrisa a Lindy que se encontraba sentada en la sala, Alice al verlas se puso de pie y fue hacia ellas.

-Joder… podrían enfermar si se mantienen así, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Alice miro a su hermana frunciendo el ceño mientras preguntaba, Fate miro a la castaña y sonrió ampliamente.

-ire a cambiarme, deberías de hacer lo mismo Nanoha o cojeras un resfriado.- Nanoha solamente tenia mojada su chamarra pero aun así subió las escaleras detrás de Fate, alice las siguió con la mirada con fuerza apretó la mandivula al igual que su puño haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-…- Lindy cruzada de brazos miraba la escena frente a ella, se mantuvo en silencio simplemente mirando como las tres chicas frente a formaban un lio de sentimientos. Alice miro a Lindy aun apretando la mandíbula, Lindy continuaba sin decir una sola palabra.

-Dare un pase con unos amigos.- Alice tomo su chamara y salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella, Lindy negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro de preocupación.

-Y tu… siempre querías quitarle todo lo que Fate quería… y aun continuas haciéndolo Alice…- Lindy negó con la cabeza y entro en su habitación, Fate se encontraba cambiándose en su habitación donde se encontraba Nanoha.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana intentando no mirar a Fate quien ahora se encontraba solo en ropa interior, Nanoha giro un poco su cabeza y la miro por ensima de su hombro, Fate se encontraba de espalda mientras se ponía una playera.

Nanoha la miro por unos minutos mientras sonreía, Fate sintió la mirada de la castaña y se giro ya vestida, Nanoha ya no la miraba ahora mi mirada estaba puesta en la ventana mirando el clima frio y lluvioso.

-Nanoha…- La castaña se giro, Fate rodeo la cama y se puso frente a ella, con una sonrisa juguetona la tomo del mentón y la beso, Nanoha sonrió y continuo el beso que poco a poco tomaba intensidad, Fate se alejo un poco en busca de oxigeno.

-Gracias…- Fate se llevo la mano a su cuello y sujeto el collar que le regalo Nanoha. La castaña la miro en completo silencio, intentando recordar cada detalle de ese momento, quería recordarlo por siempre, la linda y tierna sonrisa, la intensa y penetrante mirada que la ponía nerviosa cada vez que la miraba y hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo, la forma en que el suave y lindo cabello rubio caía en la blanca y suave piel de Fate.

-…- Solo una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, Fate la miraba con intención de descubrir que era lo que pensaba en esos momentos Nanoha, la irada de la castaña se encontraba perdida en los ojos de Fate y eso hacia que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos.

-¿En que piensas?- no pudo soportarlo mas y pregunto, Nanoha continuaba mirando a Fate de una forma que solo ella lo hacia, Fate se alejo y se sentó en la cama de Alice quedando así una frente la otra. Fate estudio a la castaña por unos minutos, Nanoha se recargo en sus brazos y ladeo su cabeza para deleitarse con la vista que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fate sonrió incrédula mientras miraba a Nanoha, la castaña dio un supiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Un silencio agradable se formo en la habitación simplemente se miraban una a la otra, Nanoha aun continuaba mirado a la rubia, separo sus labios para pronunciar unas palabras pero se detuvo. Fate la miro esperando sus palabras pero nada pronuncio.

-… Fate.- Final mente pronuncio Nanoha, La rubia la miro incrédula esperando que continuara, una amplia sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Fate.- Pronuncio una vez mas, Fate la miro por unos minutos y se incorporo en la cama.

-Fate…- Continuo la castaña, Fate entrecerró los ojos pero no respondió.

-…Fate…- Pronuncio una vez mas la castaña pero esta vez su voz sonaba apagada y la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se apago con ella, Fate se inclino al frente y respondió.

-¿Qué pasa?- Una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña se hizo presente y sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión.

-Por favor… no te olvides de mi…- Nanoha bajo la cabeza mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, Fate la miro con atención y se sentó junto a ella, tomo la mano de la castaña y la sujeto con fuerza.

-Yo jamás me olvidaría de ti, por favor siempre permanece junto a mi.- Nanoha tomo la mano de Fate y la beso con delicadeza, Fate contuvo la respiración al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Nanoha en su mano.

La castaña levanto la mirada, Fate dio un respiro y miro a Nanoha ella con su frágil pero fuerte mano le acarcio la mejilla y se inclino al frente.

-Te promento… que siempre permaneceré junto a ti…- en un susurro pronuncio Nanoha, haciendo que los latidos de Fate se aceleraran, Nanoha se acerco y junto su frente con la de Fate.

- Por que el amor que ciento por ti… es por siempre y para siempre…- Nanoha inclino su rostro acercándolo los labios junto a los de Fate, Fate separo sus labios y espero con paciencia.

-Te… Te amo Fate…- Fate sintió el caído aliento de Nanoha golpear sus labios haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, Nanoha beso a Fate con un beso puro, donde entregaba los puros sentimientos que sentía hacia Fate. La mente de Fate tiño en blanco al escuchar a Nanoha.

Su corazón olvido como latir y ella por un momento se olvido de respirar, una gran felicidad invadió el cuerpo de Fate, una felicidad que nunca antes sintió y le gustaba la forma en que se sentía.

Nanoha se alejo lentamente de Fate y la miro con ternura, era la única persona que amaba y siempre lo aria, era su persona importante, por esa persona lo daría todo ese tipo de persona que quieres proteger no importa como.

En la mente de Fate aun se encontraban retumbando las palabras de Nanoha, esas palabras que la tomaron con la guardia baja y entraron directo en su corazón.

-…- Lindy se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su hija, ella escucho la mayoría de la chara. En el rostro de Lindy no mostraba ninguna expresión, lentamente bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina sin decir una sola palabra.

-_Final mente…-_ Lindy emboza una sonrisa mientras camina por la cocina, Chrono mira a su madre como ella sonríe mientras prepara un te.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- Chrono entra a la cocina y se acerca a Lindy, ella lo mira y acaricia la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nada hijo… absolutamente nada…- Chrono algo preocupado por su mamá solo da un suspiro y se aleja de hay.

Minutos después Lindy escucha bajar a las dos chicas de la habitación, ambas sonríen ampliamente mientras hablan entre ellas.

-Mamá daremos un paseo.- Ambas chicas salen de la casa dejando a Lindy con la palabra en la boca, esta solo sonríe y continua bebiendo su te.

-¿A donde quieres ir?- Pregunto Nanoha abriendo la puerta del auto, Fate lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Ven, por aquí.- Fate comenzó a caminar alejándose del auto, Nanoha la siguió con la mirada y cerro la puerta del auto. Ambas comenzaron a caminar bajando la calle, luego de unos minutos Fate comenzó a caminar entre el bosque.

Nanoha sin preguntar nada siguió a la rubia, luego de unos minutos Nanoha camino al lado de Fate, ambas caminaban en silencio Nanoha caminaba en completo silencio disfrutando de la agradable brisa y la hermosa vista aun que no era mucha la vista pues todo eran enormes pinos.

Fate de reojo miro a la castaña, ella se encontraba mirando a su alrededor sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿No tienes miedo del bosque?- Pregunto Fate sin detenerse, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No, es muy agradable estar aquí.- Fate asintió y continuo caminando, luego de caminar por un rato Fate final mente se detuvo, Nanoha la miro por unos minutos y luego miro a su alrededor, frente a ellas se encontraba un hermoso lago. Nanoha sonrió ampliamente al recordar el primer beso que le dio a Fate frente la lago de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Fate mirando a Nanoha, ella negó con la cabeza y miro el lago, no era muy visible por la neblina que cubría la mayoría de lago, pero aun así era hermoso, Fate se sentó junto a un árbol al igual que Nanoha.

-Nunca te pregunte que fue lo que pensaste de mi familia cuando llegaste, Fate.- La rubia extendió sus piernas y se acomodo junto a Nanoha.

-¿Te molestaras si te cuento la verdad?- Nanoha lo pensó por unos minutos llevándose su mano al mentón, luego de unos minutos negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, Fate la siguió y lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Cielos… tu hermano Kyoya fue a recogerme al aeropuerto, cuando lo vi al lado mío joder… me pareció un poco interesante y debo admitir que se parece mucho a ti.- Fate miro a la castaña mientras sonreía, Nanoha por otra parte se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Hahaha es cierto, son muy parecidos, Kyoya siempre sonreía y su sonrisa me agradaba.- Nanoha guardo silencio no muy convencida por la afirmación por parte de Fate.

-Después conocí a tu mamá y aMiyuki, ambas son muy amables y me recibieron con mucha alegría, al principio estaba muy nerviosa por como seria tu familia… cielos son personas respetadas y no sabia como me recibirían.- Nanoha abrió la boca con la intención de comentar pero no lo hizo y guardo silencio.

-y el señor Shiro… dios el si que me intimido cuando lo vi… pero resulto ser la persona mas amable y atenta de todos, me agrada tu familia.- Fate sonrió ampliamente tomando la mano de la castaña, Nanoha sonrió algo aliviada al enterarse que Fate le agradaba su familia.

-Entonces…- Continuo Fate.- Entonces te encontré… te encontré de pie junto a mi.- Nanoha recordó aquel dia y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Debo admitir que la sonrisa de tu hermano me gustaba… pero cuando te vi parada junto a mi y sonreíste de esa forma que solo tu puedes hacerlo…- Nanoha apenada bajo la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.

-Mi corazón olvido como latir.- Final mente termino diciendo Fate con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, Nanoha la estudio por unos minutos en silencio.

-Cielos… entonces no era la única que se encontraba nerviosa…- Fate arqueo una ceja al escuchar a Nanoha.

-¿Estabas nerviosa ese dia?- La rubia pregunto mirando con ingenuidad a Nanoha quien se encontraba asintiendo.

-Claro que si, soy un humano…- Fate soltó una risa y continuo mirando a la castaña.

-Cielos pues lo ocultabas muy bien por que no lo parecías en lo absoluto.- Nanoha entrecerró los ojos azules.

-Di lo mejor de mi ese día.- Comento con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sentia que mi corazón en cualquier momento saltaría fuera de mi pecho, y tu eras la culpable de ello.- Nanoha acaricio la mejilla de Fate con mucha delicadeza y llevo la mano de la rubia a su pecho.

Fate noto el corazón de la castaña estaba latiendo rápidamente, cielos en cualquier momento podría morir Nanoha a causa de su corazón, Fate levanto lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Nanoha.

-Y sigues haciéndolo latir tan rápido como el primer día…- entre susurros Nanoha termino de hablar, Fate continuaba sintiendo el corazón de la castaña latir rápidamente de pronto el corazón de Nanoha latió aun mas rápido, Fate no sabia si era posible que el corazón latiera a esa velocidad, miro el pecho de la castaña algo preocupada y después la miro a ella, Nanoha se acerco lentamente.

-El mismo efecto tiene el mío…- Fate junto sus cálidos sobre los fríos de Nanoha, Ambas chicas permanecieron deleitándose de la agradable vista frente a ellas y sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron volando.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar Fate, ya es un poco tarde y… tengo hambre.- Nanoha se puso de pie y ayudo a la rubia a levantarse, ambas chicas caminaron de regreso a casa tomadas por el brazo. Luego de un largo recorrido por fin llegaron a casa, Lindy las esperaba en la cocina.

Ambas chicas entraron a la cocina encontrando a la familia reunida, Alice se encontraba sentada con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro al igual que Chrono.

-Vamos, tienen que comer algo.- Lindy se sentó junto a la mesa al igual que las dos chicas todos comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Alice miro por un momento a las dos chicas en completo silencio.

-Mañana abra una fiesta en casa de un amigo… le pregunte que si podía invitar a alguien y me dijo que si así que pensé en invitarlos a ustedes tres que les parece.- Chrono bebió un poco de agua y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, tengo que despertar temprano para ir a trabajar y no creo lograrlo si voy a una fiesta.- Alice se encogió de hombre al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, miro a las dos chicas y estas asintieron.

-Creo que no estaría mal ir a una fiesta…- Comento Nanoha mientras levantaba su vaso para beber, Fate asintió en afirmación y Alice sonrió ampliamente.

Luego de un largo tiempo todos terminaron y ayudaron a limpiar la cocina, Lindy se fue a sentar en el sofá, Fate y Chrono la siguieron, Alice se encontraba en la cocina acompañada por la castaña, ambas fregaban los platos mientras charlaban.

-Me alegra que nos invitaras Alice.- Nanoha sonrió ampliamente mientras fregaba un plato, Alice la miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

-Creo que te llevarías muy bien con Verossa y los demás, a ellos les encanta hacer fiestas.- Nanoha recordó a sus amigos y pensó que no les había llamado por un largo tiempo, dio un suspiro y continuo con sus labores.

-bien ya esta listo.- Nanoha salió de la cocina y camino a la sala donde se encontraba sentados, Nanoha tomo asiento frente a Lindy que sonreía ampliamente mientras agradecía, Luego de unos minutos Alice salió de la cocina y tomo asiento junto a su hermana. Nanoha las vio por unos minutos.

-_Real mente son idénticas…-_ Lindy noto la concentración que tenia Nanoha ante las dos chicas.

-¿Pasa algo Nanoha?- La castaña salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre, automáticamente negó con la cabeza.

Entre risas y bromas llego la ora de dormir, Nanoha se puso de pie al igual que todos los demás, Chrono se despido y entro a su habitación al igual que Alice.

-Pasa la noche aquí Nanoha.- Fate tomo de la mano a la castaña mientras hablaba, Nanoha no sabia que responder, pues Lindy no menciono nada.

-Lo sien- La voz de Lindy interrumpió a Nanoha, la castaña miro a Lindy quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Fate tiene razón, deberías pasar la noche aquí es muy peligroso para una chica tan linda pasar la noche un lugar tan malo como los hoteles.- Nanoha sonrió y asintió, ambas chicas subieron a la habitación donde encontraron a Alice durmiendo como un tronco.

Nanoha preparo el futón pero Fate la detuvo.

-Hoy hace mas frio que otros días… podrías enfermar si duermes hay.- Fate se hizo a un lado dejando ver la cama detrás de ella, Nanoha no sabia que responder y se mantuvo en total silencio. Fate la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cama.

-¿¡_Fate y yo en una cama!?_ _lo hicimos antes pero… ahora seria muy incomodo…-_ Nanoha fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar en susurros a Fate.

-ya regreso.- En silencio Fate salió de la habitación, Nanoha dio un largo suspiro resignándose ah la idea de dormir en la misma cama que Fate, Nanoha se quito la chamarra y hacia una silla junto a la puerta, cuando se giro pudo ver a Alice levantarse de la cama y caminar a la puerta.

-Lo siento si te desp- Alice se lanzo sobre la castaña tomándola con la guardia bajo y haciéndola golpear contra la pared, Alice tomo del cuello a la castaña y la beso con desesperación y hambre que no podía ser saciada con un simple beso, con pasión beso y mordió los frios labios de Nanoha, Nanoha tomo de los hombros a la rubia y la aparto de ella haciendo que le mordiera con fuerza y reventara su labio.

-Detente Alice ¿Qué haces?- Nanoha con enfado miro a la rubia frente a ella, esta simplemente sonrió divertida por la situación, Nanoha frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Alice y la aparto de ella, Nanoha camino a la puerta cubriendo su labio que se encontraba sangrando, la castaña miro sus dedos y estos estaban cubiertos por sangre.

Nanoha miro a Alice y ella simplemente mordió su labio inferior donde mantenía sangre de la castaña, Con rabia Nanoha salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño del pasillo, abrió la puerta y puso el seguro se miro al espejo y pudo ver su labio sangrar.

-Joder… pero que demonios le pasa a esa chica…- Nanoha lavo su cara y con cuidado limpio su labio dejo de sangrar por unos minutos. Pero al poco tiempo continuo, Alice regreso a su cama con una gran sonrisa, luego de unos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Fate.

Fate busco a la castaña pero no se encontraba, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo llegando al baño donde podía verse la luz encendida.

-¿Nanoha?- La castaña salto al escuchar la voz de Fate del otro lado de la puerta, la castaña se encontraba cubriendo su labio.

-¿Si?- respondió luego de unos segundos, Fate noto la voz de la castaña como si cubriera su boca.

-¿estas bien?- Nanoha guardo silencio por unos minutos recordando lo sucedido.-_bueno si estar bien es que tu hermana gemela me besara y arrancara casi por completo el labio creo que estoy bien…-_

-Si, estoy bien ire en seguida.- Final mente respondió la castaña, Fate se alejo de la puerta y entro en la habitación donde dormía su hermana, en silencio Fate entro en la cama dejando espacio para la castaña. Luego de unos minutos Nanoha entro en la habitación donde pudo ver a las dos hermanas, Nanoha miro la cama de Alice y frunció el ceño automáticamente, luego miro donde se encontraba Fate y toda la rabia que sentía desapareció.

-¿Estas bien Nanoha?- Fate se giro para mirar a la castaña, Nanoha cubrió su boca y fingió un bostezo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Si, estoy bien.- La castaña entro en la cama y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con las sabanas, Fate simplemente sonrió y beso la frente de la castaña.

-Buenas noches Nanoha…- Fate dio la espalda a Nanoha y se durmió, Nanoha lamió su labio que en ocasiones le sangraba un poco, un poco molesta por fin se durmió.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, real mente lo siento por la gran demora pero por una u otra cosa no podía subirlo, espero y fuera de su agrado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
